<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creek And Those Guys by Penny_Fabula_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523003">Creek And Those Guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Fabula_09/pseuds/Penny_Fabula_09'>Penny_Fabula_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clyde Donovan &amp; Craig Tucker Friendship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Protect Tweek Tweak, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Supportive Craig Tucker, Teen Angst, don't hesitate to comment hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Fabula_09/pseuds/Penny_Fabula_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know you would do it all over again, Craig Tucker. Again and again. You already had the taste of perfection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer, Nichole Daniels/Bebe Stevens, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Clyde Donovan/Nichole Daniels/Bebe Stevens, Token Black/Nichole Daniels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts">Foxkisa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig Tucker does not hate his friends— No, he cares for them like they are his second family. But he will never admit that. He does think his friends are spending too much time with Stan’s gang though. They are starting to sound ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p> It was a Saturday, and they are lucky enough to not get any homework to do over the weekend so obviously Token invited them to play video games in his mansion of a house. Craig basically owns the purple bean bag his rich best friend has while Jimmy has the yellow one while he is playing <em>Mortal Combat </em>with Token. Said boy, who owns the room, opted to sit on the floor with two pizza boxes and sodas scattered in front of him. Clyde is taking residence of Token’s bed, limbs spread apart as he stares at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, come on, I’ve been thinking—”</p><p> </p><p>“A rare occurrence.” Came a nasally interruption which made the other boys let out a laugh and Clyde shot the chullo-wearing boy a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, very funny, Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I try.” Clyde rolled his eyes at this. He chucked a pillow at Craig, who is busy scrolling his phone and was contented ignoring everyone until Clyde has spoken. Craig caught the pillow though and fluffed it before placing it under his head. The brunette received the ever-famous Tucker signature: the middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>He is obviously waiting for Tweek, who is still working in his family coffee shop. His shift ends at 3 and it is currently 2:45. Craig is waiting for his blond’s message so he can pick him up, despite Tweek having the ability to just walk to Token’s house. Clyde learned to not further question it when the apathetic asshole punched his shoulder hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious! I was thinking,” he glared at Craig as an attempt to let him finish. The finger never left. “What if there are other universes other than ours? That will be so cool!” </p><p> </p><p>“Clyde, that is the most stu—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d have a girlfriend in one of it. Sadly, it’s not this universe.” Token interrupted Craig, making Jimmy toss his head back laughing at his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“N-N-Nice one, Token!” Jimmy let out his fist and Token bump it with his, a grin plastered on his face when Clyde let out a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are so mean! Well, Jimmy’s jokes would be funnier in another universe!” He rebutted, sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest with his cheeks puffed.</p><p> </p><p>Craig raised a brow and glanced at his friends. He couldn’t tell if they are seriously believing Clyde or just messing with him. Sure, there is a possibility of an alternate universe, but science has not proved that, hence he does not believe in it until there are scientific facts about it. It is easier to believe what you can see, though he has been proven wrong a shit ton of times because of this shithole of a town. If only giant guinea pigs don’t eat human meat, he would be soooo happy if he could keep one. Unless there is a portal leading to another universe, he decided not to believe Clyde’s bullshit. Technically, the place where the giant guinea pigs sleep is called, or Craig has called “Land of the Giant Lost World”, but it is still in THEIR Peru and not in another universe.</p><p> </p><p>If Craig is honest with his feelings (but he is not), he knows he is just afraid to get jinxed and somehow ended up proving his friends right while he is stuck in a world that he is not familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig, you don’t believe in other universes, do you?” Ah, Token, the ever observant one. Jimmy has won and both boys agreed to play when Tweek arrived and has chosen to stuff their faces with pizza. Everyone’s attention is focused on Craig now, but he doesn’t give a damn.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m assuming that you do?” Craig let out a grunt and rolled his eyes when Token and Jimmy shared a look before nodding. He swore he could see a tail wagging behind Clyde as his eyes shone brighter knowing that two of the other ‘smarter’ boys believe him and not Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you!” The brunette sticks his tongue out and his nose scrunched up, Craig mimicking him before raising his middle finger to all of them.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated and quickly punching in his password, his messaging app opened. It contained just under 10 messages and they are from his friends, his family, and Tweek. He nodded after Token asked if it was Tweek and pressed the new notification, a small smile dancing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>2:55</em> CriAG! i’m out in 5 mins ARe u StiLL cmin?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>2:55 </em>yeah babe hold on</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>2:55: </em>Igot cupcAKEs for evry1</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>2:56:</em> nice I’ll tell these hoes and I’ll be on my way hon</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek has cupcakes.” He said as he stood up and toss his worn-out dark-blue jacket over his shoulders. He adjusted his also worn-out chullo before tucking his phone inside the jacket’s pocket. Clyde wagged his invisible tail again while the other two cheered. It’s no surprise for everyone that the boys are suckers for Tweek’s baked sweets especially his aloof boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Then get your ass moving, Craig! I want those cupcaaakes!” Clyde whined while Token gave his tall friend’s legs a shove to get him moving. Craig shook his head before heading downstairs to fetch his boyfriend. He knows Tweek can just walk on his own but he himself does not know why he wants to be with the twitchy boy most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>When Clyde heard the front door closing, he let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He stared at the ceiling again.</p><p> </p><p>Look, Clyde doesn’t hate Tweek and he is confident Token and Jimmy doesn’t either. They made sure to make Tweek is comfortable with them and always invite him for sleepovers and game nights. In fact, the brunette is fond with the overcaffeinated blond. He made lemon bars for him, almost tasting like the ones his Mom made. He took Tweek in their little group as soon as Craig announced they are a couple and made him feel extra special when Tweek’s best friend, Jason White, died a few years back. They were all heartbroken, and they had to comfort Tweek for a year and a half after Jason’s death. He was miserable and they did everything to bring their old blond friend back.</p><p> </p><p>But recently, there is a small drop of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He supports their relationship, he truly does, however… It feels like Craig has been distant with them lately. Tweek is always distant, having to work for his parents most of the time. Whenever he is free though, he made sure to spend time with Craig along with the rest of the group. He knows Craig is the one purposely being clingy with his boyfriend and Clyde should be happy. Everyone can agree that Craig Tucker is super-duper-mega-triple-dog boring while Tweek is the entire opposite of what Craig is, and having him in Craig’s life brighten the grey and mind-dulling blur that is, well, Craig’s life.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind, Clyde?” Token has asked, after noticing the lack of Clyde’s usual cheeriness. Jimmy perked up from his phone to adjust himself and give Clyde his attention. The older brunette may not contribute much to the conversation (mostly jokes) but similarly to everyone else, he does care for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you guys noticed that Craig wants to spend more time with Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy and Token shared a look again. Of course, they have noticed, and it is completely normal, because Craig and Tweek are together and are in love. They too, support their relationship wholeheartedly and has never thought ill of the lovers. Token, being Craig’s best friend, is delighted that Tweek is a good influence on Craig and vice versa. He loves Craig, but the chullo-wearing boy can be too much of an asshole and Tweek knows how to put him in place with a simple kiss on the cheek. He is also fond of his best friend’s significant other, often helping him plan a surprise for his own significant other— Nichole Daniels.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy is aware Craig has a soft spot for him. Not in a romantic way, but more in a brotherly sense. Craig is always there for the brunette, even though he never laughed at any of his jokes, he proofreads Jimmy’s news article and give his own thoughts. He doesn’t pity Jimmy or extend any help if the brunette doesn’t ask for it, though he is always on guard. Tweek, a kind soul, tries to do anything for Jimmy despite it being pressuring and normally Jimmy would get furious, but he knows that the blond has the best interest at heart. The younger of the two even got angry at the Asian Girls when they do not include the comedian in their drawings of the gang- even though they could care less for those girls, the thought of Tweek making sure Jimmy is included touched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude. T-T-That’s normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“But aren’t you guys, like, you know, jealous? I mean, Craig rarely hangs out with us without Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde shifted and turn to his right to face his friends. He is guilty of feeling like this, but he can’t help it. He is not homosexual and if he is, Craig is totally NOT his type. Token might be but Clyde’s eyes and heart are focused on an extremely beautiful blonde girl in one of his classes. With his sexuality cleared, he is sure his jealousy is mainly because he wants Craig to focus more on them rather than Tweek. Thinking that even put a sour taste in his mouth but his jealousy calmed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Before the Yaoi incident with the Asian Girls, Craig Tucker rarely expressed any emotions. He does not think carefully on what he is going to say next, he just does. He still does but that is not applicable with a certain anxious boy. Craig does not talk to people; people talk to Craig. The aloof boy doesn’t <em>love </em>a person, he only cares for them, as he said before being in love with Tweek. Admittedly, he is nicer, happier, and more open with Tweek around and that made Clyde more ashamed of his jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Token’s eyes closed for a second before staring at Clyde, emotions hard to read. Jimmy seems to be lost in thought. With the silence, Clyde assumed that they are feeling the same way too. Token opened his mouth to tell Clyde that he is not jealous and if the brunette is really bothered, they could talk to Craig about it when the door flung open. Standing in the doorway is the topic of their conversation, hands and fingers intertwined. Tweek ditched the button down and has happily chose a hunter-green oversized hoodie that matches his white pants. His hair is sticking up in all directions though a content smile is painted on his face while his other hand is carrying a white plastic bag and in it is two plastic boxes that is filled with six different cupcakes.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, dudes.”</p><p> </p><p>With that smile, the trio seems to have a connected feeling of guilt and shame. They are caught talking about the couple and their conversation is leaning on dumping Tweek to have their old Craig back. Clyde sent a sheepish smile back at the blonde but felt shivers down his spine when the raven-haired stare at the three of them suspiciously. Clyde knew the perfect cover up for the awkward tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, do you believe in alternate universes?” Bingo.</p><p> </p><p>Craig closed the door behind them before shooting a suspicious glare at Clyde, hinting that he is aware Clyde is hiding something. It’s unfair to be honest, on how Craig can read every one of them like an open book while all of them still has a hard time fully knowing the raven-haired. Tweek’s eyes widen and he quickly sat on the purple bean bag after placing the cupcakes next to boxes of pizza, leaving Craig lying next to him with his head resting on the blonde’s lap.</p><p> </p><p> <em>See? Craig can just sit next to me; the bed is humongous! Or sit next to Token! But he prefers snuggling up to his boyfriend</em>, Clyde thought then inwardly slapped himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Oh my God, ngh, there are literal monsters running about in our town! There is totally a place where they came from.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig is cursing Stan’s gang in his head. He knows it’s just the weirdness of this town’s, that is rivaling Gravity Falls, fault but he prefers to blame the other raven-haired that parade with his equally shitty friends. Tweek has opened up to him that Marsh has told his blond boyfriend that he and Broflovski saw an evil dimension where Cartman is and he quotes “the only nice one”. Of course, his conclusion is that they are just messing with his overcaffeinated partner. But now, he is annoyed that Tweek is agreeing with his own idiots. He closed his eyes, refusing to see the other three’s smug faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, gals and non-binary pals, we got Tweek on our side!” Clyde cheered, raising another pillow above his head before tossing it accurately at Craig. Token shook his head with a playful smile on his lips while Jimmy is laughing at the raven-haired, who is cursing under his breath with his middle finger up. Tweek stared at his boyfriend in confusion before it clicked to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig, you live in South Park! Everything here, hngh, is possible!” The blond twitched, shoulder connecting to the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek’s usual jitteriness and overall spaziness minimized throughout the years but sometimes bubble to the surface. They have given up separating Tweek from coffee because his own blood is the brown nectar by this point. As weird as it sounds, it does calm the boy, knowing it is only the constant in his life.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend let out a sigh and scoot his butt upwards to lay his head and top of his torso on the blond’s legs. On instinct, the chullo is removed and Tweek’s fingers are playing with Craig’s hair making the raven-haired’s shoulders drop and his eyes fluttering closed. He chewed on his bottom lip before letting out another sigh, like explaining why there is no alternate universe is a chore to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But unless I am proven wrong, I won’t believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek open his mouth then closed it, knowing that their bickering will end up in another senseless fight. He nods, but his lips are in a small pout to indicate that he doesn’t fully agree with Craig even though his boyfriend couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Craig turned his head to his left a little before glaring at his friends again. Honestly, they are idiots. <em>Well, my idiots</em>, Craig thought. “Stop watching those theories online, you’ll end up like Tweek.” That received him a gasp of disbelief from said boyfriend and a light smack on the head.</p><p> </p><p>The trio smiled, but the shame is still there. With Tweek around, they couldn’t continue their conversation and Token feels like he should correct Clyde, knowing the brunette must have taken their silence earlier as agreement. With Tweek around, Craig is now laughing at their in-game deaths and being competitive like usual. Token is used to it now- Craig is still the same, but better. He had a hard time getting the raven-haired to be open and spill his feelings, though with Tweek, it’s like his emotions weren’t even bottled in the first place. However, Token knows Clyde does have a point. Craig is being clingy to his boyfriend and that is out of character for their indifferent friend. Tweek is the clingy one, everyone knows this. So, why is it that Tweek is the one having fun hanging out as a group and not Craig?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beating your a-a-ass, Clyde!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it on, Jim-boy!”</p><p> </p><p>3 hours has passed, and everyone should be going home. Clyde was the first to head out and Token didn’t miss the lingering look of Clyde on the couple and how Craig seemed to be bothered by it while Tweek didn’t noticed. Jimmy followed suite, without the lingering look, but a smile towards Craig that left the raven-haired a tad bit confused. Tweek should be the next and Craig last, but they stood up at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go. Come on, I’ll walk you home.” <em>Dumbass</em>, Token thought. <em>You live on the opposite street Tweek is. If you wanted to spend more time with him, you could have come up with a better plan.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tweek, instead of being confused or scolding Craig for being stupid, has a smile on his face and he nodded. Token bit his lip. He may be aware of his boyfriend’s clinginess and he is letting it slide or liking it. But the shock on the blond’s face stomped that theory when Craig skillfully wraps his arm around Tweek’s waist and pull him closer.<em> What is happening with you, Craig?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Token, we’re going.” Token shook his head as he snapped back in reality. He stood up, managing to smile at the couple without making it awkward like the previous two. He doesn’t want his group of friends to have any sort of falling out or any fights; he takes his role as the mother of the group very serious, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>“You two be safe on the way home.” He fought the urge to ruffle their hair, his fist shaking slightly as he digs his nails on his palm. Tweek saw it though, before he could even shake the urge out of his hand, then he let out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for inviting me. I had fun!” Tweek exclaimed, Token noticing that his hands flung to the front of his hoodie, as if to hang on the fabric for dear life and shook slightly before it was forcedly dropped. He inwardly laughed at the thought of them having bad habits that they couldn’t stop so they just forced themselves to not do them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad that you did, Tweek. Make sure to text me when you guys get home, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a routine now. They have a group chat, and every time they go home from each other’s houses, it is a must that they send a message when they arrive at their humble abode safely. It’s because of an incident with Jimmy being tripped by another group of assholes on the way home and Clyde, Jimmy himself, and Tweek had to convinced Craig and Token not to commit murder. Craig couldn’t sleep that night and kept asking Jimmy who they are, so Tweek suggested the messaging routine and they admit that the small fear of losing a friend during the night disappeared when the routine started.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>craig tucker is an asshole</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:15 </em>honey, I’m hoooooome</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:21</em> have u 4goten ur single, btch</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:22</em> :((((</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:22</em> SHUT UP JIMMY I AM MAD AT U</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>6:23</em> but I think ur just mad cuz ur single</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:23</em> STOP QUOTING STEVEN UNIVERSE, U GAE ROCK</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd </strong>
</p><p><em>6:24</em> clod</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>6:25</em> I’m glad ur home, Clyde</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:25</em> ONLY TOKEN LOVES MEEEE TOKEN PLEASE CONTINUE LOVING ME</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>6:26</em> Jimmy, are you home yet?</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:26</em> Bruh</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>6:27</em> LMAO REJECTEEEEED</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:30</em> yah mom</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>6:30</em> Okay good</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:31</em> I het u gays</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>6:32</em> the feelings are mutual</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:33</em> <span class="u">@Panic!AtTheEverywhere</span> UR BF IS BEING MEAAAN</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>6:34</em> criag STOp being meANTO clyDe</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:35</em> still cant get over the fact tweek types like how he speaks lmao</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>6:36</em> sorrrrrry</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:37</em> nooooo bb boi its tots fine</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>6:39</em> c:</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:40</em> <span class="u">@SpaceNerd</span> yah boi is mine nao</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>6:43</em> nooo I am loyal</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>6:45</em> jimmy every1 knows u have the hots for Kyle</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:45</em> EXPOOOOOOSED</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:47</em> efhlefndkwlaksods</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>6:48</em> that is not true (づ￣ 3￣)づ(づ￣ 3￣)づ</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>6:50</em> r u serious</p><p>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</p><p><em>7:00</em> i’m home</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>7:01</em> that’s good!</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>7:02</em> stan is calling me lmaoooooooo idk why</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>7:04</em> cuz ur stealing his man dude</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>7:06</em> but i hheaRD they are just frieNDS</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>7:06</em> uuuuugh big thUMbs small pHone</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>7:08</em> remind me to give u a new phone on Christmas</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>7:09</em> OMG ME TOO</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>7:09</em> <span class="u">@</span><span class="u">jimboooooooi</span> so why did Stan called you?</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>7:10</em> REJECTED ONCE AGAIN</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>7:11</em> ಥ_ಥ</p><p>
  <strong>jimboooooooi</strong>
</p><p><em>7:13</em> just asked if wends will be at the comlab tmrw</p><p>
  <strong>Mach0Tac0</strong>
</p><p><em>7:14</em> sus</p><p>
  <strong>Panic!AtTheEverywhere</strong>
</p><p><em>7:14</em> craig where u @? U should be home</p><p>
  <strong>Ya’llneedJesus</strong>
</p><p><em>7:14</em> <span class="u">@SpaceNerd</span>?</p><p>
  <strong>SpaceNerd</strong>
</p><p><em>7:16</em> uh yah, im home sorry just had to talk to Trish</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he is not home. He is far from home. He is going to go to Jimmy’s, and he had instructed the brunette not to tell anyone. He is planning on letting Tweek hang out with each of them. Craig cringed at his made-up lie, even getting a private message from Jimmy saying that it sounded suspicious but the topic on the group chat quickly changed to Clyde whining that Token hates him. The thought of Tweek smiling and laughing at his friends’ antics made his chest tight and his cheeks burn.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why Craig is so distant lately and why he needs Tweek to be there in every hang out is because- is that a portal?</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s body froze in place, his phone dropping on the ground. The portal whooshed menacingly, its bright white light glaring at Craig. It’s in front of him. If he didn’t look up in time, he could have gone through the portal without him noticing it. He took a step back, sweat forming on his forehead and his breathing is shallow.</p><p> </p><p>He took another step back, wanting to run away. He builds up the adrenaline to run; run far away from said portal because he is not in the mood to be dragged into whatever bullshit the town is brewing now nor in the mood to prove his friends’ right. He took a deep breath and was about to bolt out of there when he saw his reflection on the portal. At least, he thinks it’s HIS reflection.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the same teenage boy, tuff of raven hair coming out of the dark blue chullo and yellow pom on top complete with the dark blue worn out jacket. But there is a big shining red ‘S’ on the middle of it. The reflection is bulkier than he is. Is this him? What is happening? Though, the pissed off expression decorating his face totally reminds Craig of himself. He fought the urge to touch the portal and reach out to the other him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s useless by this point. He jinxed himself and summoned a portal to another universe just so the world can rub it on his face that his friends are right once again. He let out a defeated groan, hand flying to his face and tiredly run down his face. The portal whooshed again, the reflection disappearing, and Craig’s eyes widen at what is in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>There are three other Craigs looking back at him. One doesn’t have the signature chullo hat and the hair is gel-ed down. This Craig’s accessories are pink shutter glasses and around his neck is a periwinkle scarf made of out fur. He is not even wearing anything in blue instead his torso is hugged by a fuchsia jacket with his name embroidered on it and underneath is a white crop top with a single pink triangle on the middle. This Craig is also losing its usual ‘doesn’t give a fuck’ vibe though the asshole vibe is enhanced, especially with that teasing smirk painted on his face. <em>Looks like a total bitch to me, </em>Craig whispered inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>The next Craig is wearing the hat, but his outfit is not in his favorite color. It’s a black clergy cassock. A necklace adorned his neck with a cross pendant perfectly place on the middle of his chest. <em>He reminds me of Father Maxi, might be a pastor then? </em>He never thought himself as a holy person. Perfecting the youth pastor outfit is a leather bounded bible on the other Craig’s hand, a tranquil smile contrast to the previous Craig.</p><p> </p><p>The last Craig has the hat in check, but again, the rest of the outfit is not cladded with shades of blue. A brown cloak hangs around his shoulders, clipped together by a round gold brooch. Underneath is a cedar-brown turtleneck, large enough that the clothing is hiding the boy’s mouth. Sienna gloves hid his hands away and a leather belt wrapped around his shoulder and torso, with several leather pouches attached to it. <em>He looks like he came from a medieval era.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The portal whooshed once more, and Craig is certain it is his own reflection now. He took a cautious step back and the portal quickly moved forward, wanting to swallow Craig inside. Fast on his feet, the raven-haired jumped back but unfortunately twisting his ankle, stumbling, and landing on his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“No, fuck, leave me alone!” Craig shouted, trying to stand up but winced in pain, cursing his newly obtained sprain. Inhaling, he willed himself to push his body up, limping as he tried to outrun the portal. He looked back, noticing that the portal stopped following him, the bright light mocking him as if swallowing him in is inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he hid behind a house, hissing as his back hit the brick wall rather hard than he intended. Running a hand through his hair and his tongue across his teeth, his shoulders dropped, and he thought he could relax.</p><p> </p><p>He has a sprain and a portal just appeared out of nowhere, he nearly forgot that he needs to go to Jimmy’s. His phone chimed and he whipped it out, finding 100 new messages from the group chat, and a private message from Tweek and Jimmy. He opened Tweek’s message first, now realizing it’s not just a single message from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em> 8:04</em> craig? U ok?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:06</em> i’m wrried</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:10</em> did i do smTHng wrng?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:12</em> if I did, i’m sry pls forgive me</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:20</em> pls talk to me</p><p> </p><p>His heart ached. <em>No, no, no, no. Tweek, you did nothing wrong! </em>Before he could even register it, his fingers are typing, and the message is instantly sent. His eyes closed, trying to even his breathing as he slowly slid down the brick wall, exhausted and in pain. His eyes scanned his reply, licking his chapped lips as he tastes a sour flavor on the back of his throat for lying to his significant other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:32</em> i’m fine sorry just not feeling well don’t worry I’ll just sleep it off gnight babe</p><p> </p><p>He opened Jimmy’s message, eyes flicking back and forth as he tries to decide if he should tell Jimmy the truth. He cursed his softness, not wanting to worry his friends and boyfriend and he cursed his pride for winning over his senses and not tell that he encountered a portal to possibly other universes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>John Mulaney &gt; Craig Fucker</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:10</em> dude where u @</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Craig Fucker &gt; John Mulaney</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:32</em> sry dude smthng came up lets meet tmrw instead</p><p> </p><p>He tosses his head back, letting out a loud curse when it hit the wall. He swallowed, closing his eyes tight as he tries to will himself to stand up again. He doesn’t have any decent sleep these past few days (his mind is busy thinking of Tweek and so he lies awake in his bed, trying to count the small number of freckles that are scattered on the blond’s shoulder), making his body weaker than normal unlike a certain coffee-loving insomniac that can go a week without any wink of sleep. A chime emitted from his phone and he decided to just call Token to pick him up when he saw Tweek replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:34</em> fuck craig u scARed me!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:35</em> be sure to eat dINner first, OK? gudnyT, tiger</p><p> </p><p>His lips twitched, finding it hard not to smile at the last reply. His fingers automatically typed in his message, but a sense of being watched stopped him from hitting send. He gulped, looking up to see the portal towering over him ominously. Inside the portal, he saw Tweek staring at him, baby blue eyes meeting Craig’s emerald orbs. His mouth is moving but the whooshes of the portal drowned out his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek?” was his last words before the portal fell on top of him and the raven-haired is gone. The phone fell on the ground with a thud, a bright light imitating from the screen. A small breeze flew by, carrying fallen leaves with it and passing through where Craig was sitting before. The messenger app on his phone is open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:36</em> i love u!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Craigs And Those Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There you are, Craig. I had been looking everywhere for you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Did my invitations disappear</em> <em><br/>Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?<br/>Tell me why the hell no one is here<br/>Tell me what to do to make it all feel better</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Pity Party </em>by<em> Melanie Martinez</em> echoed throughout the Donovan household. Clyde is alone, his father left the house earlier to buy materials he needs for a customized pair of shoes. He and his father had grown closer throughout the years, as well as with his sister who lives in New York. He envies his sister; he wants to get out of this white-trash town but at the same time, wants to take care of their father as he wasn’t able to do that with their mother. Even so, he tries to live his life in South Park with his head held high and look at the brighter side of any situation.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe it's a cruel joke on me</em> <em><br/>Whatever, whatever<br/>Just means there's way more cake for me<br/>Forever, forever </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The brunette has the volume of his Bluetooth speaker on blast, singing along as he places the cold leftover pizza slices on the microwave. Punching the correct buttons, he moved to the fridge to get a can of soda. He is a tad bit tired, choosing to play <em>World of Warcraft</em> until 2 am rather than sleep early since he already got to play a lot in Token’s room. He let out a yawn before chugging the entire can, head slightly banging along with the beat.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's my party and I'll cry if I want to</em> <em><br/>Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)</em></p><p><em>I'll cry until the candles burn down this place</em> <em><br/>I'll cry until my pity—</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He whipped his head to stare at the other room. The music got cut off and his phone is now ringing, <em>Partners In Crime </em>by<em> SetItOff</em> replacing Melanie. He stared at the clock hanging from their kitchen wall. 8:30 am. What does Token want from him at this hour? Normally, it’s the other way around with Clyde bothering his friend to accompany him with his usual drive to <em>Taco Bell</em>. His microwave dinged and he carefully took the heated pizza slices out and place them on a small plate before grabbing another can of soda and head off to the living room where his phone is still ringing. Placing his unhealthy breakfast on the small coffee table, he disables his Bluetooth and finally answer the phone before its last ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyallo?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What took you so long to pick up!?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He pouted, even if Token couldn’t see him. “I was in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Token sigh, and he is 100% sure that he is pinching the bridge of his nose much like Stan does. Token could have chosen a better circle of friends than them and Stan’s, but he guesses he likes taking care of idiots like himself and Craig. He grabbed a slice, stomach growling at the sight of grease sliding at the side and half-cooked pepperoni stuck on bland cheese.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You better not be eating leftover pizza and soda for breakfast.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, fuck. He took a bite, pulling the pizza away from his trap of a mouth to stretch the cheese and chew obnoxiously to signal Token that he is too lazy to cook breakfast and the leftover pizza is practically begging Clyde to eat it. To be honest, he can only cook eggs and hotdogs, other than that, the kitchen will be set on fire. Not like Token can do any better. The only person who can cook other than eggs and hotdogs is Tweek. That blonde is a hoarder of skills and talents, Jimmy has joked once though it is true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Goddamnit, Clyde.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clyde was about to tell Token off that if his parents do not cook for him, he’ll end up every day in McDonalds and possibly be as obese as Cartman. But he heard another voice beside Token, and it seems that this person is trying to steal the phone from his friend. The voice sounds like Craig but a bit muffled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that him? Let me talk.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, Craig, just—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not Craig. It’s—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just please, behave.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clyde is confused. Is it Craig or is it not Craig? It sounds like their apathetic asshole though the mystery person said they are not him so who is in Token’s bedroom at this hour other than his squad? He swallowed the piece he was eating before running a hand over his mouth to wipe of crumbs but end up scratching his chin in thought. It plausible that his two other friends could just be messing with him, but Token’s voice sound so tired that he deemed whatever the situation over there must be serious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mosquito! Get your ass down here and help me, you asshole!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Okay, that sounded like Craig. But who the hell is Mosquito? Craig must be drunk out of his mind that he is hallucinating imaginary friends. Maybe that’s why Token is calling him, to help deal with a drunk raven-haired. Though, it is quite strange. Normally, they call Tweek to pick Craig up since even at an abnormally drunken state, Craig trusts Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>If Clyde is being honest, he trusts the blond as well to take care of them whenever they go to a party since most of the times, Tweek is sober. He is still working on driving, so if Token is wasted as well, he would ask the owner of the house if they could crash for the night. Now that he thought about it, why would Craig be drinking? And be wasted at this hour?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That isn’t very nice.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut it, Pope Francis!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Clyde? Clyde, just please come here.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah, Token has the phone now. He balances his phone on his shoulder to grab his can, sipping from it before speaking, “Dude, what is happening? Why are there people in your room? Is Craig drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t explain it right now. It’s better if you see it for yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His phone vibrated and he pulled it away to see a text message from Jimmy. Unlike Craig who hides his notification, Clyde doesn’t and thinks it’s a waste of time that he needs to punch in his password just to see one message. His eyebrow furrowed as he read the older brunette’s message, gulping as the soda passes through his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jimmylicious &gt; Hotdudeinyourarea</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>8:45 </em>Token’s house. Now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, that is totally not vague or ominous whatsoever. If their very own comedian is not making jokes or not lively at 8 in the morning, then it must be profoundly serious. He was about to reply to Jimmy’s message when he heard another voice coming from the phone that is not Token nor the previous people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“—Jimmy, and he is on his way here—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tokeeeeen, why aren’t you wearing our totally sexy jacket? Do you hate it?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jesus Christ, get off me, Craig.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He stood up, gripping on the can tighter than before but not enough to make it burst and get it all over his pants. Craig is flirting with Token. Then he remembered their conversation yesterday, thinking that Token must have made their friend drunk for whatever reason. <em>Maybe to break Tweek and Craig up?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Then the possibility of the raven-haired being <em>drunk</em> hit him. Drunk Craig would still hit on Tweek, even to the point of crying when the blond decided to humor him and said he is taken, finding it hilarious that his boyfriend forgot that he is already in a relationship with the person he is hitting on. His chest tightens as he imagines Craig flirting with another person that isn’t Tweek. It looks and feel so... wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Token, what the fuck? Why is Craig hitting on you?” He slammed the can on the table as he sat back down, voice dripping with venom as he closed his eyes, trying to get the image of a heart broken Tweek out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dude, just get your ass here! I’ll explain everything!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You better, once I get there.” He ended the call, wincing as he slams the phone on the wooden surface in anger.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled, leaning back as he run a hand through his bed hair. He let out a tired sigh as he closes his eyes. He wants the old Craig back but not to the expense of breaking another person’s heart. Tweek is their friend, no matter what, he rationalizes. And to think Token would steep this low is mind-blowing and irritating. First, Craig and Token are both in their own stable relationship. Second, he is smarter than all of them combined, and this is the only way he could think of to hang out with Craig more? There is something Clyde is missing. And the only way he could know is if he goes back to Token’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“I want tacos.” He said to no one in particular, standing up to change out of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you not let us talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Token is exasperated, he has been pacing back and forth on his carpeted floor that he is sure if he pace enough more times, he could generate electricity. His hands find its way back to his face, rubbing down to his chin as he let out an exhausted sigh. He stops his abuse on the lavender carpet to stare at the intruders on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>There are four Craigs on his bed. His mind joke that it could be a weird fantasy of Tweek but knowing the blond, he would freak out rather than be pleased. Token is positive he is hallucinating because it couldn’t be just a coincidence that they were just talking about alternate universes yesterday then there are other Craigs fighting on his bed while their own friend is missing. He knows that these four couldn’t be any of their Craig, because they are just so different. The only similarity they have is the soulless emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he is not your Clyde.”</p><p> </p><p>He answered one of the Craig, the one who looks like he came from a fantasy novel. He is sitting far away from the others and could hardly be heard due to his muffled voice. He is staring at Token with an emotion that the dark-skinned boy can only think of as sadness. Why he holds that emotion towards Token, he does not know.</p><p> </p><p>His answer sounded so possessive and stupid, but it’s the correct answer, because this Craig is not their friend. And if the real Craig is here, he would have laughed his ass off. The Asian Girls moved on from drawing Craig and Tweek to messing with Clyde and himself. He could only be thankful that Nichole is not making a big deal out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. It’s Mosquito and you, Tupperware, kidnapped him.” Another Craig piped in.</p><p> </p><p>He looks the most like his best friend, but with a bright red S stitched on the middle of his jacket. And another difference is, he seems to hate Token which is devastating for said boy. They could never truly hate one another because they couldn’t even be mad at each other for three days. Craig excused that it’s because he prefers his boring routine that consists of talking to his best friend doesn’t get destroyed, but Token knows he cares for him and doesn’t like avoiding him. Token’s heart ached as the possibility of them not even friends in another universe pass through his mind. But what is with the names?</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t even know why you want to talk with that fashion disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>There are a couple of things that disturb Token about this Craig. First, he is wearing pink. Pink. He looks like a child of Big Gay Al’. He is not even wearing the chullo that makes Craig, well, Craig. And he is wearing make-up. He is more of a stereotypical homosexual than his best friend will ever be. The way that he is laying on his stomach on Token’s bed, with his legs swinging back and forth, just prove his point because from a mile away one could tell its Craig laying down by how lazy he looks. And he just noticed that this Craig is wearing platform high heels. Craig is already tall so standing next to this one would make Token look tiny. He even has a fur scarf that he is messing with, and Token, who is far richer than any of them, doesn’t even own one.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, I do not know what your business with Hercules is, but he does sound distress earlier.” The last Craig spoke, and he is even weirder than the previous one.</p><p> </p><p>He is a youth pastor, Token has guessed by the cross around his neck and the bible he is holding, and that in itself is bizarre. His best friend is not the most holy person you could meet, and he will never be as patient and tranquil like the Craig that is talking to him right now. And the odd names their counterparts have is bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not any of your Clyde. As you can tell, I am not any of your Token either. You four are literally the same person, for fuck’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Token is unbelievably patient but having multiple of your idiotic best friend can drain anyone. The four Craigs stared at each other before having the same disgusted look on their faces, as if they are disappointed on one another despite the other being themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, what are you supposed to be? A peasant?” accused Pink Craig of Medieval Craig, raising his middle finger that somehow is calming Token. Of course, Token thought, you are still flipping people off.</p><p> </p><p>“And you? A whore?” Token bite down a laugh at Medieval’s Craig retort and at the failed attempt of flipping Pink Craig back (his gloved hand hiding the offensive gesture) which earned an offended gasp by the other.</p><p> </p><p>Pastor Craig didn’t say anything, but obviously displeased by his counterparts.  Look-alike Craig has his arms crossed, muttering underneath his breath, equally annoyed. Token let out what seems to be his tenth sigh that day before facing the four copies of his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Can I at least know something that can differentiate all of you?”</p><p> </p><p>That seems to stop Pink Craig and Medieval Craig’s bickering. They are all silent for a couple of seconds that made Token think he must have made them mad. He opened his mouth to apologize before Medieval Craig raised his hand, raising a brow at Token that seemed to say he should know this information by now.</p><p> </p><p>“The name is Feldspar. I am a bandit.” And with that, Pink Craig moved from his spot while he glares at ‘Feldspar’, earning the same treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you’re a thief, you look like a homeless person!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, enough fighting, please.” Token begged, noticing the flare of anger from Feldspar’s eyes igniting at the accusation. He is also taken aback that his name is not Craig, but immediately reasoned that it must be a cover-up name since he is a thief. Pastor Craig raised his hand as well to introduce himself as an attempt to focus their attention on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Craig Tucker. A youth pastor in our town.” He said with a smile, which should make Token happy, but it sends shivers down his spine. It looks so out of character and it doesn’t suite well with his dull eyes. Nevertheless, Token smiled back out of politeness.</p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig. A superhero. That’s all you need to know.” Look-alike Craig spoke, giving Token a side glance before he faced the others again. Maybe the Token in Super Craig’s world, Tupperware as he said, is either a supervillain or in another group of superheroes that is not on good terms with Super Craig’s. He also smiled at him, nodding at the information. He is quite curious on what is his best friend’s powers are.</p><p> </p><p>“I see—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also Craig~!” Pink Craig interrupted with a giggle that wiped Token’s smile off his face. Craig does not giggle yet here he is, hearing another version of his best friend giggling like a schoolgirl. He is sitting by the edge of the bed, legs crossed as he bats his eyelashes at Token.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a metrosexual,” his lips curving into a smirk as he continued “it’s a portmanteau of metropolitan and heterosexual, and basically, fashion is my passion and is my number one priority.” He finishes with a wink directed at Token.</p><p> </p><p><em>Heterosexual.</em> Token allowed himself to laugh loudly at that, earning confused stares from his guests. He is holding to his stomach, tears of joy pricking at the side of his eyes then force himself to stop when he saw Metrosexual Craig’s glare. Fashion does exist on the real Craig’s vocabulary however heterosexual does not.</p><p> </p><p>“You are anything but straight, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Token swore he saw spike of panic danced around four pairs of eyes. Metrosexual Craig stumbled on his words; eyes wide as he tried to think of an excuse. Token raised a brow at this, confused on why they are all surprised to a statement that is truer than the weather? Then a realization hit him. He forgot to contact Tweek! His hand flew to his face again before he pats down his pants to look for his phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m an idiot,</em> he cursed himself, <em>I should have contacted Tweek before Clyde and Jimmy!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, but I am straight! How dare you accuse me of being—” Metrosexual Craig roared, standing up and walking to Token with a finger pointed at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Token swallowed because one angry Craig is already scary but there are four copies of said boy that is mad at him. But they are interrupted by Token’s door opening. He turns around to see Jimmy, who is not looking at any of them because he is busy adjusting his crutches.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig, you saying you’re straight is the funniest s-s-shit I’ve ever h-heard.” Jimmy stuttered with a smile before looking up. His smile disappeared in a flash and is replaced with a frown. “What the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fastpass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Brother Jimmy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy?”</p><p> </p><p>They all said at the same time, making Jimmy more confused. He stared at Token, eyebrows furrowing as he saw how tired his friend is. The brunette couldn’t blame him, knowing that he deals with Craig daily and now he is dealing with not just one but four Craigs. <em>Token is not lying, huh?</em> Jimmy asked himself before walking next to Token, leaning on his crutches as he stared at the people in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-So, it’s true,” He said, scrutinizing each of the Craig, particularly the one in front of his friend whose arms are crossed, and eyebrow is raised at the new presence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fastpass, what are you doing? Did Professor Timothy get into your head?” Super Craig asked, frowning. It took Jimmy a second before he realized that the question is directed at him, because his name is not Fastpass.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh,” He stammered then look up at Token for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I suppose he is not our Jimmy too.” Pastor Craig said, smiling at Jimmy who felt similar shivers down his spine at the sight of that smile. This Craig looks drugged out of his mind due to how peaceful he looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, he is not. He is our Jimmy.”  Token replied, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t trust you. Where’s Professor Timothy?” Super Craig stood up, pushing Token away from Jimmy with a snarl. Jimmy gasped, raising his crutch behind Token to stop him from stumbling back. Their dark-skinned friend stare with wide eyes at this Craig who has an arm out, blocking the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t push Token around!” The Craig cladded in pink yelled before running to Token’s side and clutched his arm possessively. Jimmy is confused as hell, but it seems that in alternate universes, they are all not friends or might even be rivals which saddens the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, hon?” <em>What?</em> Token caught Jimmy’s stare and groan, trying to pry Metrosexual Craig off his arm but to no avail. If he and Craig are together in another universe, he would personally beat the fuck out of his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, but please get off.” He said, the Craig hugging his arm nodded but didn’t remove himself from Token. He glared at Super Craig, a pout on his red lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do that again and I’ll wrap my scarf around your neck and strangle your ass, you Superman wannabe!” Metrosexual Craig warned before turning to Jimmy, “And you, who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, uh,” Jimmy licked his lips, heart aching at the thought of their leader not knowing him but the Craig blocking him raised his hands, balling into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“His identity is none of your concern. Now, Tupperware, if you don’t show us Professor Timothy, I’ll resort to violence.”<em> Like you always do</em>, Token and Jimmy thought at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig, please calm down.” Token pleaded, raising his free hand in defense.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this Timothy?” The Craig holding Token hostage asked. Jimmy tore his attention away from the trio to stare at the remaining Craigs on Token’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>The Craig wearing a pastor outfit has a frown on his face as he stares at the fighting men. But he caught Jimmy’s gaze and his lips twitched into a smile. It’s not as creepy as before, but still not the same smile their friend has. The other Craig, who is at the far end of the bed, is staring at him too. There is an emotion behind his stare, but Jimmy couldn’t tell what it is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start with your boyfriend there.” Jimmy’s attention snapped back at the bickering men, hoping to find Tweek to sort out this problem. But it turns out, ‘Super Craig’ in front of him is referring to Pink (Jimmy named him, finding it hard to call of them the same name).</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your boyfriend?” Jimmy asked Token, raising his chin to point at Pink who is glaring daggers at everyone but the dark-skinned boy.</p><p> </p><p>Token let out another groan before yanking Pink’s arms off his then glare at Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not my boyfriend! I will never do that to Twe—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door flung open suddenly, alerting everyone. Clyde is leaning on the door frame, sweat dripping down his forehead with his eyes closed. He is out of breath and Token realized he must have run from his house. Everything is silent, minus Clyde’s deep breaths. Noticing the dead air, he opened his eyes just to see Craig in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude—”</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Craig Tucker is referring to him as royalty? He didn’t thought running would make his hearing fucked up. He let out a jarred laugh but noticed that his friend is wearing brown clothing opposed to his usual shades of blue. He let out one last exhale before standing up and as soon as he does, Craig is one the floor with one knee bended and his head lowered.</p><p> </p><p>“What is happening—What the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde jumped a few feet back, chocolate eyes wide in shock at the scene before him. There are a few more Craigs than normal! He isn’t sure if the one wearing pink is a Craig as well, but the other three definitely are. He swallowed, looking back and forth at Token and Jimmy whose face show fatigue, and are screaming for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness?” Clyde’s eyes drifted down to see the Craig in front of him is staring back at him in confusion. <em>Bitch, I’m the one confused here!</em> He screamed in his head as he took another step back.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Token, what is happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I may ask, why are you telling them your inquiries? You have the Stick of Truth, do you not?” The Craig in front of him stood up, blocking the others. Clyde wants to run but he doesn’t know if it is out of Token’s house or inside the room. He chose the latter, pushing Craig out of the way then hiding behind Token.</p><p> </p><p>“My lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop calling me that, dude!”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“Token, who are all these peasants?”</p><p> </p><p>“P-P-Peasants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fastpass, ignore them and let’s get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s it.” Pastor Craig stood up then proceed to stomp towards Token’s door, shoving Feldspar inside the room before slamming the poor door close and twisting the lock. He faces everyone, a passive smile dancing on his lips before it dropped. His eyebrows are furrowed, and a scary scowl replaced his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody, take a fucking seat <strong>NOW</strong>!” He bellowed and with that, everyone settled in Token’s room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, so the three of you are from this universe.”</p><p> </p><p>They are sitting on the floor, minus Pastor Craig who is sitting on the bed, his tranquil personality back like a switch. Metrosexual Craig, or Pink (they all agreed to name him after the singer, even got a giggle from the boy) is sitting next to Token’s left while on his right sit Clyde, who is sending side glances at Feldspar. Beside Feldspar is Jimmy, whose back is leaning on Super Craig’s for support. They have explained that their Craig is missing since last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and we don’t know where he is.” Token replied with a sigh, Jimmy’s phone on his hand. He is checking Craig’s reply last night, determined that it has some sort of clue.</p><p> </p><p>“And it seems everyone here do not know how we can return to our own universes?” Feldspar asked, voice still muffled.</p><p> </p><p>Defeated sighs and in sync nodding made the thief frown despite the others not being able to see his mouth. His finger tapped his knee, agitated to go home. He saw Clyde looking at him again and this time, he faced the brunette and raised a brow. Clyde smiled sheepishly at him before scooting closer to Token. He was about to ask what his problem is when he started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since ya’ll are stuck here, er, one of you should act like our Craig for now. So, no one would notice he is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, Clyde. We should tell Mrs. and Mr. Tucker about—”</p><p> </p><p>“That his son is missing? Come on, Token, they will be devastated. Remember when he got sent to Peru?”</p><p> </p><p>Token sent a glare at Clyde’s direction, but Jimmy interfered. “It’s j-j-just for now, Token.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the Craigs’ and Token’s objection, they formed a plan on who is going to act like this universe’s Craig today and tomorrow. They will switch per day, letting everyone experience on what it is to be like another Craig. Monday would be a quite the challenge; the Craigs need to continue acting while they are in class. Luckily, Token is all in Craig’s classes so he can help whenever a Craig is in trouble. The only Craig that won’t go to school is Feldspar, since the mention of being trapped in a building for more than six hours only made sense to the thief when he related it to a dungeon. Clyde and Jimmy quickly learned that every Craig, no matter the universe, has the Tucker signature aka raising the middle finger at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, also, there is another problem.” Token started, earning a groan from Super Craig, but still urged him to go on. He stared at Clyde and Jimmy, still unsure if they should even open that topic.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>Pastor Craig’s shoulders tensed, Pink’s eyes fluttered close, Feldspar still has that stoic expression and Super Craig averted his gaze. So, two negative reaction and two neutral which is troubling because none of it are positive. Clyde bit his lip anxiously while Jimmy held his breath. Token closed his eyes before staring at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“He is in—”</p><p> </p><p>“We all have a Tweek in our universes, right?” The trio stared at Pink who sat up, interrupting Token once again. The Craigs refused to stare at one another but gave a quick nod at Pink’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s easy to deal with him.” Token was about to tell them the one of most important part of their friendship before Pastor Craig also interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Anyways, I am rather interested on what are the other universes like. Care to share?” He asked Super Craig who stare at him with a stoic expression, mirroring Feldspar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy, Clyde, and Token shared a look. Why are they refusing to talk about Tweek? Token typed something on Jimmy’s phone before passing it to Clyde. He nudged the brunette’s side and quickly glance at the phone before looking back at Super Craig. Clyde’s eyebrow rose in question before opening the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something is up but let’s just go with the flow. Maybe they are tired of being told what to do</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clyde stared at Token before passing it to Jimmy, not letting Feldspar read what is on it. He also gestured to the phone and Jimmy saw the same thing he saw. They both nodded quickly before looking at Super Craig, Jimmy nudging him to start his story.</p><p> </p><p>“Our world is filled with superheroes and supervillains, of course. We, uh,” He gestured at Token, Jimmy and Clyde. “We all used to be on the same team until our leaders, Mysterion and The Coon, had a fight.” They all seemed confused, so he added, “McCormick and Cartman.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are leaders?”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, don’t tell me we are in Cartman’s g-g-group.”</p><p> </p><p>Pink and Feldspar seemed to be annoyed at the mention of the two while Pastor Craig has that drugged out smile on his face. Super Craig let out a snort before his eyes turned away from everyone. He closed them, a neutral expression on his face but the trio could tell he is a bit uncomfortable with the topic. Their curiosity won over them though.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, unfortunately.” Jimmy let out a groan, his head hitting Super Craig’s shoulder. He let out a small laugh at the other’s reaction, remembering the same reaction he got from Fastpass.</p><p> </p><p>“You, me, him,” he pointed his chin at Clyde, “Scott Malkinson, Kyle and Cartman.” He is expecting another groan from the brunette but instead met with silence. He tried to turn around to see Jimmy’s reaction but stopped as soon as he saw Token and Clyde grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“With Kyle, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You chose Kyle over me, dude? Dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shut the fuck up, assholes. Super Craig, c-c-con… c-c-co-… go on.” Super Craig stared at Jimmy’s friends who just nodded at him to continue but are still smiling. He shrugged and thought it must be an inside joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t really care why they fought. Mysterion came one day to pick up Tupperware,” he pointed at Token, “Stan, and uh...” He licked his lips as his fists open and closes. “Tweek. Professor Timothy announced that they will be separated. Something about Cthulhu or whatever.” He leaned back, his head and Jimmy’s gently bumping against each other.</p><p> </p><p> “So, in South Park, there are two superheroes group running around and often fighting one another rather than villains like Professor Chaos. Honestly, it seems only Mysterion is interested on capturing him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains why you seemed to have a vendetta for me.” Token smiled sadly, not at all happy to hear that he and Tweek are separated from their friends and his earlier theory is correct.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Super Craig said, but it seems like he doesn’t really mean it. There is more to it than he is telling but Token just waved it off, not wanting to pressure or upset his best friend’s superhero counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“But, dude, what are your powers?” Clyde excitedly exclaimed, earning a stare from Feldspar. Super Craig seems to be in deep thought before shrugging, raising his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly involves my fist. Violence.” Clyde, Jimmy, and Token let out a sigh before laughing at how accurate it is. They should have known it would be physical power rather than magic. Feldspar fidgeted, Clyde staring at him. The thief seems to be bothered about something.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Feldspar?” Clyde nudged the thief that is sitting next to him. Feldspar lowered his collar, the brunette noticing a faint scar on the side of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot say much. I do not trust any of you,” He said, making Pink and Super Craig roll their eyes but kept their mouths shut. “My universe is always at war.” He continued as he messes with his gloves, refusing to look at anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s sad.” Clyde said, patting Feldspar’s shoulder. The thief stared at the hand before staring at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the ruler of the Kingdom of Darkness. I am your dark mage.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone fell into silence. Pastor Craig hold on to his bible tightly, wearily looking at Clyde. Feldspar shrugs of the brunette’s hand, fixing his collar so it is covering his mouth once again. Clyde stared at the thief with wide eyes before glancing at Token who is also surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that’s it? What about Token, Jimmy and Tweek?” Pink inquires, Jimmy noticing how his face soften at the mention of the blonde. Feldspar let out a sigh, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. Gasps rang out in the room, and the thief’s eyebrow rose in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair!” Clyde immediately leans towards the thief, grabbing a few strands of his hair. It’s a mess really, having patches of bleached brown on some places and raven black on other. Feldspar slapped Clyde’s hand away and put his chullo back, raising his middle finger at everyone, trying not to shiver at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“It is none of your business.” He stated, before adjusting his hat to make sure no strand can be seen. “And you,” He pointed at Jimmy, “You are living in the Elven Kingdom. With the High Jew Elf.” Feldspar is pleased at the turn of attention to the brunette whose cheeks are turning pink.</p><p> </p><p>“O-O-Oh my God,” Jimmy exhaled before Clyde and Token burst out laughing. It didn’t even take a second for them to know that the High Jew Elf is Kyle Broflovski. Their stuttering friend let out a scowl and further lean onto Super Craig, lifting his middle finger briefly at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“How about me, Feldspar?” Token asked as his laughter died down, turning to the thief with a smile. Feldspar looked away, his heart aching at the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“In Kupa Keep Kingdom. With the Grand Wizard, er, Cartman.” Token nodded but a frown on his face, displeased that his counterpart is stuck with someone as crazy as Cartman. “With Tweek too,” he added, voice getting smaller at the mention of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek seems to be stuck with you, Token.” Clyde laughed, earning a nudged from Token. This seems to irritate the Craigs, making the trio look at one another in confusion. Clyde rubbed his chin in thought but before he could even come to a conclusion or a theory, Pastor Craig spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in my universe.” He simply said, fidgeting with the cross around his neck. Everyone’s eyes fell on the pastor who let out a sigh, clutching the cross tighter. “My universe is similar to Feldspar’s, constantly needing of protecting.”  He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Token is a witch doctor in our town, often helping me and our friar,” he gestured at Jimmy, “in the church. Hercules, uh, our Clyde, is a warrior. He is loved by the people.” Clyde smiled at the pastor, obviously proud of his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“A-A-And Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>The pastor’s lips tightened into a line, eyebrows furrowing. He looked around, trying to check if there is another person in the room or if someone is eavesdropping. He took a deep breath before facing Jimmy, who asked the question.</p><p> </p><p>“He is an imp. A spawn of the devil.”</p><p> </p><p>The room fell into silence. Jimmy, Clyde, and Token shared a look before nodding, his odd behavior earlier now making sense. The other Craigs seemed to be lost in their own world, probably trying to grasp the concept of a jittery and anxious Tweek being a mischievous imp.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so hot— horrible! That is so horrible.” Pink exclaimed with a strained grin, Token raising a brow at the slip up.</p><p> </p><p>“A forbidden l-l-love, I see.” Jimmy laughed which made Pastor Craig glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Love? Whatever do you mean?” Jimmy blinked at the question before giving Token and Clyde a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Tweek is your—”</p><p> </p><p>The doorknob jingles and twisted, alerting the boys again. It seems that whoever is behind that door has a key which made Token panic. He is not confident he could tell his parents about their situation, but they didn’t have enough time to scatter or even come up with a plan. The door is once again open, and Token silently wish it’s Tweek behind the door despite the blond not having a key to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Craig. I had been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the doorway is Jason White, wearing the same exact clothes Pink is wearing. And behind him are Token’s parents, equally shock and confused as their son is.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Jyle, fite me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak/Tweek Tweak/Tweek Tweak/Tweek Tweak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He is NOT mine."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I run out of clever chapter titles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could hear his own heart thumping, loud enough that he is sure he is deaf at this point. His calves are burning, and his feet are begging him to stop, his breath forming clouds in the cold air. However, his whole body feels warm— hot even, from all this running. A thin layer of sweat covered the nape of his neck but he continued to dash past the buildings and trees, gaining momentum with each push.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear yelling from the distance as the grey clouds loom over the city. He didn’t dare to look back, the bruises and wounds on his face are a reminder. He is not in Colorado nor even in his own universe. He bites down a groan as the sprain on his leg continues to shoot pain throughout his entire body. His mind is racing faster than his feet, the sound of his feet stomping in time of his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig, get back here!”</p><p> </p><p>His left leg gave in to the pain and the next thing he knew, his whole body hit the concrete, face down on the sidewalk. He hisses, knowing there are now new scratches on his face, and it is bleeding. He tried to stand but ended up falling back.  A cough was all he could let out before he felt a pressure on his back; someone is stepping on him. He closed his eyes; staggering breath went past his chapped lips as he surrenders himself to whoever is above him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over now. I’m taking you back to the headquarters. Professor Timothy will deal with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his deafening heartbeat, he could clearly tell who that voice belongs to. Tears formed on the side of his eyes as he tries to come up with coherent words, but his brain is not cooperating with him and ended up with gibberish.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I— You are not— Where—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder Tweek, good job on capturing him.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes to look up at the figure in front of him. With the raging sun nearly blinding him, he could only see a glimpse of the person’s face. Even so, he knows who it is. Token. His best friend from childhood up to now.</p><p> </p><p>“T-T-Token—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up before someone hears you, bastard.” Token knelt in front of him, and Craig saw his best friend’s head underneath a protective head gear. He is glaring at him, like he did something wrong. Like somehow, running from people who is trying to kill him is a crime and Craig needs to be thrown in jail.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you interfering with our work?” He asked, and Craig missed the way his eyes widen when the raven-haired let his head fall and hit the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am not— I’m not this Super Craig—” Craig muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He is finding it hard to speak and breath at the same time with Tweek’s foot pressing down on his back. He is breathing but the air wouldn’t go in, like it is surrounded by iron bars. He could feel the same rising panic he felt earlier. His eyesight is getting blurrier by the second and his hands are trying to clutch on to something, anything to grasp on to.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t fool us.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired closed his eyes again, letting tears run down his face and he silently weep. He should have never teased fate, knowing it would end like this. He is in another universe and he is going to die by the hands of his boyfriend and best friend’s counterparts. He is going to die without even saying goodbye to any of his loved ones. He is going to die without the people that he cares and significantly care less about. He is going to die without Stripe by his side. He is going to die without Tweek by his side. He let out a loud sob, images of his life faintly seen behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>“Pastor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a nun? Wait, no, don’t take him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, get back here!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig felt hands on his back and cold air hitting his body. He gasped as the air started to fill his empty lungs. He could hear distant voices though they are getting quieter until the only thing he could hear is flapping, the air being sliced by rapid movements. His head is tilted to the side, a hand on his arm and another on his leg. He is in someone’s arms and they could be a thousand feet up. He dared his eyes to open, to grasp whatever is happening around him.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a river of blue, white clouds that promise rain accompanying it. His head rolled to the opposite side and saw darkness. More like, black clothing on a person. He blinked before his eyes trailed up to see a familiar face looking down at him. Golden blond strands of hair blowing back to reveal two vibrant red imperial horns. Smooth and pale skin are peppered with tiny freckles like confetti, eyebrows nearly meeting with his hairline and his small button nose wiggling, reminding anyone of a guinea pig. Craig felt his breath hitched when his eyes locked with his boyfriend; black pupils adorned with a jagged golden ring swallowed by baby blue. He swallowed when he saw the blond’s pink lips tugged into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, his boyfriend does not have horns. He saw flashes of red wings above his head. His boyfriend also does not have wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Pastor, you’re awake! I thought I lost you!” Nor fangs and perfect white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who are you?” He croaked, head spinning as he tries to process the events that just unfolded. This person who is holding him is definitely not his boyfriend however, Craig could not explain the sense of safety and warmth radiating from the blond.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you— Gah!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s body jolted awake when he realized they are falling. He holds on to the blond’s shoulders, seeing an arrow piercing on the bone connecting to the person’s back. He heard the person, whose grip on Craig tighten, cursing like a sailor as he desperately tries to fly. He saw pain etched on the other’s face and his heart ached when their eyes met again. His hand automatically found itself on the blond’s cheek, earning a small smile but quickly dropped as his eyes left Craig’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from him, demon!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig turned his head but before he could even see a glimpse of the other, he is falling. He could see two people being swallowed by the vast sky, purple lightning coming out of the blue person that is quickly becoming a blur and the ringing on his ears getting louder. If Craig wasn’t going to die earlier, he will now. He immediately tried to think of something, of anything, and saw Tweek smiling at him. He let out a jarred laugh before his eyes closed, tear drops stuck on his eyelashes and everything turned black. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why are you crying?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sun is shining down on everyone, though the thick field of snow didn’t melt. The air is still as cold and icy as ever. The town folks are wearing parkas, coats, hats, scarves, and mittens alike with a mug of hot chocolate between their hands. The weather never stopped the South Park children from having fun, however. They are always up and about, trying to create their own enjoyment from whatever they could lay their tiny hands on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone is busy yet they are enjoying the snowy weather. Well, almost everyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On a lonely swing set sat a dark-skinned child with black hair. It’s curly and there is a thin layer of tiny pecks of snow on it. He is wearing a purple sweater with a large yellow T embroidered on the front, accompany with a red scarf around his neck. Big fat tears are rolling down his face with his nose running as he hug his arms closer around his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An hour earlier, he was alone. He was dropped off by his parents and has asked the other children playing if he could join. No one wanted to play with him, so he sat on the swing, crying his heart out and asking and blaming himself on why the children are mean to him. But right now, he is staring at another child who is sitting on the other swing. He is wearing a dark blue chullo with a yellow pompom on top, the hat is large enough to cover his whole head and almost hide his eyes. His dark blue jacket hugged his tiny body with matching yellow mittens on his hands and a blue and yellow striped scarf hanging over his shoulders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is your favorite color, hic, blue?" The child asked, even though it might be obvious.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The other blinked before looking down at his clothes. He stared at the child once again, his face never showing any sign of emotion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I guess so." His voice sounded nasally, like he caught a cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The child nodded, sniffling as he looked at the snow filled ground. His feet are barely touching the snow, but he noticed the other's feet are buried under it, a small darker color on his pants indicating the snow is melting on the denim and it is now wet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your pants are wet now," he pointed out, but the other child didn't remove his gaze on him. He blinked once before speaking up again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is that why you are crying?" the boy cladded in blue asked, making the other snort and shake his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, I, uh,” He stammered, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and blowing his nose on it. He sniffed, tears racing again down his chin as he stared below and disappearing on the snow underneath them. “I was crying because no one wanted to play with me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He received a noise of acknowledgement from the stranger on his left. He peeked to see the boy tapping his cheek, deep in thought. The other let out a hum before locking eyes with him. His nose and cheeks are now a pink hue due to the cold, but his eyes remained emotionless despite how green it is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Can I push you?” is his simple question as he gestured at the swing. The boy nodded, confused by the stranger’s behavior though at the same time excited, for this is the first child that wanted to talk to him. He adjusted himself, fingers curling around the metal chains. He shivered but told himself to bear the cold and made a mental note to wear mittens next time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He turned his head around to see two yellow mittens dangling in front of his eyes. The stranger’s head is tilted to the side while his mitten-less hand grips the fingers of the mittens. They do not know each other, but the boy in blue is offering his mittens to him. He slowly accepted the clothing, noticing that it is a tad bigger on his hands but nevertheless felt warm. A small smile creeped on his face as he turned to the boy behind him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He faces forward, his smile growing bigger as he holds on to the chains again, not feeling its coldness. He felt a pressure behind his back- the other boy’s hands- and the swing started moving forward, making him kick his legs despite it not doing anything to give him more momentum.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why does no one want to play with you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His smile dropped and turn into a frown as he remembers the events earlier. He has asked politely but all he received are mean remarks, especially towards his skin color. He debated whether to tell the other but the mittens on his hands reminded him of the other’s possible kindness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because they said I’m different. You know, because of my skin color.” He replied, still kicking his feet back and forth while the other pushed him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They are stupid.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He nodded in acknowledgement. His parents have told him that there are people who refuses to accept the fact that people with different colored skin exist and he should ignore them. Let Karma decide their fate, his father has said. He thought only adults think that way, but he realizes it doesn’t matter what their age are- they would always be immature if they have a mindset like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My grandma told me everyone is going to be mean someday. Even my parents,” the boy in blue started, trying to not push the other higher so they could still hear each other talk, “and she said I should never care for what they say.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My parents said to just ignore them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then why did it bother you when no one wanted to play with you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He let out a hum, thinking the other’s question over. Other than the reason earlier, it bothered him that the entire playground is filled with children, but they are all huddled in groups, not a single child playing on his own. Then that’s when he realized he was alone. He was lonely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because I realized I don’t have any friends.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have any either.” Came the quick reply.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He gestured for the other to stop the swing and in a second, the swing is immobilized, and they are staring at one another. The boy in blue tore his eyes away from him to stare at a group of their peers building a snowman. Or more like, burying their friend wearing an orange parka in snow to look like a real-life snowman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They said I’m mean. Because I do this,” he faced the child sitting on the swing set and raised his middle finger at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With the other’s eyes widening, he forcefully put it down, shuffling his feet, getting more snow to melt against his pants, as he shoves his cold hands inside the pockets of his jacket. He is ready to hear the other telling him off and running away. But instead, he is met with silence. He peeked and see the boy in the purple sweater just staring at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because that IS mean.” He simply replied, not running away, or pushing anyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care,” he shrugs before continuing, “My family does it all the time, even my little sister,” he said, inwardly happy that this is the first person who didn’t run away or got angry at him. “and she is just 3 years old.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He heard the other laugh, making a smile creep on his lips. He awkwardly sat next to the other swing, eyeing the other group of friends away from them. He couldn’t understand it but the four of them gives him heebie-jeebies and his grandma told him to avoid people who makes him feel like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re weird,” and he inhaled, closing his eyes to hear unpleasant words towards him just because he is following his parents’ footsteps.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But I like that you’re weird. It makes you different. Like me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They stare at each other, huge smiles on their tiny faces as the snow slowly fell around them. Children laughing and yelling echoed throughout the playground, a reminder that this place is a territory for tiny terrors. But within the vicinity is an abandoned little swing set and two children who has their own little world around them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m Craig. Craig Tucker.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My name is Token. Token Black.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The need to shake their hands is unnecessary since they opted to stare at the sky, happiness filling their tiny hearts and feeling warmth throughout their entire equally small body despite the cold air around them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to be my friend, Token?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are already my friend, Craig.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, cool.” He said, without any emotion on his tone but Token could tell Craig is happy, because of how big his smile is. He, himself, is happy too. He has a friend now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“To… Toke… Token…”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lazily rolled open, glazed over with the remnants of his dream. He let out a breath, a cloud forming in the cold air. He burrowed himself further into the warm and soft sheets, smelling a familiar scent within the cotton. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes, gazing at what is in front of him. He is met with large glass windows just peeking through its curtains that meet the floor. He inhaled the cold air, the golden rays of the sun seeping through the leaf-colored curtains, creating a merge of yellow and green hue across the dim room.</p><p> </p><p>The events of yesterday seems like a bad memory however his fingers ghost over his cheek and his bruised skin shivered at the cold touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I dream of Token?” With the speed of a snail, he sat up. A yawn escaped his lips followed by a grunt as he stretches his arms, trying not to wince at the slight pain shooting at different parts of his body.</p><p> </p><p>With the sleep out of his system, he examined the room he currently is confined in. There is a white wooden wardrobe with a full body mirror on one of its doors not far on the other side of the room. Next to it is a white table with a laptop on it, as well as small photo frames, a few succulents for decoration, different stationary materials are all over the surface and a stacking pile of used coffee cups. There is a simple grey desk chair to accompany the desk. The walls are coated with emerald green with a few framed paintings adorning it, complimenting the white furniture. On the right side of the bed is a small nightstand and on it is a tray that contains a glass of water and a plate with a few pieces of croissant.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach suddenly growls in hunger. He looked around to make sure no one is in the room with him. He tosses the sheets off him and his eyes widen to see his white boxers instead of his pants. He inhaled, ready to get pissed but then saw bandages around his ankle and on his right leg. He also noticed that his jacket is not hugging him nor his chullo protecting his head. He is just wearing his black shirt with the print “<em>“You Look Mean”</em> Because I Am. Bye.” in rainbow-colored fonts and his plain white boxers.</p><p> </p><p>He is positive he died but apparently, he was salvaged. Standing up to get the plate of delicious croissant, he is deep in thought. The possibility of him getting back home is out of the window since he doesn’t recognize the room at all. Someone could have saved him and as soon as he took a bite of the croissant, he remembers the person that looks like his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p><em>He looks like a demon,</em> Craig thought while he sits on the edge of the bed, chewing as his eyes narrowed, <em>Tweek is not evil at all. An asshole sometimes, sure, but not evil. Even that demon doesn’t look intimidating.</em></p><p> </p><p>He took another bite, closing his eyes as he tries to think logically. He swallowed before groaning, tossing the bread back on its plate then let his body fall back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it. Being rational and realistic what got me here in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, a small smile etched itself on his lips as soon as he saw the glow-in-the-dark stars decorating the ceiling. His own ceiling is filled with the same generic ones but thanks to a gift from Tweek, it has guinea pigs, coffee cups and a few hearts design are added to it. Tweek. <em>Holy shit, Tweek is probably freaking out!</em> Eyes widening, he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to the sound of the voice. Standing in the doorway is the same blond with wings and horns. Craig’s eyes trailed down to see a matching red tail swinging back and forth behind him. He also noticed that the blond is wearing a red top tank and denim shorts, showing milky skin. That’s another difference between his boyfriend and whoever this person is; after getting tired of not getting the buttons right on his button down, he lives for sweatshirts and Craig’s t-shirts now. He doesn’t have any problem with his boyfriend wearing clothes he is comfortable with, hell, he would even be proud of him. But he knows that this person is not Tweek because there is a reason why his boyfriend doesn’t wear denim shorts or skirts— <em>Craig loves leaving love marks on sensitive skin.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Craig is loss at words. He is being tempted by a demon who looks exactly like his boyfriend. He licks his chapped lips, looking anywhere except at the person, or rather the creature, standing on the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turns his attention back to see the wooden door is now closed behind the blond. Even under the dim lights, he could see a playful smirk dancing on the other’s lips. The demon slowly started to walk towards Craig, making the raven-haired froze in place. He wants to run; however, the way this blond’s hips sway and his tail wagging is mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here with me, Craig.” He heard the demon say in a hushed tone. Craig couldn’t remove his eyes off of the other’s, even after he felt the bed creaked and dipped. The creature is now on the bed and is crawling closer to Craig, licking his pouty lips seductively that made the raven-haired swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your boyfriend, silly~”</p><p> </p><p><em>No, the fuck you’re not!</em> He screamed in his head, confused as to why his body is refusing to cooperate with him. <em>Move, goddamnit!</em> The creature may be a version of Tweek due to how identical they look, minus the demon features, but he is not cheating on his original boyfriend with a copycat. Even if they are equally sexy.</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s breath hitched when his personal space is invaded by the creature. He is sitting on his lap, his small hands pressed against the raven-haired’s chest. Their faces are inches apart and Craig could count the blonde’s individual eyelashes if he wants to. A waft of the scent of coffee and vanilla entered Craig’s nose, making his head dizzy because it smells like his Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re just trying to run away from me, pastor~”</p><p> </p><p>The creature’s tail wrapped itself around Craig’s leg and gave it a squeeze. Craig had to fight down a groan and close his eyes as the creature scoot closer to wrap his arms loosely against the raven-haired’s neck, making sure to grind his ass against Craig’s crotch. He is breathing heavily, gripping on the bed sheet tightly as he stared at the possible incubus straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mistaken. I-I am not you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lying is a sin, pastor~”</p><p> </p><p>Craig cursed himself as soon as he decided to open his eyes. He is weak for Tweek’s eyes, finding himself getting lost it in and often getting into trouble because he is busy ogling at his boyfriend instead of watching where he is walking or focusing on the lesson. The creature has the same hypnotizing eyes and long eyelashes to complete the sultry look.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me do all the work~” The creature purred, fingernails scratching his nape and Craig’s cheeks heat up when he realized the creature is closing the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>He almost succeeded. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>There is another Tweek lookalike. Same hair, same facial features, same milky skin. He is wearing a simple white shirt though Craig could tell he is not his Tweek by the growing biceps. His boyfriend is not weak, far from it, though he is thin and lanky while this Tweek has a lot more muscle in him. He is standing by the foot of the bed, fingers curled around the creature’s hair tightly before tugging it again. The creature whined and unwrapped his tail from Craig’s leg to slap the other’s cheek but failed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, that hurts! How did you even get in?! I locked that door!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop molesting him. Get out of my goddamn room.”  He let go of the creature’s hair and instead, grabbed ahold of his tail and forcefully yank him off of Craig. The creature tried to fight him off but ended up getting his head smacked by the other Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of my tail! It hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Out. Now.” The other Tweek said through clenched teeth with his nails digging on the flesh of the tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait with the others.” Craig felt bad when the other Tweek managed to drag him off the bed, letting the creature hit the floorboards with a hurtful thud then proceeded to drag him by his tail.  Without remorse, he tosses the creature out of the room then slam the door shut, ending it with locking the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, you,” Craig’s shoulders tensed when the blond faces him with a cold glare. He seems angrier and bossier than his boyfriend at home, but the raven-haired will be lying if he said he doesn’t like Tweek being dominant.</p><p> </p><p>The blond stared at Craig head to foot and he felt like he is naked under such scrutinizing eyes. Well, he is missing his pants but that’s beside the point. He raised his hands in defense, scared that this Tweek will whoop his ass again.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Again?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who almost murdered me.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the blond’s face soften into a face filled with guilt. He leans on the door, arms crossed as he refuses to look at Craig. Craig is admittedly hurt and angry, but he stayed on the bed with his hands up, glaring at the Tweek in front of him. The blond open and close his mouth, as if he is trying to make up an excuse but ended up with nothing. He closed his eyes, dropping his arms on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Craig let out a scoff and crossed his arms, nose flaring as he sent daggers at his boyfriend lookalike.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry?</em> You’re sorry? You wanted me <em>dead</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He could still feel the sudden electricity flowing through his veins on his right leg. He could still feel the sharp edges of the ice crystal being thrown at him. He could have died. He could have died because of this Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you weren’t Super Craig.” Craig clenched his teeth, ready to lash out at the blond but found himself stopping. There are tears rolling down the other’s face. Even though he is not looking at Craig, the raven-haired could tell he is trying to keep it together, trying not to have a breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>Anger vanishing, Craig’s heartache at the sight. This person really looks like his Tweek and seeing him cry made Craig guilty. If he is another version of Tweek, Craig is sure he still doesn’t want to hurt him nor make him cry. He is shock that his legs are moving on its own, getting up from the bed and he is now hugging the blond. He finds it amusing that he is still taller despite this Tweek being a different version.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” He heard himself saying. He let out a sigh and place his hand on the back of the blond’s head, burying his face on golden locks.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, he felt arms wrapping around his torso and he is pulled closer. The blond’s face is buried on Craig’s shoulder and he could feel his shirt turning wet. His shoulders are moving, and Craig could hear soft sobs coming from the blond. He tightens his arm around his waist and his fingers started to run through the blond’s hair. It’s soft like his, Craig thought, and he closed his eyes, and still smells like coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The blond kept repeating even though his voice is muffled by Craig’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>On instinct, Craig gently pressed his lips on the side of the blond’s head. They stayed in each other’s arms and Craig closed his eyes, imagining it is his boyfriend. His chin is resting on top of the other’s head and he could feel the warmth radiating from him. This person maybe a different version of his Tweek, but he is still a Tweek. And Craig promised that he would care and look out for Tweek no matter what, and that includes alternate universes’ Tweeks.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We should go downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig reluctantly pulls himself away from their embrace, just far enough to see the blond’s face. He isn’t crying anymore but his pink nose is an evidence of his previous breakdown. Craig’s hand cupped the other’s cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin underneath. The blond has his eyes closed and a jagged breath pass his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The raven-haired asked in a soft tone, a tone that is reserved for his boyfriend and their shared pet.</p><p> </p><p>The blond’s eyes fluttered open, guilt dancing between the orbs as he stares at Craig. His lips tugged into a small smile, his own hand finding itself on top of Craig’s larger one. Craig let himself smile as their forehead touch, the tip of their noses gently rubbing one another. He heard the blond giggle then felt his own cheeks being pinched.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one hurting and you’re asking me how I’m feeling.” He said in between giggles, making Craig’s heart skip a beat. The blond has calmed down and Craig is having a hard time believing that this person is not his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay now. We should really go though.” He said before removing himself from Craig’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s arms suddenly felt empty, but he ignored it. He followed the blond towards the wardrobe. He was about to warn him not to touch anything but remembered that it is his room. And Craig’s the one who shouldn’t even be here.</p><p> </p><p>“The rest of your clothes are in the washing machine though. You could uhm,” he opened the wardrobe and started tossing everything he owns inside. Craig peeked over the blond’s shoulder and saw a box filled with clothes such as shirts and pants. He picked out a black ripped-jeans and a chullo that is identical to Craig’s. “Wear these.” </p><p> </p><p>Craig gladly accepted the clothing and find the jeans a perfect fit for him, raising a brow when the blond quickly turned around. He stared at the chullo and turned it around and concluded that it seems brand new. He decided not to wear it, handing it back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s new. And uh, it’s not mine. It doesn’t feel right, you know?” He scratched the back of his head, cringing at how lame he sounds. It feels like he is not supposed to be the one wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>The blond holds on to the hat tightly, giving a curt nod before shoving it back inside the box. He closed it then pulled out a hanger that holds a blue bandana with the words “Wonder Tweek” plastered on it, as well as a thick jacket with the same shade of blue. Etched on the front is a vibrant W and under that is a line and underneath that is a T. Craig’s eyes widen, staring at the blond. At Tweek. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going somewhere.” Wonder Tweek explained as he shrugged on the jacket, zipping it up entirely. Craig’s mouth is open as he continued to stare at the blond who is wrapping the bandana around his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the wardrobe doors, Wonder Tweek saw his and Craig’s reflection on the mirror. He turned around, raising a brow at the raven-haired’s look. After receiving no answer, Wonder Tweek rolled his eyes before pinching Craig’s lips together with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your mouth, love, or you’ll catch flies.” He giggled and poke Craig’s nose who seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Tweek.” He said, dumbly. The blond nodded, tapping on his bandana with a brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and you’re Craig, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, b-but, wait, who was the other person earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Also Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s eyebrows furrowed making the Tweek in front of him laugh. As much as he wants to deny that he is in another universe, he is, in fact, in another universe. He groaned, hand flying to his face. He wants to blame someone, anyone, but he could only really blame himself for tempting fate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I could only give you bread.” He turned back to Wonder Tweek who is smiling sheepishly at him. He shook his head, assuring him that it is fine and it’s delicious. Wonder Tweek pat his cheek before walking to the door. He peeked outside the room then glance back at Craig with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tiger. Eat all of it then head out. There are other Tweeks waiting for you downstairs.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek jumped from his spot when he saw Craig emerging out of his room, the tray in hand and he noticed that the glass and plate are empty. He laughed at the other, whose hair is as messy as his, and gesture for him to move aside so he can look the room.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fast.” He grinned as he saw Craig’s cheeks heating up, avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He whispered loud enough for Wonder Tweek to hear.   </p><p> </p><p>“Eager to see other versions of me, huh?” Wonder Tweek teased, laughing when the raven-haired raised his middle finger at him. He was about to further annoy Craig when someone run past him and crashed on Craig based on the grunt he heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s free arm automatically wrapped around the person’s waist. He could only see golden strands of hair but the unamused look on Wonder Tweek’s face says it is another version of him. Craig gently pumped his chest to push back the blond’s head and his eyes widen at what he saw. Black paint decorated his face in a zebra pattern and this Tweek is missing a tooth but is still grinning, nonetheless. <em>Cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tweek?” He asked, despite the obvious fact that is indeed another copy of his boyfriend. The blond nodded rather enthusiastically then continue to rub his face on Craig’s torso, his arms tightening around the raven-haired’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Barbarian Tweek.” Wonder Tweek sounded so annoyed again yet Craig couldn’t understand why. His eyes darted back and forth at the two Tweeks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Barbarian Tweek’ lifted his head to stare at his counterpart. Craig just now noticed that this Tweek is topless and the same paint and pattern continues down to his stomach. The two blonds are having a glaring contest before Barbarian Tweek faces Wonder Tweek fully, holding an arm out in front of Craig as if he is protecting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Traitor Tweek no touch Craig.” Barbarian Tweek barked in broken English.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a traitor!” Wonder Tweek yelled back and Craig saw sparks forming on the tips of his fingers. <em>They’re going to fight</em>, Craig’s eyes widen but before he can even speak, Barbarian Tweek took out a dagger out of its sheath that is tightly wrapped around his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek hurt Craig! Craig would have died!” Craig felt his stomach twist when he saw the pain and guilt painted again on Wonder Tweek’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Barbarian Tweek raised his dagger and Craig knew he must interfere now. He firmly grabbed the blond’s wrist, turning him around to face the raven-haired. He doesn’t like being stern to his own boyfriend but the voice inside his head reasoned it is not his Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, no.” Barbarian Tweek’s eyes widen then stared back and forth between him and Wonder Tweek. Craig let out a sigh and gently pull the blond’s arm down. “It’s okay now, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not okay!” Barbarian Tweek snapped, trying to get out of Craig’s grip. “Tweek hurt Craig! Not okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s eyes soften, heart aching at the sight of the two blond’s faces. Wonder Tweek is avoiding eye contact with them and has his back on the room’s door while Barbarian Tweek’s face is filled with hurt and worried, eyes blown wide as he tries to read Craig’s expression. The way the two are shivering reminded Craig of Stripe. The little guinea pig would shake when he is being scolded by his two fathers and is ashamed of what he did, normally pooping on the carpet or getting out of his cage. Wonder Tweek is ashamed of hurting Craig and Craig guesses that Barbarian Tweek is ashamed of letting the other hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” He finally said, tugging a strand of hair behind Barbarian Tweek’s ear. He sent both Tweek a smile before continuing speaking, “I’m not hurt anymore. It was a misunderstanding. Don’t hurt each other.”</p><p> </p><p> Barbarian Tweek stopped struggling and is now staring at him. Craig slowly let go of the blond’s wrist. The barbarian turns his head to glance at Wonder Tweek. Their eyes meet and the blonds seem to have a silent conversation between them. Putting his dagger back in its sheath, he pointed at his other self.</p><p> </p><p>“No hurt Craig again.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Wonder Tweek nodded, standing straight before smiling at the two. The barbarian didn’t return the gesture, but his body noticeably relaxes. Craig let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Craig looked back at Wonder Tweek who is wearily looking at the barbarian before landing his gaze at the raven-haired. “He is not your Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. He’s my Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing on top of the stairs are two other Tweeks. The earlier creature is one of them, but his outfit has changed. He is wearing a habit, complete with the veil and his demon features are hidden. Next to him is a Tweek cladded in pink. His hair is gel-ed down with the roots a darker shade of yellow contrast to the rest of the hair. A fuchsia jacket hugged his feature with his name embroidered on the right chest. There are white lines from the collar down to the wrists decorating the sleeves. Underneath the jacket is a white crop top with a single pink triangle on the middle. Matching the jacket is a pair of light pink jeans and his feet is adorned by platform high heels. <em>He looks so fashionable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not any of your Craig either.” Wonder Tweek retorted. The Tweek wearing pink stared at Craig head to foot, making the raven-haired feel naked once again. He is nervous that there are now four Tweeks who might fight each other, and he doesn’t think he can calm them all at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.” Craig swallowed as the Tweek in pink walked towards him, the click of his heels echoing. He pushed the barbarian aside, to Wonder Tweek, and stood in front of Craig.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the heels, they are now the same height. This Tweek is wearing make-up, eyelashes longer than normal and lips glossier. Craig stayed still, a bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead the longer this Tweek scrutinize him. The blond lean closer making Craig step back. That seems to be the wrong decision as the Tweek clicked his tongue and pinched Craig’s cheeks in.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still.” He ordered and Craig obeyed. The blond ran a finger across his lips, face scrunching in distaste. The raven-haired notice that his fingernails are long and painted with hot pink. Next, he grabbed some of Craig’s hair which turned out to be a disgrace to the blond by the disgusted noise he made. He let go of Craig, giving him a once over before turning on his heel.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t have any fashion taste. <em>Boring</em>. He is NOT mine.” He said, stressing on the word not before strutting down the stairs like a model would walk down a runway.</p><p> </p><p>When the clacking of the heels became distant, the three other Tweeks glanced at one another then stared at Craig who just blinked at what happened. The nun Tweek coughed awkwardly but it was enough to snap Craig back.</p><p> </p><p>Craig is speechless. He stared at the remaining Tweeks with wide eyes and his mouth wide open in shock. The Tweek wearing the habit let out a giggle before prancing over to Craig and with his index finger, lift the raven-haired’s chin to close his mouth. He batted his eyelashes at him then gracefully walked down the stairs. Wonder Tweek just gave Barbarian Tweek a pat on the back, throwing his thumb over his shoulder in an effort to tell him to follow, before heading below.</p><p> </p><p>“Down?” Barbarian Tweek asked Craig, oblivious to what is going on with the raven-haired. Craig just nodded and the blond beamed, tugging his arm to drag him downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder bitch, there is a less handsome Token calling on your telly.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Craig reached the stairs, he found the rest of the Tweeks in the living room. The one cladded in pink is sitting on the green egg chair, legs crossed as he inspects his fingernails. He and Craig stared at one another then with a raise brow, his attention is back on his nails. On the sofa sits the Tweek wearing the habit. He saw Craig and smiled, patting the spot next to him. Instead of Craig though, Wonder Tweek took the offer.</p><p> </p><p>“I offered Craig, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my house.” Wonder Tweek grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flipped it. There is another set of buttons behind it. He pushed the green button, and Craig just noticed the large television in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>There is nowhere else to sit except the space next to Wonder Tweek and Craig saw him eyeing the raven-haired as if he is telling him to sit. Barbarian Tweek’s attention is focused on the screen, probably confused and fascinated at the same time. Craig tapped his shoulder and met with a toothy smile that made the raven-haired want to scream on how cute he looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on and sit over there.” He pointed the spot next to Wonder Tweek, who spared an annoyed glance at him. Barbarian Tweek stared up at him then at the seat. Craig smiled and nodded, patting his unruly hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll just stand.” Barbarian Tweek cautiously sat next to Wonder Tweek who shifted a bit to ensure some space between them. The barbarian looked up at Craig, who seems to be looking for his approval so Craig raised his thumb and the smile he got could melt his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Wonder Tweek, finally.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig saw Token, or this universe’s Token. on the screen. He is sitting on what seems to be a leather sofa, mirroring Wonder Tweek’s position but the furniture and items around the living room says that he is still filthy rich in this universe. Unlike Wonder Tweek who is indistinguishable from his Tweek, this Token has a lot of difference from the Token back home. His arms are prosthetic and just under his jaw are burn scars. And he doesn’t mind flaunting his richness either; the man is wearing an off-white hooded sweatshirt with <em>Gucci</em>’s logo front and center with the sleeves rolled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Tup—”</p><p> </p><p>“Token!” Barbarian Tweek screamed, his arms frantically waving, receiving an annoyed grunt from Wonder Tweek. He was about to stand up, but Craig quickly moved to block him. The barbarian looked up at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Not your Token.” He explained then pointed at Wonder Tweek. “His Token.” That two words doesn’t sit right with Craig though the barbarian nodded, even though he clearly doesn’t understand the situation. Token gave him a polite smile and chuckled at the toothy smile he got in return. Craig decided to stand behind the sofa, to watch over the Tweeks as well as to see the screen better.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, Craig.” He heard Token laugh making him smile. He still feels a pang of hurt from yesterday’s events but didn’t bring it up, not wanting the mood to turn sour. “Don’t play favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig actually laughed at that. This Token must have been aware that he is a separate Craig from all of them. “Ah, well, they are all Tweeks.” He said with a smile, ignoring the stares he is getting from the blonds. “I care for all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig saw every cheek of the four Tweeks turn into a pink hue. He smirked, leaning on the sofa’s frame with his arms crossed. The Tweeks decided to ignore him, looking back at Token.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh~” He teased then focus his attention directly at Wonder Tweek. “Give me the details later.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek let out a scoff, crossing his arms as well before looking away from the screen. “I ain’t giving you shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Token tossed his head back, a hearty laugh escaping his lips. Craig looked over to see a pout on Wonder Tweek’s lips as he opted to hug the sofa pillow. Before the dark-skinned boy could further teased him, he changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“We are on our way to the headquarters. Why’d you call?”</p><p> </p><p>Token cleared his throat and adjusted himself. He reached over on his side to show them a folder with papers inside. Token flipped through the papers before finding the one he deems important.</p><p> </p><p>“Mysterion called me last night. Turns out, there are more.” He explained, reading a paper over. Wonder Tweek’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion evident on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“More people from other universes.” He replied, then saw the other Tweeks’ reactions. They are eagerly listening on the information as well. “No other Craigs though.” He continued and has to bite down a laugh at the pouts he got from the blonds.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. So, who are the others?” Wonder Tweek asked, looking up at Craig. The raven-haired stuck his tongue out playfully at the blond who mimicked the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing.” Token answered in a confused tone. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip in thought. He is debating whether he should tell Wonder Tweek or let him see for himself. He scanned the faces of the Tweeks and Craig’s. They are waiting for his response, so he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“Clydes, Jimmys and other versions of me.” He said, crossing his arms as he leaned back.</p><p> </p><p>The Tweeks are deep in thought except for Wonder Tweek. He is staring at Token with wide eyes and seems to have a silent communication with the other. Craig bit his lip, sensing that the possibility of his own idiots being part of those is thin.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in the headquarters right now.” Token continued, closing his eyes for a brief second. “Mysterion and Toolshed are not happy. Professor Timothy has contacted Fastpass and Mosquito in private.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they really need to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I asked. And Professor Timothy said yes.” Token and Wonder Tweek let out a sigh in unison. Whoever these Fastpass and Mosquito are, the two doesn’t seem to be fond of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s better if they,” he gestured at the three Tweeks. “see the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek nodded and with a farewell, the call ended. He let out a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair and letting his body go limp against the cushions. Craig is staring down at him with a mixed stoic and worried expression that only the raven-haired has mastered.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” He finally said, standing up with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>They all followed Wonder Tweek down to the basement, with a few complaints from the Tweek in pink and a few satanic jokes from the Tweek in the habit. Barbarian Tweek stayed silent during the small trip but stayed on Craig’s side. Craig is confused as to why they are going down there when they should be leaving the house to go to this said headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Wonder Tweek, why are we—”</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the small room is a gold teleportation pad. Wonder Tweek sent him a teasing smile before ushering everyone to stay while he looks for something. Barbarian Tweek seems cautious of the device while the other two are slightly impressed. He placed a hand on the barbarian’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to explain it in case he refused to go with them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a teleportation pad. If you step on it, you’ll be able to teleport to other places.” The barbarian seems to be confused before a light bulb seems to light on top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Spell!” He enthusiastically nodded at Craig. <em>Well, he seems to understand it.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Wonder Tweek walked down the stairs and faced everyone. “All of you stand on the pad, I’ll be on the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone followed and Craig thought they would immediately be transported but the device seems busted. Wonder Tweek saw the curious look on the raven-haired’s face and smiled. He finally found a pair of brown gloves and grabbed them from a desk and made his way towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>“It is designed to only work for specific people.” He told Craig whose eyes widen for a moment before softening, nodding in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek clasped his hands before kneeling on one knee, his hands on the pad. He let out an icy breath and everyone stare at awe as the device started to glow a bright yellow. Looking up at Craig, he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go meet these assholes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is basically that one scene in Jurassic Park. Craig as Chris Pratt and the Tweeks as velociraptors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rollercoaster of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a bad idea, Token thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First semester is ending and the only thing in my head is Creek.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You better tell me what’s going on, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Token wishes for the ground to eat him up. The usual spacious living room oddly feels cramped due to the added Craigs and an alive Jason White. Their sofa is large enough for his friends to sit but at this moment, Token is standing up while Clyde is sitting on the arm near him and Super Craig on the far end. Linda and Steve Black are sitting on two different wingback chairs facing their son and his more than normal friends.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re also confused, Mrs. Black.” Clyde tries to explain further but Linda raised a hand, making him shut his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Feldspar, Pink, Jason, Pastor, and Jimmy are sitting on the sofa, arms touching due to how close they are. It’s uncomfortable for everyone and the tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Pink has his arm around Jason’s and like the rest of his peers, has his head down. Linda has her legs crossed while Steve’s arms are folded but he has a less intimidating aura around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Token.” His mother started and ended, with a single quirked eyebrow pointed at him. Her limited words and frightening aura only show when she is concerned but at the same time, mad enough that she reminds the boys of their duplicated friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde’s right, Mother. We are just as confused and they,” he gestured at the Craigs and Jason before continuing, “are too. We’re still trying to wrap our heads around the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda and Steve shared a look before their stances relaxed, with Token’s father’s arms dropping to the arm rests. His wife let out a sigh before glancing at the boys in front of her, eyebrows furrowed, and face painted with confusion and worry.</p><p> </p><p>The Blacks love their son’s friends, but Linda has an incredibly soft spot for Craig. Ever since she first met him on the town’s playground building a snowman with Token, she has showered the boy with love. She may never understand the Tuckers’ love for flipping people off, but she may as well adopt the raven-haired. Craig and Token trusts each other more than they trust their own parents and Linda trusts the little Tucker too. The boy has been nothing but respectful and caring towards her family.</p><p> </p><p>So, she should be happy to see duplicates of the boy. However, Linda could clearly tell that they look like Craig, sound like him, and are literal copies of him but they are not her <em>boy</em>. They are so different than the chullo-wearing boy the Blacks are accustomed to. For one, they are refusing to look at them. Even if they are scolding the raven-haired, his eyes would never tear away from theirs. Linda’s eyes closed, breath shuddering as she felt herself tearing up when the possibility of the smaller Tucker went missing, worse, <em>dying</em> came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey.” Steve placed a hand on his wife’s arm and shoot her a comforting smile. Linda’s eyes fluttered open, small teardrops caught on her eyelashes as she returns the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all from different universes, Mrs. Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s smile faltered and Linda let out a small sob, eyes closing once again, and the tears started to fall as she covers her mouth with her hand. The Craigs paid attention to Jason who just spoke while Token, Clyde and Jimmy averted their gazes. Pink saw Clyde’s broken expression then reach out behind Feldspar to place a hand on the brunette’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Pink asked in a surprising soft tone. It sounded so similar to how Craig talks to Stripe and Tweek, yet that small twang makes all the difference.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s eyes shifted, not looking at the other Craig as he stammered. “I, uh,” He let out a jagged sigh, fingers running through his hair and was about to just tell Pink that it’s nothing, but Token has something else to say.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Token, d-don’t.” Clyde heard Jimmy warned but their friend raised his chin instead. His hands are shut close into fists and are shaking. Token looked down at Pink and Jason with a single teardrop running down his face and said through clenched teeth,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive. That’s what is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda’s sobs are audible now despite two hands covering her mouth. Pink let out a loud gasp, eyes widening, and Token swore he saw the soulless orbs glistening. Pastor Craig has his eyes closed while Feldspar and Super Craig took in deep breaths. Steve’s eyes narrowed at his son’s bluntness; arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders in an effort to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“That is enough, son.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Actually, thank you for telling me, Token.” Jason said, a stoic expression on his face rivalling the four Craigs sitting close to him. “How did I die, Mrs. Black?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you really want to know that?” Pink asked in a hushed whisper, glaring at the brunette next to him as he tugs on his arm. Jason only gave a curt nod, not removing his attention at the woman in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes focused on Token’s mother who stumbled around her words, trying to find the answer to such a morbid question. After exhaling a shaky breath, she forced herself to face the brunette. It’s terrifying really, to see his face again after four years. And to see it whole too.</p><p> </p><p>“You got,” She started, trying to fight a sob and she opted to grip on the fabric of her skirt. “You got run over by a car, Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s soul wrenching sob echoed around the living room. His head fell on Feldspar’s shoulder, his own shivering as he cries his heart out. The thief slowly lifted his gloved hand and gently pat the crying brunette on the head. Super Craig felt Jimmy’s arms on his lap then saw the brunette burying his head on the makeshift pillow. He could hear soft sobs coming from the other as Pastor Craig rub his back slightly. Token has a hand over his mouth as he let tears run down his face, silently mourning against the cream-colored wall. Linda couldn’t take it anymore, bursting into tears on her husband’s arms who is trying to comfort her despite his face mirroring her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, but I don’t want to hear any more of your lies.” Pink was about to stand up when Jason grabbed his wrist and slowly forced him to sit down. Jason didn’t even shed a tear and has a small smile on his facial feature instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Pink’s cheeks heat up in anger, hot tears rolling down to his chin followed by a stream of black mascara. He grabbed Jason by the collar, pulling him close as his soulless eyes glared at his. Jason didn’t even flinch nor did show any emotion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What’s wrong with you?</em> Are you seriously going to believe them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not lying.” Jason gently pull Craig’s hands off him. The raven-haired stare at him like he grew another head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek,” Steve inhaled, rubbing circles on Linda’s back. His eyes are closed, refusing to look at the boys in front of them. “He was devastated. Even refused to go to your funeral and has locked himself in his room for weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is he now?” was Jason’s immediate reply. Token glanced at the brunette, somehow shock to see his face distorted into a painful expression. <em>You’re worried about him more than you dying?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I.. I don’t doubt that he is still hurting.” Linda replied, pulling away from her husband’s embrace, trying to wipe away the tears that are still coming out of her eyes. “But recently, he’s been smiling again. Craig has never left his side.”</p><p> </p><p>Feldspar and Super Craig noticeably tensed. Jimmy felt the hand on his back grip on the fabric of his sweatshirt. Pink’s eyes darted around before focusing on the ground, still sniffling as he smudges black mascara around his cheeks.  Clyde refuses to lift his head from the thief’s shoulder while Token has composed himself, arms crossed against his chest as it moves up and down slowly, his breath still shallow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s... both heartbreaking and a relief to see you again, Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda stood up from her seat and quickly wrapped her arms Jason, bringing him close to her. She buries her face on the boy’s shoulder and happiness spread through her chest when she felt him hugging her back. She reluctantly pulled away from their short embrace and place a small kiss on the brunette’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you are from another universe.” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and Jason smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still confused. How did you even find them, son?” Steve asked, evidence of him crying gone like the wind. “We found Jason sitting on our porch and nearly gave us a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I heard Craig,” he pointed at Pink with his thumb. “so, I thought I would wait outside for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We came out of his closet.” Pastor Craig replied for Token, hands clutching his bible now.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence before the Blacks, Clyde and Jimmy simultaneously laugh. Their tears have dried now, and the sadness and mourning disappeared. Despite being relief that the tension earlier is gone, the Craigs are confused on why they find the pastor’s statement funny. Even Jason who sat back next to Pink has a teasing smile painted on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s so funny?” Super Craig asked, particularly Jimmy who is laughing next to him. The comedian stared at the superhero before tossing his head back, laughing even louder with his arms wrapped around his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this some inside joke we do not know?” The pastor asked, equally confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the inside joke. Come out already.” Jason simply replied making Token who is biting his lower lip, holler in laughter and slap his own forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“D-D-Dude!” Jimmy barked, leaning on the pastor. Clyde, who is somehow laughing louder than the older brunette, is hitting Feldspar’s shoulder for every laugh that escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, boys, calm down.” Linda ordered though her grin is wide. Steve is shaking his head at the boys, but a small smile can be found on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They let out a few last laughs before composing themselves with shit-eating grins displayed on their faces; the Craigs shooting each other a confused look. Steve coughed, gaining everyone’s attention but he doubts they would listen to him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, the four of you are different versions of Craig Tucker, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The Craigs nodded, shifting awkwardly in their seats. Linda glances at her son, giving him a silent order before going back to her seat. Token shook his head rapidly to get out the remaining laughter inside him before he stands straight.</p><p> </p><p>“They are all Craigs though one of them has a different name. The one next to Clyde,” he gestured at Feldspar who lift his hand and gave Token’s parents a small wave. Linda noticed he never heard the boy talk and not once looked at them throughout the rollercoaster of emotions. “His name is Feldspar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feldspar?” Linda repeated and the boy in question just nodded. Somehow sensing he won’t answer his question, she directed her attention to her son who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what he told us, so we’ll call him that. He came from, uh, a medieval age.” Token explained roughly, still confused on the thief’s origin.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s Craig Tucker but they have given me the nickname Pink. In our,” he placed a hand on Jason’s arm. “universe, fashion keeps us alive.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear. Pink, your makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda offered her handkerchief to Pink who gladly accepted it with a polite smile. Linda and Steve exchanged a look as the boy wipe his face, having a silent conversation about how different this Craig is to their chullo-wearing second child. The boy has even given the concerning amount of makeup he received from the Asian Girls to his mother, sister, Linda, and Clyde’s sister. He would have given them to his boyfriend, who doesn’t use makeup daily but has an acting class he took up, but if the Asian Girls gave the raven-haired something, Tweek already has it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig Tucker. A youth pastor in our town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Steve raised a brow at that, and the pastor smiled, making the dark-skinned man purse his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s hard to believe, isn’t it? I have changed my ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“You literally flipped me off on the way down here.” Super Craig scoffed, crossing his arms and before the pastor has the chance to retort, he introduced himself. “Craig Tucker. Superhero. Goes by the name Super Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Superhero, huh?” Linda smiles as Super Craig nodded. She remembers five little boys running around her house, all dressed up because she is weak when it comes to these boys and has bought them the costumes.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, do you remember when the five of you used to play here? All dressed up as the characters from that one show?” Linda let out a small laugh and pride and happiness swell in her chest as she saw smiles on Clyde, Jimmy, and her son’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Clyde exclaimed, grinning at Linda as he claps his hands. “We were dressed up as the main characters from <em>Voltron</em>! I was Lance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy was Hunk.” Token chuckled; eyes filled with nostalgia. “Craig was Shiro, I was Keith and Tweek was Pidge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Craig as S-S-Shiro was perfect!” Jimmy cheered, clapping like a lunatic. Clyde let a loud gasp, abusing Feldspar’s shoulder once again. Token nodded in agreement then laugh as he saw the others’ faces cover in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, they revealed that Shiro is gay and has an ex-fiancé. He even got married by the end of season 8.”</p><p> </p><p>Due to the trio and Token’s parents excitedly talking, they missed how the four Craigs tensed. Their eyes are the size of saucers, mouth slightly ajar as they alternate looking at everyone who isn’t a Craig. Jason glanced at Pink; a shit-eating grin found on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you.” Was all he said before taking out a phone out of the jacket’s pocket. “Token.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-skinned teen turns his head to give him his attention. The happiness and smile instantly wiped from his face as he saw the phone Jason was holding. A black jelly case surrounds the metal frame with NASA’s logo decorating the back of it. He knows that phone. It’s Craig’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. I found it next to someone’s house.” He handed the phone to Token, noticing the silence that fell on the room. “Someone kept calling it. The caller’s ID is ‘Honey’ followed by a green heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda let out a loud gasp, hand clutching on her skirt while the other flew to cover her mouth. Token quickly punched in Craig’s password and saw 10 miss calls from Tweek. Jimmy leaned over to see what is happening while Clyde stood up next to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he? Do you think he is missing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We uh, theorized that he m-might have been teleported to o-on-… o-one of their universes.” Jimmy said. Linda thought the possibility of it over then gave the brunette a weak nod. It is the only plausible reason at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, have you told Tweek? Laura and Thomas? They must be worried!”</p><p> </p><p>Token eyed Clyde who is already looking at him. They looked over to Jimmy, whose brow is raised already. Jason let out an awkward cough at the dead air. Clyde saw Feldspar looking at him with a weird expression, like the thief is scolding him for keeping a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“They haven’t.” Super Craig answered for them, side glancing the trio of friends with annoyance. “We plan to pretend like this universe’s Craig so his, our, whatever, parents won’t be worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Token’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath. This is a bad idea, he thought as his fingers clutched around his best friend’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Steve asked, holding on to his wife’s hand as he felt the anger rising inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Token Black. Clyde Donovan. Jimmy Valmer.” The three boys felt shivers down their spines at the tone of Linda’s voice. “Are you shitting me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my plan, Mrs. Black!” Clyde cried, head hanging low. “I just…” A sob. “I just don’t want them worrying over Craig. Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda wanted to say something, but Feldspar stood up, making her close her mouth. The thief spared a glance at Clyde, who is being comforted by Token. The dark-skinned boy saw how the thief’s eyes soften when they met. Feldspar walked towards Linda and Steve, then knelt in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”  Silence. Feldspar’s head and arms are pressed against the carpeted floor while Linda and Steve shared a look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig, what are.. I mean, Feldspar. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two days.” They heard the thief speak. “Please, let us have two days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two days of what?” Linda asked, standing up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“To feign identity. I yearn to see my family. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda inhaled before she knelt in front of Feldspar. She reached out her hand then instantly retract it. She closed her eyes for a brief second before reaching again, to cup Feldspar’s cheek. She slowly and gently lifts the boy’s head and stare at his eyes that are filled with sorrow and pain. She rubbed the rough skin with her thumb, catching herself smiling at the boy in front of him. There are tears forming on the edge of his eyes and Linda gracefully wiped them away. The thief hesitantly placed a gloved hand on top of Linda’s, trying to even his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dearly.” Came the immediate reply.</p><p> </p><p>Linda let out a defeated sigh and looked up at her husband. Steve glanced at his son and his friends who are staring at Feldspar with melancholy and guilt. He looked back at his wife and gave a small nod to the woman. Linda faces Feldspar, whose eyebrows are furrowed, silently begging her. She repeated Steve’s actions before hugging the boy tightly. Like how she would hug Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Two days.” She whispered to the thief, giving him a squeeze before releasing him. His face lit up and pull Linda in again for a hug, burying his face on the woman’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Linda.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mrs. Black?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Craig, we have known each other for years now. Please refer to me as Linda.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Thank you. Linda.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Token’s eyes widen when he heard his mother let out a sob. She is crushing Feldspar in her arms, but it seems like the boy doesn’t mind it. With the waterwork running, she looked at the remaining Craigs on the sofa then spread her left arm, gesturing for them to come near. Pink quickly moved and gave the woman a hug, a smile on his face. Pastor Craig knelt next to his counterpart cladded in pink, a hand on the other’s back. Super Craig hesitantly walks over, sitting next to the pastor as he stares at Linda.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my boy.” She said as Feldspar and Pink pull themselves away from the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re still him, you know? Different versions of him.” She placed a hand on Super Craig’s and Pastor Craig’s cheek. “That means all of you,” she put her hands down, lips tugged in to a small but genuine smile, “are still important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Mom. You seem to love Craig more than me.” The four Craigs looked up at Token but are surprised to see him chuckling instead of being mad.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come here, you! Clyde, Jimmy, Jason, get in here!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve let a loud hearty laugh when Clyde dragged Jason and almost broke Feldspar’s back as he jumped in the hug pile. The Craigs exchanged looks before breaking into smiles as they felt Steve’s arms around them, chest swelling as laughter filled their ears. Even Feldspar let out a small laugh while Super Craig pat Jimmy’s arm that is almost chocking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clyde inhaled, closing his eyes as air escape his lips. He clutched his phone tightly before letting out a war cry, fingers typing away on his screen. After punching the last digit, his previous confidence is gone. His phone rang once before Token let out a loud grunt as the brunette practically shove his phone to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m scared of Mrs. Tucker sometimes! You tell her!”</p><p> </p><p>They are gathered in their dining room, and it is pure coincidence how the chairs are exactly the amount that everyone can sit. They have decided to make up a story to cover up Craig not coming home last night. The Tuckers usually think logically on such situations though after the Peru and child abduction incident, they tend to worry over their son. Like the gang’s messaging routine, they also text or call their parents whenever they are in another’s house and intoxicated despite Token being the only one legal to drink. The people of South Park have more important issues to focus on than underage teenagers drinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Clyde?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Token held his breath and pointed at the phone as he glanced at his mother who just urged him to talk. He saw Feldspar perking up from his meal. The room fell into silence as they stare at Token who put the call on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, Mrs. Tucker. It’s Token.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, Token! Why do you have Clyde’s phone?”</em> Token glared at the boy next to him who just pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, well, about that.” He stammered, looking over at Jimmy who gestured at Clyde before closing his eyes and letting his tongue hang, similar to how the younger brunette sleep. “He is passed out.” Jimmy nodded at his answer.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Is Craig with you?”</em> Jimmy held his left palm out then place his other hand’s fingers on it. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Also wasted.” The brunette gave him two thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Were you out drinking last night?”</em> Token saw Pastor Craig’s displeased face, Pink’s raised brow, Super Craig’s nodding and Feldspar’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But just the four of us though!” He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to drum his fingers on the wooden table.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh? Tweek isn’t with you?”</em> At the mention of the blond, the Craigs’ faces turn serious which confuses Token.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mrs. Tucker. He, uh, has a shift now so we didn’t want him to have a hungover even if he doesn’t drink much.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I see. Thanks for the info, Token. Tell Craig to come home tonight, bring Tweek with him. We’re having burgers but vegetarian.”</em> Token smiled when she heard the woman on the phone let out a small laugh. <em>“If it passes his taste, I’ll make more so Craig can give them to you guys.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will do, Mrs. Tucker. Thank you. I’m confident Tweek would move right in when he takes a bite of your burger.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Token’s smile grew as he managed to make the woman laugh again. Clyde and Jimmy mirror Token’s face while Linda and Steve share a silent conversation, often glancing at their son. The Craigs are intently listening on the conversation while Jason tries to cut into his steak without making any noise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t mind that all! By how much Tweek spend the night here, he’ll be living with us!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> A small ball made of tissue hit Token on the cheek. He turned to see Jimmy who is pointing at his side. He saw the Craigs eyes are all on him, different emotions on each face though there is the underlying confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, anyways, I should be going. Tricia is forcing me to go shopping with her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They heard another voice from the other line which made Feldspar sit straight.<em> “Nah-uh! You’re the one dragging me along!”</em></p><p> </p><p> Token let out a laugh at Tricia, not noticing the thief’s stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shush! It was nice talking to you, Token. Take care of my son for me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Have a nice day, Mrs. Tucker.” After ending the call, Token hand Clyde his phone and the three boys let out a sigh of relief in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad she bought it.” Clyde said in which Token nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Lying is a sin.” Pastor casually said, cutting into his steak perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig and Pink rolled their eyes at that and flipped the pastor off. “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No profanities on the table.” Linda scolded and the superhero didn’t put his hand down but did stuff his mouth with steak.</p><p> </p><p>“Our situation is less complicated due to them. Show your appreciation, at least.” Feldspar, who took his gloves off earlier, also flip the bird at the pastor.</p><p> </p><p>“N-N-No f-fighting, dudes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and besides, we should—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’we my Honeybunch Sugawpwum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pumpy-umpy-umpkin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’we my Sweetie Pie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s phone, which is on the table, started vibrating and ringing. All of them exchanged a look and Token peeked at the caller’s id. He actually doesn’t need to know who is calling— the voice of the person singing the ringtone is very familiar and very very drunk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Honey 💚</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Token leaned back on his seat, basking on everyone’s faces. Clyde is trying to hold back his laughter and there are tears already rolling down his face while Jimmy has his head tossed back with a hand covering his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’we my Cuppycake uuuuuuuuh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gumdwop Snoogums-Boogums, hic, what the hell is snoogums-boogums anyways?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’we the Apple of my Eye hehe when you do that you look, hic, like Stripe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His parents have embarrassed smiles as they listen to the ringtone. The Craigs’ cheeks are a wonderful shade of red while Jason has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I wove you sooooooo and I want you to know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I’ll always be, hic, wight hewe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I love to sing sweet songs to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you awe soooo—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Token answered the phone before it ends in a miss call. He quickly set the phone on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek.” Was all he could say after that cursed ringtone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Craig, holy shit!! Finally!! What the fuck are you doing!? Why aren’t you answering!? I called you like—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Token.” Token is gripping on the edge of the table for support. His face is void of all emotions. His parents, Clyde, Jimmy, and Jason are trying not to laugh while the Craigs are trying to hide their blushing faces, all middle fingers pointed at the dark-skinned teen, but they are still listening intently.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Eh? Token? Nhn, why do you have Craig’s phone?”</em> Clyde and Jimmy’s eyes widen as they stare at the dark-skinned teen.</p><p> </p><p>“Before that, I have a question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh god, you can’t do this shit to me, man! That’s too much—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that Craig’s ringtone for you is you drunkenly singing <em>You’re My Honeybunch Sugarplum</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde couldn’t take it anymore, laughing loudly as his fist bang on the table repeatedly. Jimmy has tears running down his face as he buries his face on Super Craig’s shoulder, laughing against the superhero’s jacket. Jason and Token leaned over the table, high fiving each other as the brunette silently laugh but Token’s voice can be heard over the next room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I, what? Token! How did you— Did he really set that cursed bullshit as his ringtone!?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Ye—” He can’t even talk properly, laugh getting louder at each one that escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Token, answer me, goddamnit! Why do you have Craig’s phone!?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a stern look from his mother and the four Craigs infront of him, he let out a cough and sat properly. He kicked Clyde’s legs under the table, the brunette covering his mouth with both hands to stop himself from laughing. Jason has his hands over his face, shoulders still shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh,” he bit his lip as it started to tug into a smile. He shook his head to focus and averted his gaze from everyone, so he won’t break out laughing again. “He’s passed out so he can’t answer.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Passed out!? What!?”</em> Token felt a pang of guilt for lying to their friend, who is obviously worried and here they are, lying and laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were drinking last night. I, uh, called them to come back here but we know you have a shift today, so we didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>Since third grade, Tweek were already working for his parents. He is going to inherit the store after college, so he is working extra hard. Throughout their friendship, Token, Jimmy, and Clyde also know and has memorized the blond’s work schedule. They often visit when he is the one doing the drinks, because he has also memorized their orders. He even memorized their parents’ orders, making sure he got it perfect. And in exchange for that, they would leave a large tip for him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You still should have, ngh, told me. I was worried sick, you know! Gah, What’s the point of the messaging routine?</em>” Token looked over at Clyde and Jimmy who are biting their lips when they heard a sigh over the line.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re sorry, Tweek.” Clyde said, voice soft as he leans close to Token so Tweek could hear him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You should be!”</em> They could tell the blond is pouting despite them not seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>“What can we do for you to f-fo-fo-… f-f-fo-… accept our apology?” Jimmy stammered, slightly shouting since the phone is far from him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Grilled cheese sandwich and coffee.”</em> Jimmy grinned, already expecting the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You got it, boss!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Tweek,” Token interrupted, eyeing the Craigs who are looking at the phone with different emotions dancing in their eyes. “Mrs. Tucker said you can have dinner with them tonight, veggie burgers are on the menu.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Really!?”</em> Clyde smiled at Token who returned the gesture, glad to hear that there is no more trace of worry behind the blond’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll tell Craig,” his eyes narrowed at the men in front of him. “To pick you up after your shift.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You think he wouldn’t mind?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Clyde stole the phone from Token’s hands. “He’s been doing that for years!” Feldspar looked at him with a stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gah! I know, but, hngh, he’ll probably have a hangover and be grumpy! I don’t want to have another senseless fight when I’m still mad at him for not telling me. A-And, I want him to rest because his head is—!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, Tweek, bro, mi amigo.” Clyde run his hand down his face as he interrupts the blond, forgetting that his friend has been replaced by four copies of him.</p><p> </p><p>“He is your boyfriend. He loves you. He won’t be mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda shot her son a confused look after she saw the Craig’s faces. Their mouths are opened wide, eyes blown away as they stare at the brunette. Token also seems confused, looking over at Jimmy for answers. Jason has a hand covering his mouth, with the other having a death grip on Pink’s shoulder. Clyde doesn’t seem to notice as he continues to talk with the blond on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hngh, okay. Tell him to text me when he wakes up, okay? And don’t forget my grilled cheese sandwich and coffee tomorrow!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll even toss in a veggie taco for you! Bye dude!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yey! Bye and thanks, Clyde!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clyde ended the call with a grin on his face. He set the phone down on the table, shoving a piece of steak he cut in his mouth, humming as he chews. He looked up and saw all eyes on him. All of the Craigs are holding on to their knives, glaring at the brunette. He swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m giving you five seconds to run.” Super Craig warned, cracking his fingers as the Craigs simultaneously stood up. Pastor Craig opened his bible, clearing his throat without removing his gaze at Clyde. Pink grabbed his and Jason’s knife and twirl both knives around his fingers while Feldspar’s eyes seem to have a purple glow around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? What did I do!?” The brunette cried making Linda stand up and bang her hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down!” The Craigs didn’t move from their spot, eyes still fixated at the cowering brunette who is trying to hide behind Token. Even he and Jimmy are confused as to why they want to hurt their friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you guys mad?” Token asked, eyes glaring at the four Craigs with his arm out in an effort to protect Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean why? He’s obviously lying!” Pink growled, pointing both of his knives at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Lying?! W-Well, yes, because you guys have to act, remember!?” Clyde retorted; big fat tears displayed on his face. Feldspar let out a growl, throwing his own knife between Clyde and Token, almost hitting the dark-skinned teen on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Son!” Steve and Linda run over the two teens, pulling them up and hugging them close to block their bodies. </p><p> </p><p>“You are aware of what you are doing, Clydeth!” Feldspar bellowed, stealing Pastor’s knife and was about to throw it directly at the brunette when Jimmy stood up, grabbing his wrist as he leans on the thief for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, s-s-stop! You’ll kill him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek and I are through, Clyde! Don’t you remember!?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Super Craig’s fists are surrounded by a red electricity, eyes filled with hurt and anger as they bore into Clyde’s chocolate ones. He is breathing heavily, not giving a fuck when everyone’s eyes fell on him. Token gently put his mom’s arms down, eyes scanning the superhero’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What… What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a year, goddamnit. He’ll never want me back. Just fucking stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?!” It’s now Clyde’s turn to yell, getting out of Steve’s arms, hands slamming on the mahogany table. The action accidentally flipping a plate over the edge and breaking on the floor with a deafening crash.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you angry at me!? I didn’t know what I did wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“You told Tweek that we are his boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“And!?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a lie!” Pastor Craig joined the yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Their</em> Craig is <strong>HIS</strong> boyfriend, idiots!”</p><p> </p><p>Jason let out a deep breath, eyes furrowed as he stood up. Four pairs of emerald eyes stare at him as he run his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. He licked his lips, putting his hand down and immediately ball it into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike you,” he pointed at Pink with his chin. “This universe’s Craig is this universe’s Tweek’s boyfriend. Is that too hard for you assholes to understand? Maybe if you stop being in denial, it’ll be easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in—”</p><p> </p><p>“The signs were there. This Craig is gay.” He seethed in anger, taking a step towards Pink. He poked the raven-haired on the chest, not removing his gaze at him. “And so are you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you telling me that you are not in a relationship with your Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>Pink clicked his tongue, slapping Jason’s hand away from him. He adjusted his jacket, eyes focused on the jacket’s zipper as he gave Token a small nod. Jimmy has sat back down with the assistance of Feldspar, even though the brunette is wearily glancing at him. Clyde and Token exchanged looks before they took their seats. Token looked over at his parents, who are looking at the Craigs with mixed emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please let us talk in private, Mom? Dad?” Linda turns her head at her son, shock at his question.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, Token, what if—”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t hurt us.” Linda inhaled, eyes furrowing in anger as her hands balled into fists. She opened her mouth but saw Token raising his hand. “<em>Please</em>. We need to talk to them alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda and Steve stared at each other before wearily peeking at the Craigs. Their heads are hanging low, refusing to look at them once again. Steve gently holds her hand, making her look at her husband. He turned to his son and with a small nod, he ushered his wife out of the dining room without much hassle.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re not in a relationship with your Tweeks, doesn’t mean you already have the rights to be angry or worse, hurt us.” Token has his arms crossed as he speaks. “We already explained that we are different versions of your friends. We already have enough proof, so why is that hard to understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not.” They all took their seats; all of their faces show guilt for the earlier events though they are staring anywhere except at Token, Jimmy and Clyde. Pink glanced at Jason, huffing in anger as the brunette ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you get angry when Clyde told our,” Token made sure to emphasize the word. “Tweek that our Craig is his boyfriend? And that he loves him?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have a p-p-problem with that, you’re catching hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde is fidgeting with the buttons of his letterman, a small frown on his lips. Jimmy is drumming his fingers against the table while Token refuses to put down his arms, still glaring at the counterparts of his best friend. A minute has passed, and no one dared to speak. After another minute of dead air, Clyde was about to say something, but Token raised his hand at him, forcing him to close his mouth. It hurts the three of them to see grief and longing on the Craigs’ faces but they need to hear their explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s unfair.” Pastor Craig spoke, closing the bible he was flipping through but is not even reading anything. He placed the book on the table, facing Token.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfair? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We,” Feldspar hesitated, glancing at the pastor for approval. He got a nod in return. “Cannot love our Tweeks.” The thief stares at Clyde and Token. “While this Craig of yours, can.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about Super Craig? He said they are through, so it means that they-”</p><p> </p><p>“We were together. But,” the superhero took off his chullo, ruffling his hair into a mess as he click his tongue. “We separated. Because of Kenny and Cartman, remember?” Token nodded, urging him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped his lips as he stares at the ceiling. He is afraid to close his eyes because there is a chance, he would see his ex-lover behind his eyelids. He could still remember the day they broke up, could remember the pain that washed over the blond’s face and the tears that fell. </p><p> </p><p>“And you still love him.” He lolled his head to the side, finding Pink staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I never stopped.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, also! If you believe that men should not be emotional, should not cuddle with their homies and parents do not care for their children's friends, please stop reading. It's for the better, tee-hee. </p><p>And yes, I am mad that Jason didn't get to be in the spotlight in the show and double angry when I've read the wiki that he and Tweek are close friends! WHY DIDN'T THEY EXPAND ON THAT ASDFGHJKL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Craig and... those Guys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, he could help these idiots with their lives. He has no other choice anyways. The fucking universe wanted him to help. Let’s just hope he has the patience for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone would tell little Craig Tucker that someday, he will be teleported to another universe with four other versions of his boyfriend and friends, he would certainly flip that person off and will never believe them. But here he is now, trapped in a world he doesn’t know, looking at four different counterparts of the people he cares about. Trapped inside separated tube of glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly, this is troublesome.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his friends dressed up like they came from a cosplay event is already on the top ten of Craig’s list of weird phenomena. But hearing Timothy Burch speak a full sentence without his name in it quickly became his top two. Especially when he is talking telepathically to apparently everyone in the room. If he is being honest, standing in the middle of the room with different version of his friends and acquaintances feels like he is in some sort of adult cartoon show that makes fun of Jews even after 20 years.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than his usual red sweatshirt, this Timmy is wearing a midnight blue suit with a matching red necktie and his legs are covered with a red and black checkered blanket. Next to him is Stanley Marsh who has managed to annoy Craig as soon as they have arrived at the headquarters. He is missing his midnight blue and crimson beanie and well, his whole attire. Instead of his iconic light brown jacket and red mittens, he is only wearing a simple white tee, blue denim pants, a pair of safety goggles and partnered with both black mechanical gloves and safety shoes. A 24V battery is strapped on his back, and attached on it is a red patch with a T. He has a utility belt around his waist with a hammer, a power drill, a measuring tape, a red flashlight, and a few screwdrivers.</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do to them, Professor Timothy?” Stan questioned as he stares at the bundle of men in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“We could leave them like that, Toolshed.” Craig rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the person approaching behind Stan, or Toolshed.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell its Kenny McCormick, but he is missing his orange parka. Replacing the usual clothing is an off-lavender suit with a bright green M on the torso and has an underwear over it, making Craig raise a brow. There is a thin black belt around his waist and brown boots are covering his feet. His hands are adorned with olive-green gloves and wrapped around his neck is a dark purple cloak that drags on the ground. There is a formed hood using the material and on it is a bright green question mark attached to a spring. He is also wearing a black half-mask, covering his face from the bridge of the nose up.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny and Craig’s eyes met, identical unhappy expression decorating their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig Tucker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Batman-wannabe McCormick.” Craig found himself smirking when the blond rolled his eyes and raised his hood above his head, shielding his marigold hair. When he finally stood next to Toolshed, they bumped shoulders, smiles on their lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mysterion, how is Eric?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig peeked behind the three to see Eric Theodore Cartman laying on a makeshift bed with handcuffs around his wrists. Or at least he thinks it is the psychopathic brunette. Besides the obvious body shape and hair color, he is wearing a racoon-like mask with matching racoon ears and what seems to be a racoon tail behind him. He is also missing his usual get-up and in placement is a pair of gray pants, a gray jacket, and a white shirt with a capital C on it underneath. In-between his fingers are metal claws, reminding Craig of Wolverine. Next to his body is a red cape and a utility belt. He is also spotting a bruising black eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Alive but unconscious. He’ll be fine. What about them though?” Kenny, or in this universe, Mysterion, pointed at the men they are staring at. He also seemed to deepen his voice, Craig biting down an insult.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’ll deal with them when they have calmed down. A little help?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig turns his attention back to Timmy who is staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. He let out a sigh and faces the men in their small prison, with Wonder Tweek standing next to him. The rest of the Tweeks got trapped as well, making the raven-haired frown but the superhero counterpart of his boyfriend assured him that they are fine, it’s just protocol. This universe’s Token, or also known as Tupperware, is leaning on the far wall near Eric, a cup of coffee in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“They can hear me, right?” With a nod from Timmy, he glared at his friends and boyfriend’s counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm the fuck down or I’m beating your asses one by one.” He warned despite the obvious fact that the room is filled with superheroes, a demonic creature, and probably people with magic and powers. He saw Barbarian Tweek moving his mouth, though he couldn’t hear a word that he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor, you mute them.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes, I know. I’ll let the barbarian talk.</em> He pressed a button on the control pad attached on his wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“—is evil!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s evil?” Barbarian Tweek shot Craig a confused look before pressing his finger against the glass, pointing at the racoon counterpart of Eric.</p><p> </p><p>“Grand Wizard! Grand Wizard is evil! Tweek saw what he did!”</p><p> </p><p>“Baaaaaa..rbarian.” Craig coughed at the slip up before giving his full attention at the troubled blond. Their eyes met and Craig saw pain and misery behind the sapphire orbs. He glanced at Timmy, gesturing for the brunette to free the barbarian from the glass tube. With hesitation, the professor pressed another, lifting the glass barrier around the counterpart of his student.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, Tweek, no, calm down!” As soon as the glass tube went pass the barbarian’s head, his hand flew to unsheathe his dagger and ran towards the unconscious Eric. With lightning speed, Craig threw himself on top of the blond and they both ended stumbling down.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit...” Craig found himself on the floor with the barbarian on top of him. He quickly wrapped his hands around the blond’s wrist, careful with the dagger. The blond is so distressed as he alternates looking at the raven-haired below him and 0the sleeping brunette who is just a few steps ahead on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Let Tweek go! Craig!” The blond trashed around but stopped when he accidentally kicked the raven-haired on the side, receiving a grunt from the pained man.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, he’s not... Fuck, what are your shoes made of?” Craig slowly sat up, with the barbarian sitting on his lap. He cupped the blond’s cheeks, forcing him to only look at the man in front of him. “He’s not this Grand Wizard, okay? Your anger is understandable but do not hurt anyone in this room. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, follow Feldspar’s orders for now.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked back at the group and saw a version of Token being released by Timmy. This Token is wearing a white shirt underneath a purple vest. He flipped the red cape behind him, staring at Craig and Barbarian Tweek as he fixed the brown gloves decorating his hands. He has a red bandana wrapped around his head and Craig noticed the white check on the middle looks like an upside-down <em>Nike</em> logo.</p><p> </p><p>“Token!” The barbarian quickly dropped his dagger and stood up, running towards the dark-skinned teen. They embraced, laughing as they almost stumbled down.</p><p> </p><p>Craig blinked and slowly stand up, picking the dagger from the ground. He glanced at Wonder Tweek who is staring at the barbarian version of him with a mysterious emotion. He walked up to the superhero and handed him the dagger.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you giving it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t promise you that I won’t give it back to him.” He pointed at the barbarian whose hair is being patted by the version of Token with the <em>Nike</em> headband. “So, keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is Feldspar?” Toolshed asked the counterpart of his teammate before glancing behind him. He saw Tupperware calmly drinking his coffee but is jadedly staring at the other version of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Him.” The Token pointed at Craig who stupidly looked around him before realizing he is the one that is being pointed at.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig!” The raven-haired braced himself for impact, wrapping an arm around the barbarian’s waist as the blond gave him a bone-crushing hug. He caught Mysterion staring at them before at Wonder Tweek then finally landing his gaze on the other Token.</p><p> </p><p>“He has the attention span of a five-year-old.” Wonder Tweek whispered to Craig, though he is sure the barbarian could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice.” Craig glared the superhero next to him who just shrugged but gave his barbarian counterpart a pat of the head. He let out a sigh and focused on the other version of his best friend. “Why is he calling me Craig then?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is your name? That is why Tweek is referring to you as Craig?” The Token sounded so confused and serious that Craig wants to laugh at the dark-skinned teen’s facial expression. “Where is your headgear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Craig!” Barbarian Tweek turned to face the Token with a toothy smile, signifying that they both know the Craig in their shared universe. “Look Craig but not Craig!” The sentence seems to baffle his friend more, so Tupperware decided to step in.</p><p> </p><p>“What he meant is,” he strides over next to Mysterion as he stares at his counterpart with a smile. “He is not this Feldspar. He is from another universe.” The other Token jumped at the sudden presence and became more shock to see it is him though with different clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“We mean no harm. I’m Token. Er, I’m you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to the barbarian, but the blond just tilted his head to the side, indicating that he doesn’t fully understand the situation and he is just going along with Feldsp— this Craig. He looked at the bundle of men who are now just crossing their arms as some of them stare at Token and the rest at who seems to be Sir Timothy. He scanned the men, utterly surprised to see two more people that looks like him but stumbled upon the person he is looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Clydeth, do you have anything to do with this?”</p><p> </p><p>They all turn their attention to the man the other Token is talking to. Craig immediately noticed that it is a version of Clyde but bigger and bulkier. He still has the same messy brown hair but instead of wearing his usual burgundy coat or the South Park letterman jacket, he is cladded in a dark gray armor with black turtleneck underneath it. Red stripes run down his sleeves and black gloves are on his hands. A red cape similar to the other Token hangs over his shoulders. Though, a purple crown with sharp gray spikes is adorning his head. On the front of the crown is a menacing skull. If it weren’t for the tears running down his cheeks and the bedhead of a hair, Craig would have never thought that this man dressed in dark clothing could be his puppy-like friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Timmy? Let that,” The raven-haired pointed at the other version of Clyde. “idiot talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of doing what Craig asked, Timmy stared at this version of one of his former students. He could sense that there are two clashing personalities within the brunette. There is the usual kindness and childlike personality of him but what Timmy is concerned of is the other- darkness. He could feel immense hatred and agony radiating from him. Especially when their eyes met, the brunette on the wheelchair could feel shivers down his spine yet he is fascinated by how much emotions can this Clyde’s eyes hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Timothy?” Tupperware asked, making the other superheroes look at their professor on the wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right, right. My apologies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know not of what happened!” The Clyde cried, sobbing loudly as he stares at the Token in front of him, resting his forehead against the glass. “I was merely in my quarters when I was awoken by Sir Timothy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig let out a snicker as he heard of how the other Token and Clyde talk. It’s the complete opposite of how his two friends speak back at home- especially the brunette. Clyde is always up to date with the new slangs and how it is used, often confusing Craig who is always on his phone but never bothered to learn the language of the internet. Even his boyfriend is more updated than him because the blond is scared that these new words could mean his destruction. Craig is still working on filtering his boyfriend’s social media to prevent any more Garrison Twitter incident.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig! Er, Feldspar!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig raised his brow when Barbarian Tweek let go of him and hid behind Wonder Tweek as soon as the crying brunette got released by the professor. The other Clyde ran towards the raven-haired, but he stepped to the side, sending the other diving on to the floor. The room slightly shook when his body hit the tiles.</p><p> </p><p>Craig looked back at the barbarian, but the blond is contented on using the superhero as a human shield. Wonder Tweek didn’t even got angry, rather, he seems to be protecting his barbarian counterpart but on his face is confusion. Annoyed that there are no more warm arms around him, Craig turned to the brunette and flipped him the bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, don’t touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Still as hostile and uncaring since we last saw e-each other, Feldspar.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired saw a version of Jimmy getting out of his tube. His clothing seems to tell Craig that he is living in the same universe with the previous two. A yellow shirt and blue pants adorned his features though there is a tattered green scarf around his neck that doubles as a cape. Resting on his head is a simple gray bycoket with a single white feather on the side. His usual crutches are made of metal, but this Jimmy has wooden ones, and he is carrying a lute on his back.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp can be heard behind Wonder Tweek and Barbarian Tweek ran behind Token and whispered loudly in his ear, eyes trained on the other Jimmy as he clutched on the dark-skinned boy’s cape.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy the Bard!” The other Token nodded, a smile on his face then a struck of realization seems to hit him as he is bowing his head quickly, with Barbarian Tweek mimicking his actions. ‘Jimmy the Bard’ gave them both a hearty laugh before removing his hat, bowing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Tis nice to s-s-see you both, Tweek and Token. How long has i-it been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, the formality is going to kill me.” Mysterion spoke, still having a deep voice, while Toolshed is trying to hold back his laughter. Jimmy the Bard looked over at Toolshed and was about to say something, but Craig interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“This world is not yours. Whoever he is in your world, that’s not him. And I’m not uh, who was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Feldspar?” The Clyde behind him spoke, with a pout on his lips as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that ain’t me. I’m from another universe.”</p><p> </p><p>But they weren’t listening to Craig anymore. Jimmy the Bard, Barbarian Tweek and their Token are glaring behind the raven-haired, at the Clyde. The brunette stared back at them and Craig saw longing and regret dancing in his eyes as the Clyde in dark clothes slowly cower behind him. Sensing the tension, the aloof boy stood in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Craig, that will work for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig flipped Mysterion off but is also worried that this room will be a battle zone in the matter of seconds. However, that didn’t happen as the counterparts of his friends’ stances relaxed. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw the Clyde cladded in black on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Feldspaaaaar.” He sniffed and the tears instantly fell. Craig wanted to hug the brunette but at the same time laugh at how intimidating he looks but is still a crybaby. He tries to pinch his cheek instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I’m not Feldspar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, but could you tell us where we are?” The other Token asked, glancing between the Clyde and Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in our world.” Mysterion answered, removing his hood as he stared at the four recently released men, in hope they would recognize him, but no such luck happened as they simultaneously raise a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“And who might you be?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Kenny McCormick. My boyfriend. I’m Stan Marsh.” Toolshed calmly answered, smiling as the blond’s eyes widen in surprise. Craig blankly stared at them as Mysterion growled at the hero next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re together?” Craig rolled his eyes when he received a nod as an answer, crossing his arms. “Of course. Idiot attracts idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait,” before Toolshed or Mysterion could say anything, the bard interrupted. “Kenny?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Mysterion said in his normal voice before taking off his mask, but the bard, the barbarian and the other Token exchanged looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl?” asked Barbarian Tweek innocently, looking at the superhero head to foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Only on the weekends.” Craig scoffed while Toolshed laughed. Professor Timothy and Wonder Tweek rolled their eyes as Tupperware almost choke on his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, is this a trick?” The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Tupperware let out an awkward cough and nudged Mysterion whose eyes are the size of saucers.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Princess Kenny?” Wonder Tweek let out a loud snort as Craig slapped his hand over his own mouth, trying not to laugh when they heard the barbarian’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘Princess’? He’s a princess in your world?” Toolshed asked, a playful glint on his eyes when the bard nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She</em> is the p-princess of Kupa Keep.”</p><p> </p><p>The barbarian slowly walked over to Kenny, making the superhero uneasy as the blond get all up on his space. He poked Kenny on the cheek then for some reason, is satisfied as he stands back.</p><p> </p><p>“Not princess, okay?” He asked with a toothy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, okay. Not your princess. I’m a man.” Mysterion blinked as the barbarian gave him a nod before skipping over to where the Tweek wearing the habit is currently in prisoned. The masked hero then looked at the bard. “Forget about me being a princess. Why does he talk like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is a barbarian.” The Clyde that shares the universe with Barbarian Tweek answered, crossing his arms as he stares at the blond who is circling the tube before poking the glass. “They are illiterate.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is learning.” Token interjected, glaring at the Clyde. He cleared his throat, glancing at the blond behind him with a smile. “He is a barbarian, yet he is gentle and ever so curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle? Ha. He literally has a dagger and wanted to kill an acquaintance of us.” Wonder Tweek stick his tongue out as Craig gently pinched his arm, unaware that Tupperware is smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p>“He can hurt others if needed. Our world is always at the brink of war.” Craig turns his attention to the other version of Clyde, eyes softening when the other Token let out a scoff, not noticing the pained expression on the brunette’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You would know, would you not?”</p><p> </p><p>“If he is a barbarian, then you,” Toolshed pointed at the bard, oblivious at the tension that is rising. “are a bard. What about you?” he pointed at the other Token. “What is your… class? Is that the right term?” He looked over at his boyfriend for help who just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell should I know. I’m a princess not a teacher.” Mysterion laugh as his raven-haired boyfriend poke him on the side with a disappointed grunt.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a healer.” Came the simple reply from the dark-skinned man, looking away from the brunette and focuses on Toolshed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, Clyde?” All other eyes landed on the brunette, who is staring not at the barbarian anymore but at his counterpart behind the glass tube. He closed his eyes for a brief second before facing Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“I am—”</p><p> </p><p>“It does not matter.” Token, the healer, interrupted. He and the brunette exchanged looks. The Clyde in dark clothing gave a curt nod, smiling at Craig who immediately knew it is fake.</p><p> </p><p>“He is right. It does not. I’m Clydeth Donovan.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m Professor Timothy. Has the four of you calmed down?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They all turn their heads at Professor Timothy. The brunette will always have a smile on his face however, he is inwardly happy to see another version of his ex-best friend—Jimmy Valmer. The bard seems to recognize him too, lifting his hat briefly in acknowledgement. Though, he is still worried about Clydeth who hesitantly nodded; the bard, the healer and the barbarian following suite. Token the healer gestured for Clydeth to stand next to them, holding the barbarian’s wrist when the blond scooted closer to the healer. The brunette gave them a weak smile and only gotten a curt nod from the bard.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some coffee?” Tupperware asked the barbarian, who is staring at him then the healer next to him in awe. The blond tilted his head to the side, walking close to the healer’s counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“C…Cof..fee?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what coffee is?” Wonder Tweek asked, appalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, that’s the top one on my weird phenomena list.” Craig blurted out loud, also shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a list?”  Wonder Tweek rolled his eyes at Craig as he gestured for his friend to let the barbarian drink.</p><p> </p><p>Tupperware handed the mug to the blond. The barbarian held the ceramic as one would hold a puppy, eyes fixated on the brown liquid inside. He looked up at the superhero who gave him permission to drink it. He glanced at the healer, who mirrored his counterpart. Everyone’s focused on the barbarian, finding it amusing that a version of Tweek does not know what a coffee is. Chapped lips pucker as the ceramic mug pressed against the flesh, the barbarian downing the whole drink in one go.</p><p> </p><p>A blink is the only reaction they got after the barbarian emptied Tupperware’s mug. For a split second, they thought the blond must have not like the beverage but soon changed their minds when Tupperware got his mug shoved on his face with a large toothy smile coming from his teammate’s counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Another!” He gleefully yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Tupperware toss his head back, laughing at the reaction as the others join on his laughter. He carefully took the mug and ruffled the blond’s already unruly hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a Tweek, alright!” Another set of laughter emerged when Wonder Tweek let out an offended gasp, despite the statement being true. Craig gently bumped his shoulder against the superhero’s, a teasing smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That means you also have an attention span of a toddler.” He impressively dodged the other’s hit on his shoulder, grinning as soon as he saw the unimpressed look on the blond’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mysterion, can I take him to the kitchen? I’ll just make him coffee.” Tupperware asked, giving the blond a noogie. The barbarian let out a whine, trying to escape the grasp of the superhero. Barbarian Tweek looked over to his companion who just smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny.” Toolshed crossed his arms, staring at his boyfriend with a pointed look. Mysterion let out a sigh then gave Tupperware a nod, making a face at the raven-haired. Toolshed mirrored the cloaked hero before smiling at the dark-skinned boy and the barbarian.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t give him too much. He’ll end up cranky like Wonder Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well damn, tell me how you really feel, Marsh.” Tupperware laughed at his bickering teammates before dragging the confused yet curious barbarian to the other room. Before they disappear, the blond looked back at Craig for some sort of approval and the raven-haired gave him a smile and a small wave.</p><p> </p><p><em>Gentlemen, do you want some coffee as well?</em> Professor Timothy asked the barbarian’s companions. Jimmy the bard and Clydeth looked at their Token who glanced at the two then nodded.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mysterion?</em> The blond let out another sigh then nodded at the professor. Putting his mask back on, he slapped Toolshed’s backside before running to where Tupperware headed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny!” Toolshed ran after his boyfriend, who is cackling as he disappears into the other room.</p><p> </p><p>Alright. Craig, are you ready? Craig stared at the Tweek in the habit, trying not to blush when he saw the blond pouting at him and batting his eyelashes. Without warning, the professor let the Tweek free, quickly flying over to Craig, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeey~”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop flirting with him?” Wonder Tweek scolded, arms crossing as his eyes glare daggers at his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like someone’s jealous~” The other Tweek giggled, patting Craig’s cheek before flying over to his superhero counterpart. Wonder Tweek glared at the presence, trying to hold himself back from icing the other blond.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous. He is just not your Craig. So, stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehem.” They both looked over to Craig who is staring at them with a frown and a raised brow. They also raised theirs, earning an eye roll from the raven-haired. “Introduce yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh… I’m Tweek Tweak. I’m like the barbarian but er, with powers?” Wonder Tweek replied, unsure of what to say. He silently demonstrated his power by blowing a cold breeze towards his counterpart, who shivered under the wind and sent a glare at the superhero.</p><p> </p><p>“A-And I’m also Tweek. I have powers too!” He declared as he levitates. With a snap of his fingers, a red aura started radiating from his body and Craig saw the same glow on Clydeth’s. He snapped his fingers again and in the blink of an eye, he swapped places with the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Clydeth hold on to Wonder’s Tweek shoulder, dizzy from the sudden teleportation. Jimmy the Bard and Token the Healer’s eyes widen but before they could properly react, Clydeth is standing next to them once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” The Tweek in the habit crossed his arms proudly, not noticing that his horns and tail are showing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are an imp, correct?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” The blond’s eyes shone, and his tail wagged excitedly as he nods. “Finally, someone with a brain! I’m not a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Clydeth held up the demon’s, er, the imp’s veil. He handed it to Craig, still dumbfounded on what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Are t-t-they not the same?” The bard asked, clutching tightly on his crutches at they stare at the creature. Craig walked towards the imp, carefully putting the veil on top of his head and hide away his horns. The Tweek looked up at him with a gentle smile before hugging his torso tight, looking at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, kind of? I’m a small lesser demon.” He grinned at Professor Timothy, showing his shark-like teeth but the brunette didn’t falter. The blond pouted at the reaction. He saw how scared the professor was when he saw Clydeth and was hoping to see it again. “We’re more mischievous than evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, you’re annoying.” Wonder Tweek smirked when the other Tweek glared at him but the other decided to provoke the hero by feeling Craig up.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say thaaat~”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay, enough.” Craig coughed and pulled the imp’s arms down. He awkwardly stood next to Timmy who stared at him with a knowing look. He decided to raise his middle finger at the professor, who laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t play favorites, Craig.</em> The raven-haired rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up. Just release the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! They’ll kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at the imp who is now cowering behind his superhero counterpart before looking over at the glass tube prisons. They saw another version of Clyde, trying to break the glass with a wooden mace. He has a blue bandana around his head with a gold pendant on the middle. Matching his headgear is a blue cloak attached on his red leather tunic, with a brown leather belt around his waist and the same gold pendant on the middle as the buckle. Large cuff bracelets made of gold adorned his wrists and brown leather gladiator sandals on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him is another Token, who looks similar to Barbarian Tweek. Grey paint decorates his face in the shape of a skull which matches the staff he is holding- a small animal skull with glowing purple eyes is attached on top and strips of clothing are wrapped around just below it. The grey paint goes down to his bare chest, drawn into bones that recreates the human skeleton. Hanging around his neck is a tribal necklace with a cross on the middle made of bones and around his waist is a simple white loincloth. He is muttering under his breath, glaring at the imp.</p><p> </p><p>The bard’s eyes widen as he saw a version himself on the other side of the glass. Unlike the two before him, he is just sitting down with his wooden crutches leaning next to him. A brown monk robe covers his body and a cross necklace hangs around his neck. He is smiling at everyone, though it seems like the smile is directed at Craig. The raven-haired feels uneasy under the smile so he turns his attention back at the imp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would they hurt you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Other than the fact that you’re an imp and annoying.” Wonder Tweek retorted yet didn’t shove or pull his demonic counterpart away.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well, it’s because I’m after the youth pastor of their town. Which is Craig.” The imp pouted then whine when the superhero he is using as a human shield hit him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Craig let out sigh before walking over to the glass tubes. Clydeth, the bard and the healer peeked behind the raven-haired, staring at their counterparts. The other Clyde put down his weapon as he saw the other brunette approaching, jumping as the professor lifts the glass tubes and let them free.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look like me?” The other Clyde held his mace up on guard, eyeing Clydeth head to foot.</p><p> </p><p>“I am you. Clydeth.” The brunette said with a small smile. The other Clyde glanced at his side, noticing the other Token and the healer. He moves closer to his companion, who shields them both with his staff.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a trick by that demon!” The other Token yelled, getting a yelp from said imp.</p><p> </p><p>“No, doctor. The i-imp has nothing to do with this.” They all looked over at the other Jimmy, who slowly stood up using his crutches. He gently nudged the dark-skinned teen on his right using the end of his wooden crutches.</p><p> </p><p>“Put d-d-down your weapons, and you,” He pointed at the other Clyde with his chin. “Don’t attack anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother Jimmy, with all due respect, but—” The other Clyde winced his pain as the other Jimmy walked closer to him and hit his arm with his crutch. He faces Craig, smiling at the raven-haired again.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig Tucker.” He greeted, and Craig nodded slowly. He looked over to the bard who is just staring at his counterpart in fascination. Clydeth is all up over his, trying to check if the other is really in pain but the other brunette seems to be fine. Both Tokens are wearily staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I told that pastor that this will ha-ha… hap-… happ— occur.” The other Jimmy let out a small laugh, patting Craig’s shoulder as he leans on his other crutch for support.</p><p> </p><p>“He is hard-headed, that pastor. B-But, you,” he glanced at the imp, who is peeking behind Wonder Tweek who has an annoyed expression. “I know y-y-you’ll understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig blinked, and followed the other’s gaze. The imp gave them a small wave, seeming to have a conversation with Wonder Tweek as he continues to hide. “H-He’s right, you know.” The brunette laugh at the raven-haired’s expression, leaning close to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just a prankster. H-He won’t hurt you. Just a little too a-a-atta… clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s clingy because he wants Craig’s soul, Brother Jimmy.” The other Token scoffed, clearly eavesdropping.  The other Jimmy sent a glare at his companion before facing everyone else, smiling at the bard and Professor Timothy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jimmy Valmer. A f-f-friar in our town.”</p><p> </p><p>“A c-c-charming fellow!”</p><p> </p><p>Both Jimmy laughs, easing the tension in the air. Craig smiled at the counterparts of his stuttering friend before stepping to the side to let them through. They walked closer to the professor who cried the approaching brunettes’ names, not telepathically. For some reason, the fact that even in this universe, Timmy can clearly speak his best friend’s name makes Craig happy.</p><p> </p><p>He faced the other counterpart of his best friend. “Token Black?”</p><p> </p><p>The other Token nodded, smiling at Craig then at his other self. “A witch doctor in our town. A healer as well.” He earned a small laugh at the other dark-skinned teen.</p><p> </p><p>“Though, our folks have referred to me as Doctor.” He gestured to his right, the other Clyde who is having a conversation with his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Clyde Donovan. A well-known warrior in our town. The children have started calling him Hercules and the name kind of stuck.”</p><p> </p><p> “A warrior?” Token the healer stared at both Clydes who just noticed the conversation is about them now. Clydeth caught the healer’s gaze, looking away quickly. The other Clyde, Hercules, puffed his chest and gave everyone a big grin. Craig’s lips twitched to a smile at the action, seeing the brunette back home in the warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve fought many battles!” He beamed then pat his counterpart on the back with a laugh. “I’m sure you have too, Clydeth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>battles</em>.” Token the healer eyed Clydeth before turning back to his counterpart. The brunette swallowed and smiled weakly at Hercules who is grinning at him happily. Craig wanted to talk to the counterpart of his friend but was stopped when he felt arms around his neck, painfully pulling him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Craaaig!” The raven-haired winced his pain as he tries to turn around and see who is unintentionally choking him. He saw the Tweek cladded in pink in his peripheral vision, pinching the arm of whoever is behind him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! What’dya do that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re choking him, you idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig coughed a meek thank you at the Tweek before noticing another version of Token. Wearing the same outfit as the other version of Tweek with his own name embroidered on the front instead, this Token has a different hairstyle than his counterparts. Faux locs are attached on his natural hair, making it longer. Like his blond companion, he is wearing makeup and fingernails extended and colored in hot pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m not—”</p><p> </p><p>“Our Craig, I know.” The Token in pink clothing laughed, pinching Craig’s cheek. “But still Craig Tucker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another Token?” He faced his other counterparts, a sweet smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Token Williams! Pleasure to meet all of you precious beings!” They all stare at him before exchanging looks, seemingly having one question in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s, uh, not the same surname with theirs?” Craig asked the other Token who just giggled at him then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“M-hm! Well, we all have our differences. Besides, it’s easier for you to just call me William without an s than calling me by my first name and having three other Tokens turning their heads, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>The Tokens and the Clydes stare at William, flabbergasted. Mysterion poked his head out of the kitchen door, scanning the people in the room. He let out a cough, alerting everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, we could use another hand here. Tupperware decided to hand out drinks and snacks.” He said, using his deep voice. William let out a gasp, raising his hand rather excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want champagne! Oh, and we’ll help. Tweekers, stay here and ‘help’ this handsome Craig.” With a wink sent to his blond friend, he grabbed his counterparts’ hands and dragged them to the kitchen, giving no time for the others to object.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterion blew a kiss to everyone and said in his normal voice, “Goodnight, everybody!” despite it being morning before ushering the Tokens inside the kitchen. They heard a “More Token!” coming from the blond barbarian before the door closes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, that’s everybody.” Craig awkwardly said, rubbing his nape. The Tweek beside him crossed his arms, cheeks a faint tint of pink as he averted his gaze. The blond walked over to the other Tweeks, pushing the imp away when he flew over to greet his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonder Tweek, please contact Fastpass and Mosquito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The superhero raised his brow at the command, turning to the brunette on the wheelchair. “Professor, I thought you’ll be the one contacting them.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I did. Turns out all Freedom Pals emails go directly to Eric and not shared to the other members.</em> Wonder Tweek whispered under his breath. <em>I know you can contact them. They are our friends, after all.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Former friends.” The superhero corrected, earning a confused stare from Craig. Instead of answering the quiet question of the raven-haired, he pulled out his phone and dialed someone. Three rings in and someone picked up the call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nyallo?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, Clyde.” The blond inhaled, closing his eyes as he felt stares from the people in the room. “It’s Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, er, hi! It’s been... a year since we have a proper talk. What’s up?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The superhero clenched his hand, trying to banish awful memories that are creeping back. He felt a hand over his fist and when he opened his eyes, he saw his imp counterpart. He has a small, comforting smile dancing on his lips. Swallowing the lump on his throat, he focuses on breathing and put the call on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Timothy, hng, tried to contact you and, uh, Fastpass.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh, for what? I didn’t receive anything, dude.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cartman has the emails. But that doesn’t matter now, c-can you just-” He took another deep breath, not realizing that he is slowly icing the imp’s hand. “Come here? It’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whoa, dude, are you okay? Should I call Craig? I mean, you guys—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>No!</em></strong>” Wonder Tweek covered his mouth with his free hand, blinking away the tears that are forming on the edge of his eyes. He let out a staggered breath, eyes widening as he saw the imp’s arm is now covered in ice. He let go and the ice melted off from the other’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I-” The imp lifts his hand, dismissing the incident and just gestured to the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dude? You know that we are supposed to be enemies or something, right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek saw Craig’s eyes widening despite the stoic expression on his face. He looked at the blond and the superhero quickly averted his gaze, looking at his professor. He shook his head, breathing heavily. The phone started levitating and float towards the brunette. The bard stared at the device in confusion while the friar laughed at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mosquito, it’s Professor Timothy. This is an emergency. Eric is here, but he is unconscious. Come to the headquarters with Fastpass, do not bring Human Kite. I will alert him and will have a talk with Eric.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh, okay, but this sounds suspicious.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have you heard anything from Super Craig since yesterday?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Actually, no. Do you have him?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. But we have another Craig.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde, just get yours and Jimmy’s ass here.” Craig yelled so the brunette on the other line can hear him. Timmy ended the call and handed back the phone to Wonder Tweek, who is still trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is happening?” The raven-haired asked, particularly Wonder Tweek and Professor Timothy. His arms are crossed, eyebrows furrowed as an unfamiliar feeling spread through his chest. The blond refuses to meet his gaze and the professor just closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Wonder Tweek sniffed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop it, Craig.” The imp said with a hushed tone, rubbing circles on his counterpart’s back. The Tweek in pink has his arms around the superhero, trying to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” He faces Clydeth who is looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they,” He pointed at the bard but not removing his eyes from the brunette. “avoiding you?” Clydeth looked over at the other brunette then swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Craig Tucker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired looked over to the professor, then noticing that only he can hear the brunette. The room suddenly turned blurry and Craig looked around to find himself standing in an empty blue room with only a single large window. He looked below him and saw black and white tiled flooring. Professor Timothy rolled his wheelchair to the window, looking over the field of dandelions.</p><p> </p><p>“Timmy? Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does it matter?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig stared at the brunette before walking over to him, just behind the professor as he also looked outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Craig, you care for them deeply, don’t you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, who?” The window morphed into four frames, each containing different pictures of Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Tweek. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s admirable, really. The only other person I can feel such love is from Kenny.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. You make me sound so sappy. Stop.” The raven-haired rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when he heard the professor laugh in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>Alright, I’ll stop. But Craig…</em> The professor pushed the lever on his wheelchair, facing Craig. <em>Their worlds are different from yours.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I know that.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Let me rephrase it.</em> The frames behind the professor suddenly fell, crashing and breaking on the floor below. The room suddenly turned dark and Craig can only see the black and white tiled floor beneath.</p><p> </p><p><em>Token Black. Clyde Donovan. Jimmy Valmer. Tweek Tweak.</em> Craig saw holographic version of his friends, switching to their counterparts one by one. <em>They are different from your own.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p><em>They are separated, Craig. Broken.</em> Craig closed his eyes, trying to wrap his head around on what the brunette is saying.<em> They need you. They lost their paths.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Can you please just fucking tell me directly? And not this riddle bullshit.” He heard the professor laugh again and reopening his eyes, they were back in the headquarters.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, Craig. Ever so impatient. Well, I’ll tell you since you asked nicely.</em> The professor tapped his head, staring directly at Craig. <em>The universe is asking for your help. Something is wrong. The current situations in their worlds are not aligning with their destiny. With what the universe wants. This is the only way.</em></p><p> </p><p> “Doughnuts! Doughnuts!” Craig tore his eyes from the professor, who has a knowing smile on his lips, and saw the barbarian coming out of the kitchen holding a tray filled with different flavored doughnuts, gleefully skipping towards the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig!” The room lost its tension, and everyone seems to focus on anything else other than the topic earlier. The raven-haired smile at the blond as he approaches, glancing at the professor who turned away from him, moving to where Wonder Tweek is standing.</p><p> </p><p>The barbarian lifted the tray, peeking from the pile of doughnuts. “Doughnuts? To.. Tup.. Tupper-are?” He pouted then quickly replaced it with a toothy smile. “Said doughnuts good! Take?” Craig smiled and took a Bavarian flavored doughnut, patting the blond gently on the head, earning a small giggle from the barbarian.</p><p> </p><p> “Sure, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, he could help these idiots with their lives. He has no other choice anyways. The fucking universe wanted him to help. Let’s just hope he has the patience for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to bang my head against the table for a couple of times for me to finish this asdfghjkl </p><p>Not proud of this one but eh, have it. Finals are coming and I want to publish a chapter before I get busy with school works aaaah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4 Craigs and a Tweek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucky bastard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! I'll be editing the previous chapters because I forgot that the term 'handicap' is discriminatory! I want to apologize :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>[Draft]</em> <em>8:35</em> i love you, honey</p><p> </p><p>Tweek’s shift ends in two hours and Token’s head is aching. They are again lounging in the living room, with the four Craig’s occupying the sofa and Token is sitting on the wingback chairs with Jimmy. They have been talking on why all of this is happening, and their only possible conclusion is that Craig must have triggered something like he did when he is in Peru. Clyde suggested that maybe all Craigs in every universe should be with their Tweeks, but Feldspar quickly shot him down. Apparently, he used to have a girlfriend and didn’t explain further and that alone is enough to make Token’s head spin. They resorted on finding clues within Craig’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Did you find anything suspicious?”  Token sighed and shook his head, placing the phone down on chair’s arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>He has been scanning Craig’s phone for five minutes and got nothing. Even his gallery is remotely boring with just pictures of them, Tweek, Stripe, his family and wallpapers ranging from Red Racer to space themed. The dark-skinned boy knows that everything else including pictures only shared between him and Tweek are on his precious laptop. Token doesn’t even want to know that information but alas, he does and will keep it a secret. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should focus on teaching t-these Craigs how to act like o-ours.” Jimmy advised just as Linda comes down the stairs. She is holding two folded jackets that are similar to Craig’s and two shirts.</p><p> </p><p>The Blacks are kind enough to let the Craigs and Jason stay there as long as they need, minus a Craig who is going to be sleeping on their counterpart’s bed in the Tuckers residence. Steve, Clyde, and Jason are cleaning the room next to Token’s, which took about five minutes since most of the spare rooms in the household are unoccupied. Linda rummaged in Token’s closet, finding a few clothes that belongs to Craig. She also saw Clyde’s old South Park Cow’s t-shirt, Jimmy’s missing shoe and one of the many button downs Tweek owns; she doesn’t doubt that there are more clothes belonging to her son’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I found these; they are Craig’s. Token, you should clean your closet. At least separate your own clothing from theirs.” Linda hand over what she is holding to her son before kissing the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ll go help with your father upstairs, son. You boys behave down here.” With their nods of agreement, she disappears upstairs. Token held one of the jackets in front of him before tossing it over to Feldspar and the other one to Pink.  </p><p> </p><p>They are rather grateful for their friend’s boring clothing choices. His wardrobe just consists of the same exact jackets, chullos, different t-shirts with offensive statements and jeans that are in the shades of blue and black. Though, like Token’s, there are a handful of clothes that belongs to the dark-skinned boy, Clyde, and Jimmy. Tweek’s clothes are in a separate cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, this Craig is super-duper-ultra-mega-triple-dog booooring!” Pink complained, glaring at the innocent jacket with disgust. Token just threw a white Red-Racer merch t-shirt at him while Super Craig flipped him off, slightly offended due to how similar he and this universe’s Craig are.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re an eyesore.” Pink mimicked the gesture while sticking his tongue out. The superhero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking over to Jimmy. “Jimmy’s right. We should at least know how your Craig acts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Particularly towards Tweek.” Feldspar piped in, checking out the shirt Token tosses over to him. It’s a simple black shirt with “two words. one finger.” printed on the front. Pastor Craig leaned over to read it and chuckled, muttering a nice underneath his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“And who is going to pick him up tonight.” Token added in agreement. He closed his eyes, rubbing his chin in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it should be Super Craig.” Pastor Craig suggested, looking over to his superhero counterpart who just raised a brow at him. “You already have a history with Tweek, it won’t be hard to act around him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t that be a-a-awkward?” Super Craig nodded at Jimmy’s question, laying back on the cushions while offering a middle finger at the Pastor’s suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude, what the fuck. He’s my ex-boyfriend.” Jimmy felt bad to hear such pain behind the other’s voice, even though to someone else, it is the same nasally cynical tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, this universe’s Tweek isn’t.” They looked to the side and saw Jason coming down the stairs but made a turn to the kitchen. Token hummed at the brunette’s statement before glancing at the four Craigs in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“He does have a point.” He crossed his legs, drumming his fingers against the arm of the seat as he puffs and unpuff his cheeks. “You just have to suck it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” All Super Craig got from the youngest Black is a tired blink. The superhero let out a groan of frustration, palms rubbing against his face before pointing a finger at the thief next to him. “Why not Feldspar? He’s the one who wanted to see our parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Feldspar glared at the superhero, swatting his finger away before scooting closer to the pastor. Jimmy leans his elbow on the armrest, fist on his cheek as he stares at the counterparts of his friend. Pastor Craig let out a sigh, placing his bible on top of the coffee table next to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“They will notice it immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, don’t you want to pretend that you are Tweek’s boyfriend again?”</p><p> </p><p>They saw Jason for a brief second carrying a feather duster and a tub of bleach before ascending upstairs again. All of them exchanged glances before focusing their attention at the superhero, whose eyes are blown away with his cheeks turning into a hue of pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig growled, pulling the front of his chullo over his face as his free hand lift his middle finger. He doesn’t see the smug smile on Jimmy’s face and missed how the Craigs rolled their eyes at their superhero counterpart. Token has a raised brow but didn’t say anything, rather concerned and not confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” They heard him grumbled. Despite being far from the Craigs, Token and Jimmy could see the tips of Super Craig’s ears are turning red, a telltale sign of the raven-haired being embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see Tweek too!” Pink interjected, shoving Super Craig aside to steal one of the sofa cushions. He hugged the pillow tightly, pouting at Token.</p><p> </p><p>“Then go and meet him, brat.” Super Craig also pushed Pink to Feldspar, lying on the sofa with his head resting on the arm and his legs on Pink’s lap. The thief sighed and stood up, sitting on the other side of Pastor to get away from his annoying counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Super Craig should go. Pink, you can go to class with me tomorrow.” Token ordered, rubbing his temples with his fingers in annoyance. He looked over to Jimmy before passing his own phone to the brunette. “Order anything but make sure it’s family size. Make it two orders. I can feel a migraine forming.”</p><p> </p><p>“To!” Token looked up to see Clyde looking down from the wooden banister, a big grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get something for Tweek!” Jimmy was about to protest since they will buy the blond food tomorrow anyways, but Clyde waved his hand around for the older brunette to let him finish.</p><p> </p><p>“For Super Craig to give to Tweek. As a sorry, for you know, what happened earlier.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright—”</p><p> </p><p>“And I want tacoooooos!”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy and Token stared at each other with unimpressed looks. The brunette hand the dark-skinned boy his phone back. Token glanced at the Craigs, leaning arm on the chair’s arm and rest his cheek on his fist. After twisting the phone around, Token toss his phone up with minimal effort and without breaking his gaze on the four counterparts of his best friend. Clyde let out a yelp, almost tossing himself over the railings as he barely catches the small device. Jimmy chuckled at the younger brunette, who is holding the phone tightly while he pouts at the dark-skinned boy below.</p><p> </p><p>“You order then.” Was Token’s simple command.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I will!” Clyde huffed then saw Feldspar looking up at him. He grinned at the four Craigs, waving his hand high to get the others attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dudes, do you want anything in particular? Except for you, Super Craig, since you’ll be having dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you too, Clyde.” They simultaneously flipped each other the bird, with Clyde’s tongue sticking out in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything is fine with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just berries and nuts parfait, please~” Clyde beamed at the pastor and Pink, typing in their orders on Token’s phone. He looked over to Feldspar, who seems to be lost in thought. The collar of his turtleneck is further up his face that only his eyes can be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Feldspar? Do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>The thief looked up at Clyde and the three friends saw longing dancing in his eyes. He gently pulls his collar down, coughing awkwardly before licking his lips. He averted his gaze and decided to fiddle with the round gold brooch clipped on his cape. Pastor Craig’s eyebrow rose as he saw Feldspar’s pink cheeks. He heard soft mumbling coming from the thief, so he leans closer.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Feldspar leaned close to his counterpart, whispering in his ear. The pastor smiled at the thief, who returns to shrinking against himself but spared the other a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants raspberry tarts, Clyde.” The brunette raised a brow at that, looking down at the owner of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know any place we can get that?” Clyde inquired his friends, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Token and Jimmy shared a look before glaring at the brunette leaning on the banister. They didn’t say anything, having a staring contest with their friend before chocolate eyes widen in realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Tweak Bros. Gotcha.” He smiled sheepishly at his friends before turning to the Craig with a large grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall get to our orders, my friends! Ciao!” He ran back to the room they were currently cleaning, waving the phone around as he calls for Jason.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot.” Token simply said, closing his eyes as the ache on his temples are worsening. Jimmy pats his friend on the shoulder sympathetically, laughing a little.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh,” Super Craig started, looking at the ceiling. He could feel the eyes are on him, making his skin itchy but he shrugged off the urge to scratch. He licked his lips, anxiously playing with the zipper of his jacket. “I-I’ll just pick Tweek up from the coffee shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, though to make things easier for you,” Token pointed at the thief. “Clyde’s coming with you to get Feldspar’s tarts.” Jimmy leans over to his friend, grabbing Craig’s phone. The brunette twist the phone around, trying to find any dent or markings on it before glancing at Super Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“You should h-h-hol… ho-hol— have this.”</p><p> </p><p>The superhero lolled his head to see the brunette waving the phone around. He lifts his hand on the air and easily caught the device when Jimmy tosses it across the room. He pressed the power button, smiling slightly when he saw the picture on the lock screen. It’s a picture of a sleeping Stripe. He swiped up, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth upon realizing he needs the password.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the password?”</p><p> </p><p>Pink lean close to check whatever is on his counterpart’s phone, but Super Craig pressed his shoe against the other’s face then proceed to kick him back against the pastor. With a growl, Pink stole the phone away from the superhero and hid the device behind Pastor Craig. Super Craig pinched his counterpart’s cheek hard after getting raspberried at, with his free hand trying to get this universe’s Craig’s phone back.</p><p> </p><p>“O-One zero t-two eight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Let me guess, is it the date of their anniversary?” Pastor Craig asked calmly, reaching behind Feldspar to retrieve his bible. The thief got to it first and handed it to him with a tilt of his head. After thanking his counterpart with a smile, the pastor proceeds to hit Super Craig and Pink on the head with the holy book. They reacted in unison, flipping the pastor off as they rub their heads. He reached behind him to get the phone and punched in the password.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. October 28<sup>th</sup>.” Token replies, tiredly watching the scene before him. He looked at Jimmy, frowning as the brunette ruffle his hair sympathetically. He let out a sigh, looking back at the counterparts of his best friend just in time to see a blush forming on the pastor’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, same date then.” Super Craig noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>The pastor hands Feldspar the phone quickly, who cautiously held it tightly. He looked at the small item, eyes widening with confusion on what he saw. There are a whole lot he doesn’t understand in this universe, but he refuses to tell these people. He doesn’t even know what he is holding or what he is supposed to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Super Craig asked the pastor who is trying to hide his blushing face. He and Pink shared a look before the latter grabbed the phone from his thief counterpart. He gasped when he saw the phone’s home screen and shove it against Super Craig’s face, a smile on his face as pink hue decorates his cheeks. With a quirked brow, the superhero snatched the phone and break into a soft smile upon seeing the picture.</p><p> </p><p>In the picture, Tweek is wearing a white dungaree over a large green sweatshirt. He is sitting on a patch of daisies and baby’s breath near a creek; the sky behind him a wonderful ombre of blue and yellow. An eastern tiger swallowtail butterfly can be seen resting on the blond’s index finger. A flower crown of daisies is on top of his golden blond hair, slightly tilted while a small smile is on his pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.” Pastor, Pink and Super Craig composed themselves after hearing Token cough with a slight glare directed at them. They still have faint blushes on their cheeks as Feldspar glanced at his counterparts in confusion. Jimmy caught his stare and laughed at the thief. The brunette nudged his friend, gesturing at the counterpart of the raven-haired as he leans to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to teach him s-s-shi… s-shi… stuffs, Token.” The dark-skinned boy looked over to Feldspar, nodding in agreement with Jimmy’s statement. “Also, I-I have a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” He whispered back and the brunette inhaled looking over to the superhero.</p><p> </p><p>“How will we know he won’t fuck u-up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig, listen.” Token stood up straight, staring at the superhero counterpart with such seriousness that the raven-haired followed his movements. Jimmy bit his lip as he leans back on his chair, eyes darting back and forth from his friend and the superhero.</p><p> </p><p>“We already lied to Mrs. Tucker and Tweek, I don’t want you to mess shit up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t know. Give me the phone.” Super Craig let out a sigh, tossing back the phone to Token before crossing his arms. Pink giggled before snuggling against the pastor, sticking his tongue out at the superhero who mimicked the gesture. Pastor Craig lifts the bible up and the two stopped instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am assuming none of you have your phones or any belongings with you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Craigs pat their bodies to double check. Feldspar held a pouch high then wiggle it to let the others hear the gold coins jingling inside. Token shook his head then gestured for the thief to keep it which he did confusedly. Pink opens his jacket and peers inside, before letting out a loud ‘Aha!’. In between his fingers is a pink and shiny credit card that Token doubts would work in their universe, so he gestured the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t work here. No wallets or phone, Pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I lend Tweek my phone and wallet while I…” A sadistic smirk suddenly painted itself on Pink’s lips. Token and Jimmy felt uncomfortable under the other’s gaze, despite seeing the same smirk featured on their friend. “<em>Took care of something</em>.” He giggles before pouting his lips at Token. “So, no, I don’t have it. Besides, I don’t have any cash there. Mostly credit cards.”</p><p> </p><p>“I left my shit at the headquarters. Got randomly teleported on my way back.” Super Craig said in annoyance. Pastor Craig slowly lifts a small black minimalist wallet that holds credit cards and a few dollar bills.</p><p> </p><p>“These won’t work here too, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Token let out a sigh and nods, but still not surprised that the two Craigs use credit cards and barely have any cash with them. Their own raven-haired also carries credit cards and not cash after the Peru incident. The only other person who can withdraw from his account is Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde!” Token yelled for the brunette, making Jimmy jump on his seat. A few seconds after, Clyde could be seen looking down at them with his bangs pulled into a small ponytail and is currently sucking a lollipop. He raised a brow at the dark-skinned boy who has his hand out as he stares back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My phone. And listen to what I have to say.” Dropping the phone perfectly on Token’s hand, Clyde leaned forward and made the ‘okay’ sign to signal he is listening. “Go with Super Craig to the coffee shop. Buy Feldspar his raspberry tarts.”</p><p> </p><p> The brunette nodded, grinning at the thief with the stick poking out from his teeth. “Also, grab some doughnuts on the way to give to Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“His favorite is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Cappuccino vanilla with coffee glaze and chocolate sprinkles?” Super Craig and Pink said at the same, with the superhero smirking when the trio exchanged glances before nodding at the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>“We will listen to your conversation,” Token hands Jimmy his own phone before flipping Craig’s phone for the others to see. The screen is showing the contacts and Token dialed his own number. “with Tweek and during dinner.” Token’s phone started ringing and Jimmy quickly answered, looking at the owner with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“So, they,” the dark-skinned boy gestured at the other three Craigs before throwing the phone back at the superhero. “will have an idea on how to act within the household. Don’t end the call until I say so.” Super Craig nodded, catching the device that was tossed at him. “After you get the doughnuts, text Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should you also write the script for me?” The superhero joked but closed his mouth tight when all he got is a glare from Token. “So, uhm, I am broke. How will I buy the doughnuts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pastor, mind if we use yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” The pastor tosses his wallet over to Token. The dark-skinned boy pulled out his own wallet; a black leather one with a small T embroidered on the corner. It contains all kinds of cards but also quite a handful of cash. Token made sure that everyone saw him taking out five one-hundred-dollar bills from his own wallet then tucking them in the pastor’s. He tosses it to Super Craig whose brow is raised at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You four will share that wallet while you are here. Don’t go around giving it to anyone.” They nodded, even though Token could sense Feldspar is confused and would likely hold on to his own form of money.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I think you guys already know but Craig calls Tweek pet names.” Clyde chimed in. He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth with a disgusting pop. “Babe and Honey, mostly. Sugar, sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only perfect term of endearment for Tweek is my universe.”</p><p> </p><p>They turn their attention to the thief who is staring at them with a stoic expression. Token sighed while Jimmy snickered beside him. The other Craigs gave different forms of agreement as Clyde points his cherry flavored lollipop at him with a grin and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Still a romantic, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Clyde.” Token let out another exasperated sigh before giving the superhero counterpart of his best friend a once-over. “He will ask about your jacket. Tell him Clyde poured bleach on it while we were drunk, so Mom attempted to wash it but ended up stitching an S to cover it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” The brunette pouted as he pops the sucker back in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re getting on my nerves and you’re an idiot.” Token simply replied and quickly get back on telling Super Craig on what to do before Clyde could even fully process what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“If he is not angry, Tweek will tell you about his day. Just listen to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And just let him lead you the way h-h-home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I think dealing with Tweek would be a piece of cake.” Token raised a brow at that but didn’t ask any question. “But how about my, his, our family?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you used to do with your family when Tweek’s over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Treat Tweek like he is the best goddamn thing that ever happened to all of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“And flip off everyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you have to do.” Token leaned back on his chair, taking in a deep breath as he glares at the superhero. “You’ll also have to walk Tweek home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Huh. Can’t he walk on his own?” Jimmy glared at Super Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you l-lose the attitude, you w-w-wouldn’t have to lose Tweek.” He spat, crossing his arms. The superhero’s eyes widen in shock then glares back at the brunette with a disability, offended.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s what a b-boyfriend s-s-shou… s-s-sho… That’s a b-boyfriend’s job.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the way to Tweek’s house,” Clyde gave his lollipop one long and hard suck before pulling it out to talk properly. “You’ll be the one initiating the conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny and adorable that you guys know everything.” Pink laughs while Clyde shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been with those two since we were kids and practically witness their relationship grow as well.” Token says with a smile, removing the tension between Jimmy and the superhero. “That’s why—”</p><p> </p><p>They heard a distant buzz. Token simply snapped his fingers and Clyde quickly rushed down the stairs, yelling that he’ll get it. They saw the brunette ran out of the door just to quickly back track to peek at his dark-skinned friend. Token took out his wallet again and mindlessly toss it at Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying,” Token cough to get everyone’s attention back to him. He pointed a stern finger at the superhero. “That is why you can’t fuck up. That goes to all of you.” The Craigs felt shivers down their spine as the dark-skinned teen and Jimmy glare at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, food is here!” Clyde poked his head from the door to grin at the others before showing five pizza boxes balancing on his arms and four plastic bags hanging from them too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You r-ready?” Jimmy asks, as they wait for Clyde to come out of the bathroom. Token took the opportunity to tour the rest of the Craigs around the house. When he received no response from the superhero, he looked over and saw the counterpart of his friend staring at his hand with an expression the brunette could only tell as longing and regret.</p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared.” Jimmy walked closer to the raven-haired, standing next to him as he silently urges the other to continue. Super Craig let out a sigh, hugging himself close. The brunette saw how the other averted his gaze and digs his fingernails through his clothes. Jimmy slowly places his hand on top of the other, leaning slightly to support himself, and the fingernails immediately retracted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared that I’ll fuck it up, Jimmy.” Emerald eyes closing, a staggered breath escape the superhero’s lips. Jimmy leans closer to rest his head on the other’s arm. “It’s been a year since we talked properly, and it hurts that I have to pretend like…”  <em>I never hurt my Tweek. I never left him alone. I never made him cry. I never broke his heart.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You c-c-could still back out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to see him hurt and sad.” Jimmy found himself smiling at that. “If he knows that Craig is missing, he’ll panic. You’re worried that you guys will offer nothing to reassure him.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s smile faltered, an image of Tweek pulling on his hair as he rocks back and forth on the floor passes through his mind. None of them are qualified and has enough knowledge to pull Tweek out of a panic attack or even prevent it. Craig’s the only one who has mastered it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for what I s-said earlier. About l-losing—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re right.”  Jimmy felt Super Craig ruffling his hair. “Besides, it’s clear that you guys care about him, and their relationship is important to all of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s our friend. He loves C-Craig, and he makes t-that fucker happy.” Jimmy let out a small laugh. “And I’m sure your Tweek makes you h-happy too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He caught the superhero smiling for a fracture of a second before his lips dropped into a frown. “I’d like to think I used to do the same too. But I know I never did, and he’ll never want me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. What makes you t-thi… thii— Where’d you get that i-idea from?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just know.” He took a deep breath and the brunette move back, leaning forward on his crutches as the superhero rubs his arms, trying to shrink onto himself. Jimmy saw him blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the forming tears on the edge of the superhero’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared that if I meet your Tweek, I’ll break.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy has never seen such emotions emit from the usual stoic raven-haired. Despite the superhero being taller, the brunette wanted to pat his head and tell him everything is alright. But he doesn’t do toxic positivity, so he opted to bump his shoulder against the hero’s. When Super Craig faces him, Jimmy could feel his own heart breaking at how much emotions the emerald orbs are holding. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to d-do this.” The brunette is surprised on how small his voice is, like if he raises his tone an octave higher, the superhero would in fact break.</p><p> </p><p>“They w-w-will understand. You miss him and y-you still love him, and there’s nothing w-wrong with that. H-Healing is messy s-shit. We shouldn’t f-force you if its g-go… go… if it will hurt you.” A single tear fell from the hero’s face before he shook his head, standing straight as the bathroom door opened. They saw Clyde pouring hand sanitizer on his hand before closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me pretend. Even if it hurts.” Jimmy focuses his attention on the approaching brunette who is shrugging on his letterman. “What matters is Tweek is happy.” The older brunette spared a glance at the superhero and saw his face is voided of all emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dudes!” Clyde waved his hand as he jogs towards them, obliviously grinning. “Ya’ ready to set off, Super Craig?”</p><p> </p><p>The superhero takes out Craig’s phone from his pocket to check if the call is still on going. He gave the brunette a nod before pocketing it again, giving a side glance at the older brunette next to him. Clyde felt around his pockets to double check his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you still doing here?” They looked up and see Token and the other Craigs leaning on the banister as they stare down at them. Jason is with them and has been chatting with Pink before the dark-skinned teen talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Super Craig is idling.” Jimmy used his crutch to hit the younger brunette on the head while the superhero huffed in annoyance. “Hey, ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“L-Liar. Just go already.” Clyde pouted as the older brunette push him slightly with the end of his crutch. Super Craig just rolled his eyes before grabbing Clyde by the collar and proceeded to drag him outside of the door as the brunette whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care you two. Don’t fuck shit up.” Token waved, sighing when the brunette closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew!” Pink stretched his arms up, letting out a sigh of relief before facing Token beside him. “I’m taking a long hot bath, mind if I use your fancy shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t use all of it in one go.” Pink let out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course~! Tata~” Token watched the counterpart of his best friend strutted away and out of his sight. Jason also bids them farewell, having to fix his own room. Token kept tons of untouched underwear (Tweek has convinced him to buy bulks when the Underpants Gnomes that Token never believed in raided his dresser) in his room and has given it to the Craigs and gave Jason spare clothing that are a bit bigger on the brunette due to how skinny he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually, I would help clean around our church during this time.” The pastor let out a small laugh. “But I think I want a cup of coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come.” Linda dusts her skirt clean as she emerges from the room Feldspar will be occupying. “Token, you don’t mind if we use some from Tweek’s stash, do you? I have forgotten to contact our supplier to deliver some today. We run out.”</p><p> </p><p>Her son smiled and gave a nod. “Of course, Mom. He doesn’t even know it’s for him.” The pastor glanced at Linda before raising a brow at Token who laughed at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever we buy coffee beans from other countries, we make sure to keep a separate bag for Tweek. Mom made a stash specifically for him, but he thinks it is still ours.” Another laughter escape Token’s lips as a memory pass through his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I even have to make him a cup using <em>Kopi Luwak</em> beans because he wanted to try it yet scared Mom would get angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kopi Luwak</em>? Isn’t that expensive?” Pastor Craig asks as his eyes widen. The mother and son shared a look before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. After I told Tweek how it was processed, he doesn’t touch it anymore.” Linda laughed at the memory, cupping her own cheek. “His favorite is <em>Robusta.</em> Twice the caffeine as <em>Arabica</em> coffee beans.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll drink anything as long it has caffeine in it, Mom.” Token smiled at his mother who tuts at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I may love spoiling that boy with imported coffee beans, but you and Craig should watch how much he intakes.” Linda gestured for the pastor to follow her downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, I’ll brew us a pot. I would love to hear about your church.” With that, Feldspar and Token watched as the woman and Pastor Craig descend downstairs, greeting Jimmy on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” Feldspar glances at his side to see Token looking at him. “It’s okay, you know.” Token smiled at him, making the thief look down below, spotting Jimmy walking up the stairs. “To admit that you’re confused. We will help you.”</p><p> </p><p> The thief gently pulled the collar of his turtleneck down.</p><p> </p><p>“My world can hardly go a day without war.”</p><p> </p><p> The living room started to morph in Feldspar’s eyes, turning into piles of bodies under dark ashes. Crystal blue water turning a morbid crimson with corpses floating with the current. He closed his eyes to get rid of the image, but he could still hear the screams, the cries of anguish, arrows and swords piercing through thick skin and bones.</p><p> </p><p>“How unsimilar it is to this world is… outlandish.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s concerning, dude.” Feldspar flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, but he didn’t shrug Token’s hand off. He caught his fingers fiddling with the gold brooch again, breath staggering as it escapes his lips. “We… We’re not fighting each other, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Token’s eyes widen when Feldspar slowly removed his hand from his shoulder to hold it tightly, giving it a squeeze. The thief refuses to meet his gaze though he could see his eyes glistening, like tiny gems under the sun. Before he could hold Feldspar’s hand back, the thief let go, letting their hands rest on their sides. It must have been Token’s imagination, but he swore he felt a breeze passed by them despite them being in doors as he watches the other look solemnly straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“After everything we have been through, you wish to abandon me? Abandon Tweek?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was never my intention to abandon you, Token.”</p><p> </p><p>Token could barely hear it due to how soft and small Feldspar’s voice was. The thief turned on his heel, glancing at Jimmy who made it on top of the stairs and gave him a nod as a greeting. The brunette smiled brightly at him which made his heart ache. He looked back at the dark-skinned boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I will head to my quarters. Do call if I am needed.” They watched as the thief gracefully enter his room, quickly closing the door once he is inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Token blinked before looking over to the brunette whose facial expression is torn between concern and confusion. “Hey, Jims.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, To? Can we talk for a b-bit?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clyde groaned in frustration for the third time. They are near Tweak Bros. and can see the blond inside making a customer’s drink through the glass. Super Craig has a death grip on a lamp post, refusing to budge as his other free hand clutch a plastic bag with a box of doughnuts inside. The brunette has been trying to force the raven-haired to let go of the damn pole for the past five minutes. He only got kicked in the shin.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>They have also been going back and forth on how Super Craig can and will face Tweek. Clyde needs to call Jimmy to let them know the superhero is with the blond soon and he is rather excited to buy raspberry tarts because he is curious on how it tastes like. But he can’t do anything with the raven-haired acting like a child who doesn’t want to go to the dentist- basically the 10-years-old self of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can! Craig, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette grabbed a hold of the other’s free arm to attempt to pull him off. He almost got sent flying back when they heard the coffee shop’s doors opened and let out a jingle but thankfully managed to balance himself. The superhero decided to let go after seeing the blond running to the back while untying his apron. Clyde looked back at the shop and almost screamed when he didn’t see Tweek behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit! Send Tweek a message!”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig pulls out the phone rather panicky and almost drop it. He punched in the password and clicked the inbox for Tweek, accidentally sending the draft message from last night. He inhaled a sharp breath before screaming with his lips shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I sent the draft message! What should I tell him?!”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde let out a small scream before looking over the superhero’s shoulder and saw, in fact, that the draft message was sent. Rubbing his palms against his face, he tries to think and calm his heart at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuh, tell him you forgot to send it last night!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>6:28</em> i love you, honey</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>6:28</em> i 4got to send it last night lol</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Clyde took in a deep breath, hands pressed together before he inhaled. “Tell him we are outside and I’m with you. Don’t forget the pet name, dude!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MyAsstronaut &gt; Latgae </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>6:29</em> im outside with clyde babe i have smthng 4 u</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Latgae &gt; MyAsstronaut</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>6:29</em> ok!  </p><p> </p><p>They sighed in unison, with Clyde having his hand on his chest when they saw the blond’s reply. They stare at each other and the brunette saw the superhero’s hand itching close to the pole again. He glared at Super Craig before putting all his strength on dragging the hero down the street to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde, stop! Clyde!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are going to meet Tweek whether you like it or not!” The brunette said in annoyance, tossing a glare back at Super Craig despite the former having the strength to crush every bone in Clyde’s body.</p><p> </p><p>He is confused when the hero’s eyes widen and not meeting his gaze. He turns his attention in front of him to see Tweek coming out the shop’s front doors.</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig felt his breath hitched. Tweek haven’t noticed them, zipping his small brown messenger bag close. He is almost the same exact copy of Wonder Tweek, though lankier and a few freckles spotting on his cheeks. Golden strands of hair are pointing on all directions and he is simply wearing a green shirt and jeans though the superhero could hardly breath. Clyde has let go of his arm at this point and has been trying to get his friend’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>The superhero’s knees started to weaken when the blond finally looked up at them. Unlike Tweek’s superhero counterpart, his sapphire eyes held the same innocence Super Craig saw on Clyde’s chocolate ones. There is visible evidence of sleepless nights under his eyes which crinkled when Tweek smiled, flashing coffee-stained teeth. <em>Cutecutecutecutecutecute—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Craig! Clyde!”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gave an awkward smile and a little wave. He noticed that the superhero next to him is just staring at the blond, so he nudged his side, which snapped the raven-haired back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, dude!” Clyde greeted, automatically bumping his shoulder against his smaller friend who laughed and repeated the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Tweek noticed the large addition on his supposed boyfriend’s clothing. Before he could even ask, Super Craig pointed at the brunette, feigning anger as he crossed his arms. The blond blinked before looking up at Clyde who is impressively on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I accidentally spilled bleach on it!” He sobbed and if it is another person, Tweek and even Super Craig could immediately tell they are lying but it is Clyde, a massive goofball and well-known crybaby.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Black covered it up.” They both instantly feel guilt bubbling in their stomachs when the caffeine blooded blond pats the brunette’s shoulder sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still buying me shit, you ass.” The superhero fought the urge to run when Tweek faces him with a small smile. His heart skipped a beat when the blond placed a hand on his chest. Fingers run down the torso to the hems, the hero finding it odd to see some bandages around the slim fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it suits you. So, everyone knows you’re super.” Clyde felt spikes of panic spread throughout his body before the blond let out a laugh. “Super dorky, that is.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think the S stands for sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig’s head is spinning on how deafening his heart is beating but slightly proud of himself for keeping his shit together. That is until the blond wrapped his arms around him, resting his head beneath the raven-haired’s chin with a hum. He looked over to Clyde who gestured for the hero to hug Tweek back, so he hesitantly did, burying his nose against golden locks. He inhaled the other’s scent, wanting to laugh at how similar this Tweek and Wonder Tweek’s scents are. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’s your heart beating so fast?” The raven-haired licked his dry lips, trying to find an answer. The brunette pointed at the plastic bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re gonna beat my ass for drinking without telling you.” All he got is a small disappointed but approving hum from the blond. Super Craig hugged him closer and tighter, closing his eyes as he tries to imagine it’s his superhero ex-boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you your favorite doughnuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart and apology cannot always be won over with food, you know.” Tweek giggles as he pulls away, staring at the superhero in front of him. Super Craig noticed the blond’s face distorting into confusion for a second when their eyes met before relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll accept it, ‘cause I don’t want us to fight when veggie burgers are waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Clyde laughed, wiping away the fake tears he released without any effort. “I still need to grab something.” He tosses his thumb over his shoulders, pointing at the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat when you get home, okay?” Tweek throws his head back, looking at the brunette upside down as he hooks his fingers behind the raven-haired tightly. Clyde nodded, grinning at the blond like he usually does.</p><p> </p><p>“’Course, Tweek! Craig, take care of Tweek, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get inside and leave us alone, Clyde.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig’s eyebrow rose in confusion when an unknown expression washes over the brunette’s face before quickly replaced with childish anger matching with his tongue sticking out, making the blond in his arms giggle. Before the superhero could react, Clyde followed his order, taking out his phone quickly which reminded the raven-haired about the plan.  This universe’s Craig’s phone is hidden in the jacket’s pocket so Token and the others can still hear them, even if it is a bit muffled.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be mean to him.”</p><p> </p><p> Super Craig pull Tweek up, swallowing the lump of his throat when their foreheads touched, and the tips of their noses rubbed against each other. He could feel his heart breaking and rebuilding itself.  Tweek is staring at him with a pout, but also in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Were your eyebrows always this thick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when I forgot to trim it. Our family’s bushy.” The superhero could only hope that the Tuckers here are also similar with his own family back home. The blond snorted, giving confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard. And I’ve seen your forest down there plenty of times.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig’s mind short-circuited when he processed what the blond said. <em>This Craig even got to hit home base?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tweek stared at his boyfriend’s face, sensing shock on the raven-haired. Why is Craig shock at the truth is lost in the blond but he saw the plastic bag he is carrying. He shimmied his way out of the superhero’s arms, snatching the bag and holding it close to his chest. He peeked inside the box, eyes rolling back when he smelled the caffeine induced doughnuts within.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to eat these. Hngh.” He said, almost drooling. He closed the box back, grinning brightly at his boyfriend who is still just staring at him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Craig is acting odd</em>, Tweek thought and was about to raise his worries when the raven-haired closed the gap between them by wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist, a playful smirk on his chapped lips that made Tweek weak on the knees.</p><p> </p><p>“After dinner. We promised Ma we’ll try her burgers first.” <em>Nope, he is okay. Maybe just still experiencing a hangover.</em> Tweek nodded enthusiastically, snuggling closer to his boyfriend for warmth before giving his cheek a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Come on, we don’t want Mrs. Laura angry at us for being late, Craig!” There is one single sentence in Super Craig’s mind as he got pulled by Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucky bastard.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took so long to make because I was also drawing the four Craigs and Tweek. I want to share it but aaaa </p><p>Also, someone asked me if I hate Style since this story contains Jyle and Stenny. I don't hate it! I just like and ship Jyle and Stenny more but Style is a-okay in my book!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Differences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, these two handsome young men are me from different universes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that you are not Super Craig but rather a version of him from another world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“… I’m still confuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Synchronized groans echoed around the four walls of the headquarters. They are seated in various parts of the room minus Craig and the Tweeks who are huddled together. The young Tucker is sitting between Wonder Tweek and the Tweek in pink, with the latter filing his nails as he leans against the raven-haired’s body. Barbarian Tweek is settled on Craig’s lap, munching on his tenth doughnut while the imp version of the blond is laying on the tiled floor with his head resting on his superhero counterpart’s lap. Mysterion pointed out that Craig should sit somewhere else but ended up with an ice popsicle shoved in his mouth courtesy of his own teammate.</p><p> </p><p>Added to the superhero copies of the Craig’s friends are Fastpass, who turns out to be Jimmy, and Clyde, or Mosquito, as they refer him. Fastpass has the usual yellow long sleeve T-shirt though a lightning bolt emblem is on it, blue jeans on his legs and black boots. Unlike the two other Jimmys in the room, his crutches are made of metal. Red headphones hang around his neck, yellow lightning bolts on each side with their tips emerging out of the metal circle.</p><p> </p><p> He is sitting by the foot of the staircase with Mosquito standing next to him, leaning on the wooden handrail. He wears a dark blue turtleneck and brown pants with simple black shoes. A brown toque with dark red stripes rests on his head, tuffs of hair peeking out. A red vuvuzela shape mask hangs on his neck and has red gloves on his hands and a grey belt over his chest, with a small pouch on it and what seems like small wine bottles strapped on it. Though, Craig is positive that it is not red wine inside the glass containers. That’s not what is weird about him though; he has one pair of insect wings behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird, okay?” Mosquito sighs, taking off his hat and ruffled his hair before giving the raven-haired a side-glance.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the barbarian on his lap lifts the pastry he is eating, and the stoic boy gladly took a bite. The other Tweek next to Craig grabbed the blond’s wrist, finishing off the boy’s treat with a large bite, earning him a whine from the barbarian.</p><p> </p><p>“Especially when Super Craig here is being all…”</p><p> </p><p>“He is not your dick of a teammate. Do understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Tupperware emerged from the kitchen, balancing two trays of doughnuts. But he is now wearing his uniform- a blue and light gray suit and gloves. His prosthetic arms are covered with metal with red wrist bracers and matching ankle supports. A yellow belt, an initial 'T' on the buckle, is wrapped around his waist, with small pouches strapped on it. He sent a quick glare at the two newcomers before walking over to his counterparts to give them treats.</p><p> </p><p>“Learned how to be an asshole, Tup? Y-You were so ro-ro-ro… emotionless before.” Fastpass scoffed and ran towards the cyborg, getting a doughnut before Tupperware could even sense him. When the dark-skinned teen looked behind him, the brunette can be seen lounging lazily as he chews on the pastry obnoxiously, hazel eyes staring straight at the other’s crystal blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Ego still bruised when your machine couldn’t save me from the fire, Jimmy?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone could feel the tension quickly rising, Craig noticing the demeanor of the superhero next to him changing. From where he is sitting, he could still see the pain flashing through the brunette’s eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That is enough. Please, do act professionally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pair of doughnuts levitated from one of the trays the cyborg is holding then floated towards the two other Jimmys. They thanked the professor almost in unison, earning a stare from their superhero counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Doughnuts!”</p><p> </p><p>Barbarian Tweek stood up before running over to Tupperware, who greeted him with a forced smile. The barbarian obliviously smiled back, taking the other tray from the cyborg’s hands. He was about to go back to his seat before noticing the two on the stairs. He looked down at the pile before at Craig, whose eyes gestured for the blond to walk over to Mosquito and Fastpass. So, he did, practically shoving the sugary treats in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Take?”</p><p> </p><p>The two superheroes looked at one another before hesitantly taking a piece. They didn’t say anything, not even a thank you, as they stare at the blond in front of them, who gave them a toothy grin anyways. They watch as he walks over to the healer, with the barbarian greeting him loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. N-Nicer than Wonder Tweek.” The superhero in question just glared at Fastpass, who is already smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need your cooperation on this one.” Mysterion piped in, back facing the rest of them as he tends to a still unconscious Eric with Toolshed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“The Coon is literally knocked out in front of you. And you talk about cooperation?” Mosquito hissed, flashing pearly white teeth with his canine fangs longer and sharper than average.</p><p> </p><p>“He barged in here without permission. And we didn’t knock him out— he did.” Toolshed pointed to the Tweek next to Craig, who only gave them a raised brow before attending to his nails again.</p><p> </p><p>“If he is not Super Craig, then, where is he?” Mosquito crossed his arms, looking over to Tupperware who averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“We theorized that he, along with the other Craigs, got teleported to this,” The dark-skinned superhero ruffled the raven-haired’s hair and got a displeased grunt in return. “Craig’s universe. Given the fact that everyone else is here while their Craigs are missing. And it seems he is the only one who got teleported out of his world.”</p><p> </p><p>“All I know is I’m apparently chosen by the universe to sort your shit out.” Craig finally spoke, scratching his cheek as he let out a sigh. “Ask Timmy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Everyone’s eyes landed on the professor, who telepathically sighed as Mysterion stood up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Brother Jimmy and I have visions on why this is happening.</em> The friar only smiled when his companions looked at him. <em>They are not clear but rather just hints to help Craig to fix…any strained relationship you guys might have. May it be platonic AND romantic.</em> The professor moved his wheelchair closer to the group, eyeing everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing to fix. Is there?” The witch doctor asked, looking at the friar and Hercules, with the latter shrugging his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, let us see. Craig, why don’t you tell us about your life back home?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? Dude, you serious?” Another sigh escapes his lips as he ruffles his hair, missing the hat that is usually found on his head. “I’m too lazy to tell every bit of my boring life.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then just tell us anything about your family and the people here. Include Kenny, Stan and I, if you will.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Craig throws his head back to stare at the couple hovering over Eric. “Kenny annoys me every single day, Stan is still a bitch and Eric is a psychopath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you too, Craig.” Toolshed and Craig exchanged offensive gestures. “At least tell one good thing about us.”</p><p> </p><p>The not-superhero raven-haired rolled his eyes before looking at the blond hero next to him. Wonder Tweek gave him an encouraging smile. Craig glanced back at the couple, popping his lips in thought before his eyes focuses on Mysterion.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny dropped out of college, choosing to focus on work for his siblings,” Mysterion’s eyes noticeably widen in shock as the raven-haired moved on to Toolshed. <br/><br/></p><p>“Stan runs a club with Kyle advocating against animal cruelty, I’m a member.” Craig’s eyes scanned Eric with a look filled with hatred. “There is nothing good that fatso did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Clydeth just avert his gaze when Craig looked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Mysterion and Toolshed shared a look. “That’s… interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Timmy, you’re helping Jimmy with the school’s newspapers.” The raven-haired glances at all the brunette’s counterparts. “Jimmy’s the editor-in-chief.” The bard shot the professor and his friar version a confused look in which Brother Jimmy just laughed and whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t take me as the l-leader type.” Fastpass let himself smile at the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really passionate about writing.” Craig caught him smiling as he talked about his friends, so to hide his emotion-filled face, he opted to stare at the ceiling. “Token’s studying chemistry, wanting to follow his mother’s career. Shocking, but Clyde’s in business administration.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are really in line with science, huh?” The witch doctor chuckled as Tupperware nodded in agreement. William let out a giggle when the healer just glances at them with confusion, so he whispered the explanation to not disturb Craig’s story telling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what do you mean it’s shocking for us to study business?” Mosquito inquires, a pout on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Craig shrugged, still fighting with himself from showing too many emotions. “Well, I personally thought he wanted to take up sports science. Turns out he wanted to expand his father’s small shoe business.”</p><p> </p><p>“His… father?” Clydeth ask hesitantly. The raven-haired missed how all Clydes tensed with his last statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. We support him, though. His cheery personality and social skills really turned out to be useful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your family, Craig, how are they?” The healer glances at Clydeth and the bard before focusing on the raven-haired.  Craig also didn’t notice their melancholy look towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mom and Dad are okay and still love one another.” Craig opens his mouth then close it, thinking for a few seconds. He decided to leave out the part of his dad being a homophobe. He did change, after all. “Tricia’s doing well too, has been hanging out with Ike, Karen and that goth kid.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to think of anything to add but there’s really nothing exciting to talk about his family, so he just nodded his head. “That’s it. Same old boring family. Guess that’s why I love them. Don’t tell them that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and uh, Grandma’s still kicking.” He looked over to the Token who asked him, not expecting a miserable smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Interesting.</em> The professor sent a glance at the friar next to him, who is focused on noting everyone’s expression. <em>They do know about you being homosexual, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>Craig raised his hands in defense when everyone’s heads turned towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. They are nothing but supportive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re gay?” The raven-haired only gave Wonder Tweek a nod, a small smile on his lips. But the blond didn’t return the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And what about Tweek Tweak?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He has to bite his lip for his smile to not grow any wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek’s my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>He failed as he licks his lips, even letting out a small laugh as his cheeks burned. “He’s torn between pursuing acting and wanting to continue the family business. Which is a coffee shop, by the way.”   </p><p> </p><p>“B-Boyfriend? Whatever does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, lover. Beloved.” Even if Craig tries, the smile on his lips wouldn't go away. He knows he looks like a love-struck idiot but hey, he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Beloved?” Barbarian Tweek's cheeks are covered in a tint of pink as he stares at the raven-haired. The only thing Craig could do is nod as he rubs his nape like the useless homosexual that he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. My Tweek back home is my beloved." Craig snapped from his small bubble of happiness when everyone let out a flabbergasted gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Sucks for you, dude." Hercules and Mysterion said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Craig turns his attention over to his right to see the imp sitting straight as he looked at the raven-haired with an expression the aloof boy could only say as mixed of want and jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek moves away from Craig as he refuses to gaze at him. The raven-haired heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the superhero. The imp swallowed harshly, also shifting from his seat. But before Craig could even ask them, William let out a loud gasp and he felt the Tweek next to him being shaken.</p><p> </p><p>“I told your gay ass you have a chance with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah, Token! Shut up, shut up, shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig turns to his right, to see the Tweek in pink's backside as the blond leans close to cover William's mouth with his hand. He looked away, face flush red. The dark-skinned teen tried to pry the other’s hand off of him, but his companion just glared harsher at him.</p><p> </p><p> "How is that possible? Feldspar is wooing Heath—"</p><p> </p><p> "Clydeth, for once in your life, please do keep your mouth shut."</p><p> </p><p>Craig glanced at the healer and the brunette, who seems to have a silent conversation with one another. He noticed the barbarian just standing next to Hercules, so he pats his lap for the other to sit on. Except that didn’t happen when the blond ran towards the healer and hid under his cape.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what the fuck is happening?" He asked, noticing the others’ weird behaviors. They are looking over to their own Tweeks, with mix emotions of pity and hope. They heard the professor hummed in interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I understand if somehow your Craigs aren’t together with you, though they are missing out-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How long have you been together with your Tweek?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Uh… 7 years and 2 months? Our anniversary is on October 28th—"</p><p> </p><p> "Jesus Christ."</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek run his fingers through his hair and Craig just noticed that the spot he is sitting on is starting to ice around the hero's legs. They stare at one another, with a pained smile dancing on the blond's lips. The raven-haired reached over to touch the other’s hand but it was quickly covered with a thin layer of ice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I guess you have the perfect life between all the Craigs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "C-Complete family, complete friends and a w-w-won... w-w-won—"</p><p> </p><p> "A <em>wonderful</em> boyfriend." The imp finishes off Brother Jimmy's sentence, giggling as he tries to fight the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "I mean, yeah, I am thankful that I have loving people surrounding me.” Craig scratched his cheek, choosing to look at the ground since everyone is staring at him with different emotions that makes his chest tight. "But my life isn't perfect.”</p><p> </p><p> <em>Let us ask the others then. Gentlemen, can you kindly give me some information about your world? Also, include some facts about your Craig.</em></p><p> </p><p> "I'll start!" William giggles as he holds the hands of his companion tightly so the blond wouldn't cover his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p> “So, our world is not so pretty.” He started with a pout. “Everyone must be on trend especially when it comes to fashion. It is a must! That’s why we are dressed like this.”</p><p> </p><p> His voice slightly lowered, as if he is trying to whisper but wanting everyone to hear it. “If someone were to wear an outdated clothing, they'll get—”</p><p> </p><p> “Tortured.” The other Tweek finishes, letting go of William's hands roughly. He sits properly and was about to lean back against Craig but managed to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“My— I mean, our Craig,” he glared at the dark-skinned fashionista next to him when he heard a giggle. “and this bitch right here are best of friends.” He easily blocked the punch that was headed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig is always updated with the trend and my family’s rich, so we are safe. He gives me the information; I give him the clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“One day, he approached me. Asked me if I wanted to be part of their small circle. Told me that I am pretty strong despite my appearance and in exchange for the clothes, I’ll act like a defender.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile found its way on the blond’s lips as a certain memory flashes in his mind. “Though, he is incredibly strong as well. There was a time, I was busy beating a kid up when another came up behind me, trying to save his friend. With a single punch, Craig managed to knock him out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s when you fell in loooove!” Despite everyone getting mildly intimidated by the blond and this other Craig, they can’t help but laugh at William. The dark-skinned fashionista smirked before wincing in pain when his arm got hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ow! You love him and everyone knows it! Honestly, I feel like I’m such a third wheel!”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be a third wheel when Jason is with us, you burnt biscuit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. Jason?” Craig interrupted, scooting closer to the blond. “Jason White?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He’s my best friend. He is also part of our group. I guess he is with Craig in your universe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. That’ll be a problem then.” Craig took a deep breath, refusing to look at anyone. He could feel the blond’s eyes on him. “Let’s just say that him being there would cause quite a scene. Eh, my friends aren’t idiots though. They’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh… your own circle of friends consists of?” Mosquito asked the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>“Token, Tweek, Clyde, and Jimmy. They are like my second family.” Craig answered quickly, shrugging his shoulders when he noticed a few indifferent looks. “Acquaintances are Nichole, Scott Malkinson, Timmy, and Bebe. The rest you can ask on different days for different answers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great to know you really do despise us, Craig.” Toolshed rolled his eyes when all he got from the other is a middle finger. He scoots closer to Mysterion who wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Can we at least give some of you some sort of nickname? Gets kind of confusing. Like fashionista Tweek for example.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you can call me—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tweekers~! Craig and I call him that all the time~ I’m pretty sure it’s a pet name though~”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, only Craig calls me that and you just joined. It used to be special.” William faces his companion with a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you agree? That you want Craig to be the only one to call you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, let’s just call him Tweek.” Craig coughed awkwardly, noticing that the blond’s cheeks are flaring a red hue and he is not sure if it is because of embarrassment or anger. “We can still call Wonder Tweek the same—”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on. I don’t get a new name?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be easier, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>One. Two. Three. It took exactly three seconds for Craig to realize his mistake. He whipped his head just in time to see a tear falling from the hero’s eyes. An icy breath escapes Wonder Tweek’s lips before he stands up, shoulders shaking. The raven-haired saw sympathy dancing around the imp’s eyes as he stares up at his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Please excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait, I’m sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Wonder Tweek took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight as his hands close to fists. “It wasn’t your fault. I just need a breather. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with?” They looked over to the imp, who is levitating as he dusts off the front of his habit. A sad smile can be seen on his lips, eyes glistening under the light.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek whispered under his breath that sounded like a small ‘sure’. Craig managed to stand up but realized that his feet are frozen in place. Literally. His gaze follows the blonds, anger swelling in his chest. He tutted and closed his eyes when he heard the door close, not noticing the exchange of looks between Mosquito and Fastpass, who silently let Wonder Tweek and the imp up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let them be, Craig. He’s right. It isn’t your fault.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” The ice around his ankles melts on the tiled floor and quickly disappeared. “They won’t go far, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure Wonder Tweek will go to Stark Ponds.” Tupperware leans on the wall next to the superhero couple. “He usually goes there to calm himself down. And when…” He twirls the wine glass he is holding, the liquid swirling inside.</p><p> </p><p>“He misses a certain someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re idiots.” Fastpass sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Both of t-them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know who the other one is.” Mosquito quickly added, looking over to the cyborg who is focused on his drink. All he got is a nod from the other superhero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shall we continue? I have tracked them down, Craig, and they are safe. No need to worry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired sat on the floor, away from everyone else, and gave the professor a nod as he drums his fingers on his lap. He could feel the eyes on him, so he lifts his middle finger with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as you could tell, our world is filled with superheroes.” Mysterion spoke up, playing with his boyfriend’s hair with the latter snuggling closer. “We put villains, criminals, law-breakers,” he corrected for the others. “Behind bars.”</p><p> </p><p>“In dungeons?” Barbarian Tweek asks, peeking out of his hiding place to look at the cloaked hero.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dungeons.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s happening between you and them then?” Tupperware held in a breath when Craig gestures to him and the other two by the stairs. “If you won’t tell me, I must as well leave. Try to get back to my own world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder Tweek and Super Craig broke up. For a year now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit. Apparently, I’m a dickhead in this universe.” Craig quickly piped in, nodding at Mosquito’s statement. “I don’t want to hear their breakup from any of you, I’ll ask Wonder Tweek that myself. What I am asking is between the three of you. Craig here is a shitty leader, as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a leader.” Toolshed interrupted, looking at Professor Timothy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mysterion, Toolshed, Tupperware, and Wonder Tweek are my students. Mosquito, Fastpass, Human Kite or Kyle, and Super Craig are working under The Coon.</em> They looked over to Eric.<em> Can you two please move him to a spare room?</em></p><p> </p><p>Mysterion and Toolshed lifted both of the brunette’s arms over their shoulders, cursing the superhero. Mysterion has to kick Eric first through the door with Toolshed following suite before closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no wonder why. You guys are working under a psychopath. And really, Jimmy? Kyle?” The superhero’s face flushed at the question and averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Eeeh, Cartman’s kind of a douche, but not evil.” Craig and Clydeth glared at Mosquito who raised his hands in defense. “Okay, calm down. He might be a psychopath in your worlds but he’s a decent superhero here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hate to agree though Mosquito is not wrong. After we defeated Mitch Conner, a villain who possessed Eric, he proven himself that he is indeed a superhero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then why don’t you all work together like one big superhero family?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… complicated.” Fastpass and Mosquito simultaneously scoffed, earning a glare from the dark-skinned cyborg.</p><p> </p><p>“Complicated? Are you sure it’s complicated?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or are you guys j-just making it c-c-com.. c-com.. more difficult than it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It IS complicated.” Tupperware growls. “If you could just get it through your th—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re calling us stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not calling you stupid. Because that is already an established fac—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enough!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three superheroes’ mouths shut close. Fastpass and Mosquito glared at the professor but seems to be stuck where they are. Craig let out a sigh, fingers running through his hair as he looked at the friar who is just smiling sympathetically at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your world? I’m a pastor, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Brother Jimmy chuckles, leaning back on Professor Timothy’s wheelchair. “A y-youth pastor, yes. Still k-kind of an asshole though.” A grin etched on the friar’s lips when Craig flipped him off with a half-smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re always at war though.” Hercules says as he rubs his head. Doctor Token hit him with his staff when the brunette stole the doughnut from his hand when he wasn’t looking. “But Craig keeps the church open for anyone, mostly for the town folks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even angels and demons. And imps.” The doctor added, eyeing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tupperware let out a small gasp when their mouths are freed by Timmy.  “At war? But who are you fighting if supernatural creatures are about?” </p><p> </p><p>“Other towns. Though, most of the times it’s just like we’re just playing with the others. Like the town with rabbi Kyle, right, brother?” Hercules snickers as Craig shot Brother Jimmy a done look.</p><p> </p><p>“Playing with the others?” Token the healer asks, trying to look behind him to give his attention to his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, training on one another, is another term you can call it. Our friend, who is a monk, doesn’t like fighting and he seems to be friends with the rabbi.” The doctor smiles at Barbarian Tweek, who is still hiding under the healer’s cape but has his head out to peek.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we just ‘pretend fight’ to not raise any suspicions from the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“That monk is E-Eric Theodore Cartman. Along with Hercules, h-he is also loved by e-eve.. every.. our people.”</p><p> </p><p>Booming laughter echoed inside the room. Everyone looked over to Clydeth, who has a hand over his armored chest as he laughs. Craig peeked at the others, noticing the healer’s fiery glare and the bard’s indifferent stare. His eyes met with the barbarian’s, whose eyes shone with fear and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, why are you laughing, dude?” Mosquito asks his counterpart. Clydeth wiped invisible tears from his eyes, breath hitching and laughter stopping midway when he noticed the eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric Theodore Cartman is not lovable.” He simply said before averting his gaze. “Though, I may not be correct. There are people who endorses his tyranny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clydeth, you are m-misundersta—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, you do realize how malevolent and treacherous that wizard is. Yet, Token and Tweek obey his every order.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are protecting our people, not him.” The healer hissed, raising his arm to protect the barbarian behind him. “Princess Kenny will oust—”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been <strong><em>years</em></strong>!” Craig quickly stood up when Clydeth bellowed, making the ground tremble. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone is on their guard and on their feet, looking at Clydeth and Token. They are glaring at one another with the brunette’s eyes glowing purple. The professor glances at Craig who raises his hands and looked back with wide eyes. <em>Fucking hell, Timmy, I don’t know what the fuck is happening!</em></p><p> </p><p>“It has been years. That wicked wizard is still seated on her throne and she remains as his marionette.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are one to talk, Clydeth.” Token the healer walked towards the brunette, looking up at him. Each word that escapes his mouth dripped with venom.</p><p> </p><p> “It has also been years when Feldspar has fibbed Tweek, vowing that both of you will return. It has been exactly seven years when you, Feldspar and Jimmy betrayed and abandoned us.” </p><p> </p><p>Craig wanted to get closer and wipe the tears from his best friend’s face. He saw how the brunette’s eyes lose its purple glow, going back to its natural state complete with the pain and misery beneath them. His gloved hand reached to touch the healer’s face when the dark-skinned teen quickly unsheathed a hidden dagger behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not touch <em>me</em>.” He snarls, pointing the tip of his dagger at Clydeth who only continues to stare at him with a pained expression. “How dare you look down on Tweek and I when you are the one who has killed thousands of innocents?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are battling for the grand wizard—”</p><p> </p><p>“And so are we!” The rest of the room are quiet, watching the exchange with their guard up.</p><p> </p><p>“If that is your reasoning, then why have you not murdered us—”</p><p> </p><p>“That is because we care—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>Lies!</strong> </em>How much poisonous words will you spew at us? Knowing full damn well that you did not care!” Token roared, big fat tears rolling down his and Clydeth’s face.</p><p> </p><p>A silent minute has passed before the healer stomps over to where Barbarian Tweek was standing with his arms hugging himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Might as well left us to rot to begin with.” He yanked the barbarian by the wrist, dragging the poor blond to the kitchen. Everyone jumped when the kitchen door slammed behind the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Mysterion stumbled back in, cloak removed from his head. He got no response in return, so he followed everyone’s gaze and landed on the crying brunette. “Why is he crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll update you in a sec.” Craig faces the professor and Brother Jimmy; whose eyes are wide as they also stare back at the raven-haired. “I didn’t think this would be hard.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Neither did we, Craig.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so uh hiiiii</p><p>sorry for the long wait, and for such a short chapter. I was really in a rough time when writing this one, and all the police brutality in my country affected me. I am not abandoning this story, don'tcha worry! Hope ya'll forgive me for a not-so-great update tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hanakotoba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flexibility, love and trust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1-0-2-8</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The edge of his lips tugged into a smile when the phone unlocked. He doesn’t know if he should be happy or somewhat concern that he and this superhero version of him are oddly similar. Though, not entirely the same. No Tweek anywhere but a space themed home screen with news apps and trackers littered about. The gallery is filled with Stripe though, and Craig respects that.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the little piggy, he wonders if the other Craigs are taking care of his own Stripe. <em>They better be,</em> Craig thought as he scrolls down the gallery to find more pictures of the guinea pig, <em>or else I’m kicking their asses.</em></p><p> </p><p>His eyebrow rose when he saw the last pic. It’s two hands intertwined, with both of the hands’ ring fingers adorning silver rings. He noticed that the other hand is slimmer and smaller than the other, reminding the raven-haired of his Tweek’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. We’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig turns to see Wonder Tweek on the foot of the stairs, holding a venti. Trailing behind him is the imp, a matching coffee cup on his right hand as he levitates gracefully. He let out a sigh of relief. He was worried about the blonds for two hours have passed since they left. The superhero slowly walked towards the raven-haired, looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, Timmy said they should train for the time being. They are in uh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Danger Deck. The training arena.” Wonder Tweek finishes for him, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Craig nods, mindlessly tossing the phone back and forth in his hands. The imp flew over behind the superhero, twirling the out of place straw of his coffee cup as he stares anywhere except at the raven-haired. An awkward silence washes over them, with the two blonds having a silent conversation with their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” They looked over to Craig, who is looking at the ground as he rubs the back of his neck. The posture is so out of character for the stoic teen.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys aren’t mad at me or something, right?” The blonds shared a look before giggling in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we be mad at you?” The imp asks between giggles, mouth slightly covered with the back of his hand.  “You did nothing wrong, Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was us. We’re sorry. We made things awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I, uh, understand.” Wonder Tweek notices the phone when the raven-haired waved his hand in dismissal. The phone has a dark-blue jelly case around it that made the superhero’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry about all—”</p><p> </p><p>“Craig?” The teen in question finally lifts his head and stares at the two blonds. They feel bad when they saw guilt behind emerald orbs. Leave it to Craig to sound sarcastic when he is being genuine and face void of emotions when he is feeling emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but whose phone is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Craig follows the finger pointed at him to spot the phone in his hand. He blinked once before remembering that he is not holding his own phone— it’s Super Craig’s. He silently hands it over to Wonder Tweek, awkwardly stepping over and stepping back when the blond accepted the device with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Mosquito said it belongs to Super Craig. I thought I’d keep it for now but it’s better if you hold on to it. He left it in their headquarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Wonder Tweek turns the phone around and confirmed it is his ex-boyfriend’s phone. A bright red S is on the middle of the case with gold outlining the letter. He looked over to the imp who is sipping on the straw obnoxiously then at Craig who is messing with the sleeves of the jackets.</p><p> </p><p>“He never changed his password. Lazy fucker.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Wonder Tweek laughs before handing back the phone to Craig, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Keep the phone. It’ll be useful for you.” Craig stares at the device then at the two blonds who have smiles on their faces. Even the imp winked at him innocently, making the raven-haired break into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“We should reunite with the others. Nothing happened while we’re ou—”</p><p> </p><p>“The last time you ‘visited’, you graffitied penises all over the walls.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was funny— Ay! Let go of me, Kahl!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig reluctantly looked behind him to see Eric, sorry, Coon, getting dragged by the ear by none other than Human Kite. The superhero counterpart of Kyle is dressed in a teal-colored shirt with a grey hood and pointed sleeves. Instead of the usual round shape, the opening of the hoodie vaguely resembles a diamond shape that manages to hide the redhead’s afro. Behind him is a large yellow and red kite; it has loops on its spars that he can hold on to. A multi-colored kite is on the middle of his torso and a grey belt with a roll of kite string attached on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Your costume’s awful, <em>Kahl.</em>” Human Kite glared at Wonder Tweek. The blond superhero pointed at the imp next to him, so the other hero turns his attention to him instead, still not letting go of the Coon’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I may not be familiar with Christianity, but I am pretty sure that is blasphemy,<em> imp.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He also arrived.” Craig lifts his middle finger at Coon who scowled at him. “Fastpass and Mosquito told him everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Kyle.” Wonder Tweek offers a smile and got one in return. “Even though, we technically saw each other yesterday during our patrol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get what you mean, dude. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that’s so lame and disgusting. You’re already sucking Jimmy’s crippled dick, don’t steal Craig’s sex toy.” Human Kite and Wonder Tweek inhaled in unison, with the redhead twisting his hold on Coon’s ear. “Fuck! Let go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, fatass! Why are you hiding the Freedom Pals’ emails?! Professor Timothy was contacting us!”</p><p> </p><p>Coon’s eyes widen before forcibly yanking himself off from the other’s hold, stomping towards a glass wall. An electronic panel filled with numbers appeared before him then punching in the correct combination, the glass slides to the side. They followed the brunette, Craig’s eyes widening as he saw multiple thick squares made from glass fall from the ceiling, making a levitating stairway downstairs. The professor has told him that the headquarters is meant to be confusing and he can get lost in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Just stick with me.” Wonder Tweek whispered to his imp counterpart and Craig, who nodded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Cartman! What the fuck are you—”</p><p> </p><p>They unexpectedly stopped midway, making the imp bumped on Craig’s back. The raven-haired looked back and smiled at the blond whose cheeks burned before averting his eyes. Craig tilts his head to look at the floor below them, seeing different colored doors and numbers. At the far end is another wall of glass, but he could see that it is filled with holographic panels.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Mysterion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer me, damnit! Where is Kenny?!” Coon grabbed Human Kite by the collar, glaring at him with intensity and worry that Craig has never seen from the brunette. The redhead’s eyes widen before glaring back, not as intense, as he tries to push the racoon superhero away.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in the training arena. Why are you looking for him— Cartman! Goddamnit!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Human Kite can even finish his sentence, he was shoved back, and the brunette quickly ran down the stairs that impressed Craig and the imp that it didn’t shatter from the impact. Wonder Tweek thrusts his cup against Craig before he and the redhead run after Coon.</p><p> </p><p>Craig and the imp looked at one another before giving the coffee to the imp. He stares amazed when the blond’s jaw unhinged in a horrific length and devours the paper cups easily. After grinning at the raven-haired, they silently follow the superheroes. They watch as Coon tries to punch in another set of combination, cursing loudly when it did not open. He pounds on the glass vociferously, calling out Kenny’s superhero name.</p><p> </p><p>"Mysterion! Mysterion, open this fucking door this—"</p><p> </p><p><em>Whoosh.</em> Craig's eyes widen when he felt and saw something went past by his head as soon as he stands close to the racoon superhero. Coon let out a loud groan and suddenly fell into his knees. Gasps and screams rang out as they stare in horror at the knife deep on Coon's back, specifically on his right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my Satan!! What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting ambushed.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig is frozen in his place as the imp frantically kneels next to Coon, trying to help. The two superheroes looked around the room then glares behind the stoic teen. The raven-haired swallowed a lump in his throat, willing himself to look behind him. He saw two figures hiding behind the glass staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Token. Barbarian Tweek."</p><p> </p><p>They came out of the shadows and Craig felt spikes of fear spreading across his body when he saw Barbarian Tweek confidently pointing a pulled arrow at him, a wooden longbow on his left hand. He notices that the healer has another knife on his hand and his cerulean eyes are glaring at them with such loathing and intensity. Token raises his hand and was about to throw the knife, but ice quickly formed around his hand up to his arm, stopping his attack. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and nodded at the barbarian. Craig let out a small gasp but then the blond pointed the arrow at his superhero counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Tweek! Don't!"</p><p> </p><p>Barbarian Tweek let the arrow loose and Craig's eyes follow it as flew past him. His breath hitched when he heard flesh getting ripped and saw the arrowhead piercing through the superhero's hand. Wonder Tweek didn't flinched and the raven-haired is surprised to see a smirk on the blond's lips, as if he intentionally held his hand for the projectile to penetrate into.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't have any healing powers!" The imp screams in panic that got the Human Kite's attention. He kneeled next to the blond, inspecting Coon's back and the wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking assholes!!" Coon tries to stand but the redhead pulls him back harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just shut up and stay still!" Human Kite ordered, already tearing out pieces of clothing from the wound. "I'll inspect and heal Coon; you guys cover me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it."</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek grabs the arrow’s shaft and tries to pull it out from the back of his hand rather forcefully that made Craig's stomach turn. With the fletching and arrowhead on the way, the blond just snapped the shaft in half right against his palm then pull it out on both sides. There is a hole where the arrow was and blood instantly flows out, staining the hero's glove. He blew an icy breath directly on the wound then it dissolves into water. It didn’t drip, but it seems that the skin absorbed the water. He lifts his hand once again, showing how the skin is closing.</p><p> </p><p>"Shame, barbarian me.” The wound fully healed, and the glove even got patched up. “I was starting to like you too." He tosses the arrow bits to the side, glaring at the healer and his barbarian self.</p><p> </p><p>"Craig, stand back." The imp commanded before snapping his finger and quickly swapped places with the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, come on. Don't fight." Craig begged, trying to balance himself from the sudden teleportation but his plea fell on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>The imp snapped his fingers again and the habit and veil he was wearing disappeared. Instead of milky white skin or denim jeans, the blond has brown furry goat legs. Crimson wings flapped in the air, tearing out of the blond's famous hunter green button down. Craig's fixated his gaze on the tail whishing back and forth before noticing a red trident on the imp's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like they said,”</p><p> </p><p>Craig has to cover his ears and drop to his knees when a high pitch scream emitted from the imp. He saw a pentagram forming underneath the blond's hooves, glowing an intimidating red.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your worst enemy is yourself. </em>” His voice completely changed. Deeper, slower, and accompanying with thousands of echoes.</p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing but hallucinations. We will not fall for your tricks, Grand Wizard.” Token growls, raising his hand trapped in ice above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your stupidity is battling Mosquito's and Fastpass'.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Tweek let out a war cry, rapidly rubbing his hands together. Large spikes of ice started to form around him which made Craig back away as he remembers how deadly they can be. With a loud clap, the spikes went flying towards the barbarian.</p><p> </p><p>Token slams his frozen hand down on the floor, freeing it along with the knife. He unsheathes his dagger with his other hand before tossing it to the barbarian. He dashes towards the imp, impressively dodging the spikes. Without much effort, the barbarian run towards at the spikes and slashes it into smaller pieces. Wonder Tweek click his tongue but saw a pentagram forming under the other's feet. He turns to his side and saw the imp speaking in another language with his eyes turning black and head tossed back.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Token getting near, so he grabbed the trident from the imp’s hand and threw it at the barbarian before standing in front of his demonic counterpart. Sparks of electricity started forming around his gloved hands when the trident penetrated the barbarian’s hand and pinned him against the wall with a loud cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngaaah!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig heard Coon screams in pain. He turns around to see the knife floating in the air before landing in front of him. He felt a breeze passed by, making him shiver. Human Kite’s body started glowing when he started waving his hand in a zigzag pattern just above the brunette’s wound. The raven-haired stumbled next to the redhead, eyes widening as he saw the open and bloody wound starting to close and the brunette let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"It's healing..."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, it is. I have healing powers like Tweek." Craig notices the redhead's eyes are also glowing when their eyes met with Human Kite smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And my body can regenerate. Fuck, the knife wasn't poisoned, right?" Coon glances at them with heavy breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. Your body would react and spasm otherwise. It would try to get rid of the poison but possibly make it worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaaa!"</p><p> </p><p>They all turn and saw Token on the ground, having a seizure as he is getting electrocuted by Wonder Tweek whose eyes are glowing white. The barbarian is floating in the air, eyes rolled back and mouth wide open with his hand still pinned on the wall behind him. Black smoke and shadows are coming out of the pentagram under him and the blond's mouth, his body tremors under the imp’s power.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't kill them!" Craig yelled before running towards the barbarian. As soon as Craig pasts by them, both of the blonds' eyes return to normal, simultaneously letting out a gasp as their powers abruptly stop.</p><p> </p><p>Craig caught Barbarian Tweek just in time when his body went limp. He pulled out the trident out of the barbarian’s hand before tossing it to the side. He is breathing heavily as he cradles the blond's head, pulling the body close to him, checking to see if he is conscious. When his eyes refused to open, the raven-haired pressed his ear against the other's chest and sighed in relief when he hears a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank God, he's alive." He whispered before realizing about Token. He glances where the healer is and noticed that Wonder Tweek is doing the same he has done with his barbarian counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not dead, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not. I wasn’t planning on killing him, just enough to get him unconscious. I made sure to not hit his heart.”</p><p> </p><p>"Danger Deck is just a door away, you know. This is not the training arena.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of Coon is Mysterion, staring down at him and Human Kite. He casually walks past them, glancing at Craig and the barbarian as the glass door slides close behind him. He notices the imp shaking, muttering under his breath. He places a hand on the other’s shoulder; the blond letting out a screech then hugging himself close.</p><p> </p><p>“Mysterion. We need to talk.” The Coon stood up, supported by Human Kite. The cloaked hero only raised his other hand at the two superheroes before giving the imp his full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. What did you do to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I-I-I! </em>” He started, voice still demonic and echo-y. He inhaled then let out a staggered breath. The pentagrams on the floor and the trident burned and turn into ashes. His darkened eyes turned into ruby as the imp’s gaze shifts between Craig and the barbarian.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I took his soul out of his body. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Everyone screamed in unison, making the imp jumped in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>H-He is not dead! Craig, you heard a heartbeat, right?! </em>” His tone reeks of panic and worry, his previous demonic influence on his voice is gone. It made the raven-haired take a deep breath and level his own, trying to make himself and the blond calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. His heart’s beating.” The imp’s eyes shone with hope which is ironic.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes! That means he is around. I can find him b-but his body should stay here. </em>” Mysterion shield his face with his arm when the imp started flapping his wings. Craig nodded at him, shifting his position to sit properly on the floor as he holds the barbarian close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not in this room though. I’ll get Brother Jimmy to help me find him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Passcode is 08131997.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, super me~!”</p><p> </p><p>They watch as the imp punch in the code, tail wagging as he does so. He flies inside the training room, everyone hearing Hercules and the doctor yell while the others just sounded so confused. They gave each other a look when they heard someone getting hit followed by a whine and a scream of delight. The blond quickly returns, carrying Brother Jimmy in his arms with the friar holding on the imp’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Weeee!” Human Kite’s eyes widen when they heard the friar shout in glee as they ascended upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Coon’s racoon ears twitch as he heard footsteps behind him. He ignores it until he sees a shadow towering over him. He tries to turn around but felt fingers around his neck. He let out a scream just in time everyone sees Clydeth standing on the doorway, chocking the superhero. Mysterion and Human Kite didn’t have enough time to react when the brunette easily throws Coon towards them, knocking the two superheroes to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Token! Tweek!” Clydeth shouted, noticing that Craig is holding the barbarian. He ran towards the healer and Wonder Tweek, footsteps heavy and echoing around the whole floor.</p><p> </p><p>The blond superhero closed his eyes tight, waiting for an attack, an impact or get yelled at. Any of the three didn’t happened though his arms that are around the healer’s body felt light and empty. He slowly opens one eye before staring at the scene in front of him with confusion and astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Clydeth is sitting on the floor, with the unconscious Token in his arms. Craig stares as the brunette slowly cup the healer’s cheek; the way his gloved thumb rubs over the skin is so gentle and tender as if the dark-skinned teen would shatter under his touch. Glistening chocolate eyes scans the healer’s face and body, trying to grasp and understand what happened to him. Token let out a small gasp and his body is pressed more against Clydeth’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Token…?” Wonder Tweek and Craig shares a look of regret. How he manhandled Coon easily and how sensitive and gentle he is with Token is both terrifying and amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I feel awful.” Everyone focuses on Wonder Tweek who is scratching his hair. He crawled closer to the brunette, giving Token’s body a once over. “They were attacking us, so we knocked him out. And the barbarian.” Clydeth glances at Craig who nodded, to say that the superhero is telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not dead though. You just need to make him drink this and he’ll be okay.” Wonder Tweek unzips his jacket, taking out a small potion vial filled with green liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you positive that it is not poison?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s an antidote of some sort. He’ll be okay when he wakes up, just slightly weak.” The blond took the cork out of the vial and hesitantly place it on the brunette’s large hand.</p><p> </p><p>“God, this Clyde is such an a—” Mysterion groans in annoyance before placing a gloved hand over Coon’s mouth. Even Wonder Tweek sent him a death glare to just shut up.</p><p> </p><p>They watch in silence as Clydeth shifts his position to hold Token’s head in an angle. He sluggishly pressed the tip of vial against the healer’s lips, before gently forcing it open. With the bottle raised, the antidote was swiftly drained in the dark-skinned teen’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A minute. Two minutes. Three minutes in and simultaneous sigh of relief escapes everyone’s lips when Token’s body jolted awake, wrapping his arms around Clydeth’s neck as he coughed harshly. Wonder Tweek glances behind him and saw Craig smiling at him like he did a heroic thing. That made the blond embarrassed and look back to see the brunette hugging the healer tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Token!” </p><p> </p><p>“What just happened…” Token gasps as he pulls away from the brunette’s embrace, looking at him with wide eyes. They stared at one another, Craig noticing a pink tint dusting over Clydeth’s cheeks and darker shade of red on the healer’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off.” With a growl, he shoves Clydeth away, standing up before glaring at the superhero. Wonder Tweek just stare up at him, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to push him like that. He was worried for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, he didn’t have to worry over him if your gay ass didn’t electrocute him.” Craig felt anger rising in him as he sneers at Coon. Wonder Tweek let out a gasp of offense, stumbling on his words as he tries to retort back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? Dude, Kyle told them to cover for him!”</p><p> </p><p>“They fucking threw a knife at me! They were trying to kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe you deserve it, you fucking psychopath!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a psychopath!” Mysterion yells back, that made Wonder Tweek and Human Kite jump. The Coon slowly place a hand on the cloak hero’s shoulder, hurt and anger in his heterochromatic eyes. Craig’s breathing heavily as he holds on to the barbarian tighter. He closed his eyes tight, trying to even his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“You are in<em> our</em> world! Yet you have the audacity—”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I DON’T EVEN <em>WANT</em>  TO BE HERE!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over them after Craig’s howl of anger. Hot tears roll down the raven-haired’s cheeks as a loud sob escapes his lips. He buries his face on the barbarian’s hair, not wanting for the rest to see him crying. His muffled sobs are the only sound resonating and bouncing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I want to be here? That I want to hear that the people I care for hate each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Craig…” Wonder Tweek looked around to see everyone looking at the raven-haired with gloomy and sorrowful eyes. He notices Toolshed arriving, shooting him a confused look as he walks closer to Mysterion. He sent a smile to Human Kite, who sheepishly smiles back in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t!” Toolshed jumps when he heard Craig shouting. He felt Mysterion holding his hand, a frown on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>fucking</em> don’t! I almost died, my friends are fighting each other, and now the counterpart of my boyfriend’s soul is missing!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig inhaled sharply before coughing due to his shouting. He turns his head to side, noticing the bleeding wound on the barbarian’s hand. In his anger, he tries to pull some fabric out of his shirt to create a make-shift gauze. He growls when the shirt expectedly remains intact. Token slowly kneels close to him, making the raven-haired pull Barbarian Tweek closer to shield him. The healer’s eyes beg for the other to let him touch the blond.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. I will not hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>With the raven-haired’s approval, purple mist starts emitting from the healer’s hands. He gently held Barbarian Tweek’s hand, before sighing and closing his eyes. A tinkle was heard between their hands and when Token removes his, a purple hydrangea lay on the blond’s palm. Craig watches as the petals slowly fell, revealing the barbarian’s skin. There is no blood nor wound to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek’s looking for his soul. The imp, I mean. He’ll be fine.” He sniffs, rubbing his eyes to get rid of any trace of his breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really need to talk, Kenny.” Craig stares at Coon. There it is again, Mysterion looked around before nodding at the brunette. That look of fear and worry. Are you the one behind this, Cartman?</p><p> </p><p>“Craig,” Mysterion called in his normal voice, which is kind of foreign to hear now that Craig is used to his fake deeper one. “Would you be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do what you have to fucking do. I don’t have a choice anyways.” They stare at one another before Coon tugs on Mysterion’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Mysterion, what is going?” Wonder Tweek frowns at the cloaked hero when Mysterion just raised his hand at him. He tries to throw the question at Toolshed who just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll tell you when it’s all sorted out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re your fucking teammates! We deserve to know what is happening between Freedom Pals and Coon and Fri—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tweek.</em>” The blond superhero looks up at Human Kite who is staring at him with a serious look. “We will tell you. Just not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“… Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The four superheroes started climbing up the stairs when a gust of wind hit them. Human Kite’s eyes widen when he saw Brother Jimmy in his arms, also staring at him in shock with his cheeks starting to have color.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello, Human Kite.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here! I have to fight him a little because he is being a little bitch.” The imp giggles as he flies closer to Craig, pulling something invisible behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig? Are you okay?” A curt nod was what the imp got from the raven-haired. He looked over to his superhero counterpart who stares back at him with a knowing look. It’s a I’ll tell you later kind of look.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig lifts the barbarian’s body sluggishly then past it to the healer. He stood up, having to balance himself due to his legs being wobbly. He sniffs once more before lifting his middle finger at everyone with his face void of all emotions. He looked over to Mysterion and Coon.</p><p> </p><p>“Do inform the others on whatever is going on in your world. They are your teammates; they’re not some fucking strangers like me.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he punched in the code and let himself in the training room. He flips everyone the bird again as the glass door closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I legit thought all Craigs doesn’t know how to cry.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone groans as the imp flew closer to Token. Once he is floating on top of the barbarian’s body, the blond bolted awake with a gasp and slammed his head against the healer’s, both of them groaning in pain as Clydeth bit down a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, fatass.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Craig isn’t sure what he is expecting for the training arena to look like, but he is positive that it shouldn’t look like a field of flowers. It seems to be only one kind of flower, since its red petals stretch towards the horizon. He looked around more to see trees around with the sunlight peeking through the leaves. All that is missing in the scenery is the sound of birds chirping, or any sound at all. No cold wind hitting his skin as well. It is quiet, too quiet in fact.</p><p> </p><p>That is until he heard Professor Timothy talk telepathically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s a reason why they chose you, you know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell.” He sighs tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. He is really missing his hat. “Warn me next time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ll get used to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig turns around to see the professor wheeling away from him. He notices that the trail of flowers he runs into only bends and not crippled under the weight of the wheelchair. He hesitantly follows the brunette, smiling as the same thing happens to the flowers he accidentally steps on. He stretches out his hand, surprising himself that he can feel the flowers under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>After walking in silence for a few minutes, Craig decided to speak up. “These are weird-looking flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do they remind you of?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Er... like claws? Or spider legs.” He heard the professor hum happily, reaching his hand out and plucking one off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, these are called Spider Lilies. They are well-known in Japan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, not interested nor a fan of Japanese culture. Kinda got ruined it for me before I even got to go there.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig plucks a few, hoping to see more types of flowers to make a bouquet. He doesn’t have a reason for doing it except out of pure instinct. Whenever he decides to walk around town, back in his own world, he brings a scissor and steals the town mothers’ flowers. Once he has gathered enough flowers, he’ll go to Tweek Bros. and give the handmade bouquet to his boyfriend, who grew accustomed to his boyfriend’s tomfoolery, would laugh at him, and place it on a glass vase. Everyone just let the raven-haired be, they’ll see their flowers in the café anyways.  </p><p> </p><p>Timmy wheels around, finding the raven-haired looking around with the flowers in his hand. He snaps his fingers, making some patches of flowers into different ones. He wants to laugh when he saw Craig’s eyes widen before running to a patch of pink anemone. He should remind him that all of this are not real but decided to let the teen have fun for now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why’s that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> He heard Craig groans but continues plucking. “How Tweek and I got together wasn’t ideal. I mean, I don’t care now since I am happy with him and he is good for me but,” he moves to where shrubs of mock orange are and started pulling, “I wouldn’t like anyone else to start a relationship like that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lisa and her friends are all passionate when it comes to creating art.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig stands up straight, looking over to where Timmy is. He has a knowing smile, which he now realizes is stupid since the brunette always smile, then taps on his head. The professor pointed to a tree with a patch of yellow roses around it and the raven-haired follows where he is pointing at.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if they are passionate about it. They already make hundreds of bucks from it; they don’t need my approval since they didn’t ask for it in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But you love Tweek, no?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I do. But I don’t have to thank them for forcing us into a relationship.” Craig picks up one last rose before smiling at the flowers he has gathered.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved Tweek on my own.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I see.</em> Craig notices Professor Timothy wheeling away from him again, further to where the spider lilies dominate the field.<em> Do you know what they symbolize, Craig? </em></p><p> </p><p>“The yaoi art?”</p><p> </p><p><em>No, no.</em> One of each flower he gathered levitates around him. <em>These flowers.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, no. I don’t even know what they are called, except for the rose and y’know, the spider lily.”</p><p> </p><p>The flowers stopped circling around his head, with the spider lily right in front of him. Craig blinks as the flower glow bright, urging the raven-haired to touch it but he stopped himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>They bloom in red, orange, white, pink and yellow.</em> The flower changes into what color the professor says then changing back to its original color. <em>Each one has a different symbolism. Red ones are associated with final goodbyes, and legend has it that these flowers grow wherever people part ways for good.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. Tweek told me about it but he didn’t call it spider lily.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Higanbana.</em> Craig snaps his finger and nod in acknowledgment, remembering a memory of Tweek telling him about his religion. <em>Your Tweek must have known about it because of its Buddhist legend. Red spider lilies are said to guide the dead through samsara or the cycle of rebirth.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that flower kind of sucks. I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Anemone. They can bloom in four different colors. White, purple, red, and pink.</em> The spider lily disappears. The pink anemone glows brightly as well and when Craig hesitantly touches the flower, the field of spider lilies turned into a field of anemone. <em>They also have different symbolism. Pink and red anemone flowers symbolize death or forsaken love.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yikes.” All the anemone flowers Craig is holding wither away including the one in front of him and the ones decorating the field. They changed into shrubs of mock oranges.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mock orange. It only blooms in this color.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “That’s what it is called? It’s not even orange. It’s fucking white.” Craig snorts which made the professor chuckles.</p><p> </p><p><em>It is because they resemble those of citruses at first glance. And they smell like orange blossoms and jasmine.</em> Timmy waves his hand around and Craig blinks when a waft of jasmine and a hint of orange hit his nose. <em>It symbolizes deceit.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No fucking shit. You thought you smell oranges but nah, it’s just these lying fuckers.”</p><p> </p><p>The shrubs wither away, and Craig lifts the flowers that is left on his hand: roses. The flower floating in the air levitated towards Professor Timothy. He twirls it around his hand before throwing it on the ground, creating a yellow rose field.</p><p> </p><p>“Yellow roses. These symbolize friendship, right?” Craig smirks at the professor, proud of himself for knowing at least one of the flowers’ symbolism. His smirk was wiped off though when the brunette only chuckles at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It also symbolizes forgiveness, an intense emotion, undying love, jealousy, a broken heart, infidelity, and hm, what was the last one? Oh, extreme betrayal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm always serious. Clearly. I wear a necktie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig laughs at the <em>Sanders Sides</em> reference, hitting his other palm with the roses. “Serious people wear neckties.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonder Tweek and Tupperware are addicted to that web series. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Craig jogs slightly to walk beside the professor, looking at the roses in his hand. He tosses it behind him, opting to bury his hands inside the jean’s pockets. They ventured further, talking about how him and his friends are also updated on every episode. He thought the field is never-ending that is until they came across a clearing. He shivers when a breeze flew by, raising a brow once he felt nylon clothing wrapping around him after rubbing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m positive you’re aware that we’re not here to learn language of flowers nor talk about interests, Craig.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Was kinda hoping that we are.”</p><p> </p><p>He pats his head, letting out a sigh of relief after he felt the pom pom of his chullo. He zips up his newly obtained jacket then shoves his hands in the pockets as they stare at the scenery before them, viceroy, and swallowtail butterflies flutter about. He lifts his hand in the air, just noticing the blue sky with a few clouds floating above their heads.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thought you need a change of scenery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Being in your world is already a change of scenery, Tim. But thanks.” Craig closed his eyes, letting and feeling the cold wind hit his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know it is unfair to ask you. But like I said, they have a reason why they chose you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The universe? It hates me. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s because you’ve gone soft.</em> Craig opens his eyes and stare at the professor, whose finger is lifted with a pipevine swallowtail resting on it. Timmy lolled his head to stare back at the raven-haired before swiftly crushing the butterfly mercilessly in his hand, humming when the stoic teen visibly flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Timmy?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soft. You’re emotional.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.” Craig seethed, glaring at the brunette. He watches as Timmy opens his hand, the butterfly alive and well on his palm. </p><p> </p><p><em>Craig, you listened to me talk about flowers. And I know you made mental notes to remember every word I said.</em>  The butterfly flutters away, with Craig’s gaze following it. Another one of its kind flies close to it and started dancing and playing with the previous pipevine swallowtail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, I might have used the wrong term.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re happier. Mentally healthier. More empathetic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m still an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To others who doesn’t notice your change. You’re right. Tweek is good for you. And you’re good for him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just bring me back? I think you’re powerful enough to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I already tried, Craig. They won’t let me. They need you here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are you expecting me to do?!” Craig whines, sitting on the grass with his knees hugged closer to his chest. “Fine, I am different than the other Craigs but what the fuck am I supposed to do?!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Just be yourself. </em>Timmy smiles when all he got is a glare from the raven-haired.<em> Think about it. They trust you. You just need to be patient with them.</em></p><p> </p><p>“They don’t trust me. You’ve seen what happened outside the training arena.” He huffs, puffing his cheeks as he stares ahead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They don’t trust Eric and the others. But they trust you. Out of everyone, they trust you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But why? I’m just a stranger. I am not even sure if I am capable enough to help them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re Craig Tucker. You’re capable of more than you think.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig whipped his head to the side, letting out a small gasp when he didn’t see the brunette. He looks around; there is no more grass clearing and butterflies but instead he is sitting on the cold floor with a metal banister in front of him. He quickly stands up, seeing stairs on both sides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He heard the brunette sings then quickly fades as he leans on the banister and saw everyone else down below. He spotted Professor Timothy conversating with William. The dark-skinned fashionista notices him and waves his hand happily with a smile on his face. He waved back weakly, a crooked smile finding its way on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Craig! Come down here!” Hercules shouted, his mace resting on his shoulder as he gestures for Craig.</p><p> </p><p>The glass door slides open behind him. He saw Wonder Tweek and the others, with the blond superhero gasping as their eyes meet. After raising a brow, he realizes that the chullo and jacket are still on him. He turns around to call the professor, but the brunette cannot be seen anywhere. William is now sitting next to his blond companion, who seems to be busy with a sketch pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Godfuckingdamnit, Timmy.” He groans before facing the people behind him. The imp is back to wearing his habit and they are looking at him with a stare filled with regret, shame, and confusion. Except for Brother Jimmy who seems happy and doesn’t get why the others are being negative Nancies.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Professor Timothy give you back your clothes?” Wonder Tweek asks, hitting the yellow pom repeatedly which annoys the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Feels good to have my hat back, but can you please fucking stop that?”</p><p> </p><p>“With your headgear on, you do resemble Feldspar.” Clydeth laughs as the raven-haired faces him, walking down the stairs backwards with both of his middle fingers raise. He notices the barbarian hiding behind Token, just peeking at him.</p><p> </p><p>The arena is surprisingly empty and spacious. There are no punching bags or training dummies nor weapons. There are floating glass benches on the sides though, and everyone is sitting close to each other. Fastpass and his bard counterpart are sitting on one bench, with the former’s headphones being worn by the latter. The former brunette is scrolling through his phone, before showing it to the bard.</p><p> </p><p>Tupperware and Doctor Token is on another, with the latter holding a tablet looking intrigued. The cyborg is instructing him some things, pointing at the screen with another mug of coffee in his hand. Mosquito and Hercules are standing in front of William and the fashionista equivalent of Tweek, talking to one another. They noticed the group first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Craig.” Mosquito greeted as everyone reunited with one another. “Call Girl already contacted your, well, Super Craig’s parents. If they see you right now, they would have thought we’re lying to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy.” Tupperware stood up and raises his cup of coffee when the barbarian ran at him, trying to steal it from him as he laughs. “Stop, you already had three cups!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the coffee addiction is kicking in.” They look at the fashionista version of Tweek, whose hand is quickly going in all directions. The barbarian stops trying to steal Tupperware’s coffee, deciding to invade his counterpart’s privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“What Tweek doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Designing clothes.” He simply replies, getting annoyed when more people gathered around him and William.</p><p> </p><p>“We contacted Bebe while you guys were fighting or whatever up there.” William giggles when Craig raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys heard? And you didn’t do anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-We would only interfere when you a-are hurt.” Craig rolled his eyes at the friar. “We won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek only hurt Craig. And Tupper-are.” Wonder Tweek’s eye twitched when the barbarian pointed at him, and everyone stared at him with pointed looks.</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t know I wasn’t Super Craig. I got in the way of them helping an elderly from crossing the streets. It wasn’t their fault.” Craig swiftly answered for the blond and the cyborg, giving them a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you contacted Bebe, anyways? Is she your ally or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s their tailoress.” William answered, before giggling at something the blond drew. “Come on now, his cock is bigger than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“TOKEN!” Everyone stared at one another as the dark-skinned fashionista laughs while his blond companion is blushing like crazy. “You can’t just say that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you designing an outfit for Craig?" Mosquito teases, which earned him a punch on the arm from the raven-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No, actually.  I'm trying to design an outfit for Clydeth."</p><p> </p><p>They all stare at the brunette, who is staring at the blond, confusion in his eyes. They turned their attention to William, a sly smile on his lips. Clydeth’s and the dark-skinned fashionista’s eyes met, and a small blush formed on the latter’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"What~? He's a big boy." Before anyone else could react, the bard started laughing. Fastpass is grinning at them, shifting on his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I just t-translated it for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that is h-hilarious! That is a phrase I would never think I would h-h-hear from Token!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" The healer raised a brow at the bard then at Tupperware, whose cheeks are burning red. The rest of them burst out laughing when the cyborg groans and whispered the translation in his ear. Mosquito did the same thing to Clydeth, weirdly proud of something.</p><p> </p><p>“William~! Your words!” The imp and the fashionista share a giggle before high fiving each other.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>I</em><em> w</em><em>ould never!! </em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The laughter just grew when the healer yelled, making the doctor hide his face behind the tablet he is holding. Clydeth's face is turning into a tomato by how red it is. Hercules is covering his mouth with his hand, blushing as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Token. You're such a slut." Craig's laughter hitched when he heard the blond in pink spoke. He oddly finds it amusing to hear such vulgarity coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just not giving him the right siiiize— Umph! Ack!" All laughter stopped when they saw purple roses filling up the fashionista's mouth. He coughed them out, no blood nor thorns coming out. Craig stares at the healer, who is glaring at his counterpart with his cheeks burning as intense as his glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it!”</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, that's what you get." The doctor said, averting his gaze from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, why are you sketching outfits for us?" Craig questions, sitting next to the barbarian. They stare at one another and smiles; the raven-haired sighing in relief inwardly when the awkward tension between them is gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Bebe has instructed me to do so. It is better if we try to blend in, and we can't exactly do that if some of us are wearing armors." The blond in pink smiles softly as he stares at his finished work.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be training as well. Since… some of us do not know how to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do wonder w-w-why.” The bard hum in interest, earning himself a handful of glares from his own companions and the superheroes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not done yet, since I am planning to color it to make things easier for Bebe and I. Check it." He lowers his legs and fixes the sketchpad for everyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>It is a rough sketch of Clydeth, standing casually. Instead of his dark and heavy armor, he is wearing a simple fitted shirt under a cardigan. Hugging his muscular legs are a pair of jeans and finishing the design are low top shoes. Craig’s eyes widen at the small design placed on the cardigan’s chest. He reads the notes on the side: gray shirt, black cardigan, black jeans, gray or white shoes, yellow rose on the cardigan.</p><p> </p><p>“A yellow rose…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that’s so cool!! Can we see the others?” Hercules grins then quickly pouted when the blond shakes his head, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised Bebe that we will surprise all of you. Well, except Clydeth. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you should have seen Bebe.” Hercules bumps his shoulder against the armored brunette, grinning widely at Clydeth as his eyes shone. “She’s still beautiful in this world!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! She’s awesome in your world, Herc. She’s a literal goddess!” Mosquito grins at their taller and bulkier counterpart, flashing his longer fangs. His wings gently flap in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“…I see. Ms. Stevens is indeed gorgeous. I am <em>delighted</em> to hear she is the same here.” Craig tore his eyes away from the blond’s sketch and stare at Clydeth, watching as the other Clydes frown at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound happy.”</p><p>                                                       </p><p>“Ms. Stevens? Are you not interested with the Bebe in your world?” Clydeth turns his head to the side at Mosquito’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, may I please have your attention?” Tupperware calls over their talking. They all turned to him, with Mosquito and Fastpass staring at him in annoyance. He asks for the tablet back from his witch doctor counterpart who gladly hand it over. “Mysterion and Coon has something to say.”</p><p> </p><p>He held the tablet flat on his hands with the screen facing front. Everyone that isn’t a superhero gasps in amazement when the screen booted up, creating a hologram of Kenny’s superhero equivalent. Craig’s eyebrow rose when he saw Coon in the background, holding something. He notices the blond’s expression which is a mix of relief and trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I have news.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i legit contemplated writing since somebody said i wrote like i am writing a script for a telenovela and that i am not qualified to write teenagers cuz i dont know how to be one </p><p> </p><p>also i bring you tsundere tiny terror Token and himbo Clyde cuz you gave me permission HAHAHA i love them so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Delusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What are you doing here?” Tweek asks, after pulling away from their short embrace. </p><p>He swallowed harshly when the blond’s eyes fell on him. He could feel anger and fear boiling inside him, with his heart hammering against his chest. He needs to calm down. This is not him. This is not him. This is not him. </p><p>“Heya, Craig!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for everyone but specifically CameLeche cuz they are a champ</p><p>Chap 1— No big changes. </p><p>Chap 2 — Change of Clyde, Pink and Jason's  height. Pink and Jason are wearing platform shoes, Clyde is shorter than the Craigs and Token. Bunch of word editing.</p><p>Chap 3— No big changes.</p><p>Chap 4 — No big changes</p><p>Chap 5 — Ditched the old english. I am sorry but I can't learn it while I am writing, it takes too much time. I decided to just do formal and professional approach. Also:<br/>Clydeth is the tallest and buffest between the Clydes. Both Mosquito and Hercules are the same height with the the other Tokens. William is a small Token.</p><p>Chap  6 — no big changes.</p><p>Chap 7 — Barbarian Tweek is smol okay. Also, added a few extra dialogues for Token during the scene with Clydeth</p><p>Chap 8 — William may or may not have a crush</p><p>Of course, some words are edited or cut out but it doesn't affect the story much! Only the big changes are :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel bad for Kenny. I know he can earn better in Casa Bonita but sheesh, he is always working.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig hums in agreement, trying to focus on Tweek’s story. The only thing in his mind is how soft the other’s hand is. They are holding hands, fingers intertwined. Their arms, and the plastic bag hanging on the blond’s wrist, are swinging back and forth as they walk down the street. The raven-haired’s other hand is clutching on the strap of Tweek’s messenger bag. Despite the blond telling him he could literally carry it; he stole it from him and hang it over his own shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They should have arrived by now but has been stopped by shop owners who are closing their shops as they passed by. They either asked Tweek about new drinks in the coffee shop or to cooed at them, with the Tucker blooded teen flipping everyone off, of course. He noticed that the blond tends to blink his eyes alternately and rapidly whenever he is talking to someone else and his sentences are filled with fillers. The superhero was both pleased and pissed when he learned that this Tweek and his Craig have been together for quite a long time; a year and two months difference between his past relationship with Wonder Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Also,” He was pulled closer to the blond but there is still space in between them. “I know you hate talking about Stan and his friends but—”</p><p> </p><p>They stopped walking when the pedestrian signals blinked red and a few cars drove by.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I do hate hearing about them.” Super Craig almost laughs when the blond pouted at him and gently punch his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish, you dork!” His breath hitched when Tweek hooked his arm around his, before interlacing their fingers again. The blond rests his head on his supposed significant other’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Puffing his cheeks, Tweek gazed up at Super Craig, pretending to be angry. The raven-haired inhaled sharply, almost breaking out of character, before puffing his own cheeks and swiping the tip of his nose against the blond’s.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to give the smaller of the two an idea because the superhero suddenly let out a loud snort when Tweek unhooked his arm and untwined his hand, then wrap all his arms around Super Craig’s waist and his legs around the right leg. The coffee-addict blond is still looking up at him with puffed cheeks and creased eyebrows. Usually, it annoys the raven-haired but for some reason, he finds it adorable on this version of his ex-boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Super Craig asks, poking his nose repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Punishing you for interrupting my gossip. Now, you have to walk on this pedestrian lane without dropping me!” Tweek exclaimed and ended with blowing the other a raspberry.</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig can only shake his head though there is a sad smile on his lips as he gently pinches the other’s cheek. He knows that Tweek might see through his acting skills, so he is trying really hard to not show his pain on face. Wonder Tweek and him have ended their relationship a year ago yet he is still longing for the blond superhero, and to have his own counterpart be in a loving relationship with another Tweek is depressing for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig? Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the light is now green, probably has been for a few minutes, a large grin etched on Super Craig’s lips. He saw how the blond’s concern expression turned into surprise when he started walking, mostly dragging his leg with the blond clinging onto his body. This Tweek is lighter than his counterpart, and due to the superhero’s additional strength, there wasn’t a problem carrying the laughing blond over to the other side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Shitshitshitshit, Craig! It’s red!” Until there was.</p><p> </p><p>Hooooonk! With the speed of light, Super Craig lifts Tweek off of him by the armpits and carried him bridal style. Arms automatically wrapped around his neck, and laughter escapes their mouths and filled their ears as the superhero ran to the other side. Horns beeped and shouts rang but the raven-haired can only stare at the laughing blond, whose cheeks are starting to color with each laugh. He almost stumbles at the last step but managed to hold on to the blond tightly and jumped on the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn kids, stop fucking around when you’re on the road!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was so close!”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even know how his heart could even handle that laughter and that smirk. The blond is smirking at someone behind Super Craig, probably at the person who’s yelling at them. Directly under the streetlight, he could properly see the features on Tweek’s face. He could connect the few freckles spotting on his right cheek and could tell the stress lines on his forehead. He could feel his cheeks burning when their eyes meet; blond eyelashes flutter and pink lips curved into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You can put me down now. Unless you want to carry me like this?” Tweek inquires, tenderly cupping the superhero’s reddening cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting a yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I’ll carry you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek let out a scream when he easily got tossed over his supposed boyfriend’s shoulders, with the latter just huffing proudly and started walking down the cemented sidewalk. The plastic bag is being squished under the blond’s weight and he couldn’t exactly move because Super Craig has a hold of his right leg and arm, or he would fall. His left hand and leg are free, so he tries to pinch the other’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig! Fuck, put me down!” Tweek yells in between laughs, which he is trying to tone down in order to hear Super Craig’s laughter. The raven-haired is not aware that his laugh is the exact same with his counterpart; consists of gross wheezing and snorting. Though, the blond loves hearing it, no matter what people say.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“The doughnuts are getting squished!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to eat flat doughnuts then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek rolls his eyes but didn’t argue further. He is used to this; ‘Craig’ being clingy with him and radiate the same chaotic energy the blond possess. It makes him feel special, especially when the notorious asshole is only like this to him and no one else. He leans his elbow on the raven-haired’s shoulder, before resting his cheek on his palm as he stares at his side profile.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that washed over them is comfortable for the blond while it is awkward for the superhero. After turning around a corner, Super Craig glances at the coffee loving teen, to find sapphire eyes on him. A thick brow quirked in question and got a small kick on the side in return. He playfully glares at his fake boyfriend, earning another kick.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes on the road, Tucker. And let’s switch to piggyback ride. My back is aching.”</p><p> </p><p>The superhero groans, though he is not annoyed. He let go of the blond’s limbs and Tweek jumped down, a cute noise emitting from him. He kept his eyes straight ahead, the familiar heaviness of loneliness clutching his heart. He heard plastic rustling behind him before stumbling forward a bit when he felt warm arms loosely around his neck, legs around his torso and the blond’s weight being supported by Super Craig’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there.” Tweek whispers in his ear, almost making the raven-haired shiver. Super Craig hooked his hands underneath the blond’s knees, adjusting the other’s weight a little before continuing their intended short journey back home.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to close his eyes, to pretend that the person he is carrying is his own Tweek. To pretend he is in his own world right now. Instead of two-stories houses with garages and small stores engulfing the town, they are surrounded by buildings and larger houses. But he can’t or they might trip. He felt Tweek shifting and a new weight on his shoulder. He glances at the side, seeing a nest of blond hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Craig?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He isn’t sure why both of them are whispering when no one is around them. Though, to be fair, there are people on the other line of the phone listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the usual and quick response that Tweek is eager to hear, a gasp was all he heard from the raven-haired. In confusion, he lifts his head to look at the stoic teen but saw a figure standing a few steps ahead of them. A young teen with butterscotch hair stood outside the Tucker’s residence, kicking snow off the cemented pathway. He is wearing a cream hoodie with green sleeves that has three small spikes on the forearm with matching cream-colored sweatpants. Tweek also let out a gasp, easily detangling himself to jump from the superhero’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo!”</p><p> </p><p>Leopold Stotch could barely lift his head when the sudden impact of Tweek’s arms around him almost plummeted both of them to the ground. The blonds’ laughter rang throughout the empty streets, with their bodies swaying side to side.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Tweek asks, after pulling away from their short embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to pick my little sister up. She needed help with homework but I was busy so I asked Tricia if she could lend a hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig swallowed harshly when the blond’s eyes fell on him. The right orb is an icy blue color while the left one is blind, with a large scar from his forehead over the eye down to his cheekbone. He could feel anger and fear boiling inside him, his heart hammering against his chest. His hands are sweaty and pulsating with the urge to punch. Even his legs are shaking, in desperate need to run. Run. Run. He needs to calm down. His head is spinning as one single sentence keeps on repeating in his brain. <em>This is not him. This is not him. This is not him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Heya, Craig!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything and just forced a smile, possibly crooked because of the confused look the blonds gave him before light poured out of the house they are standing in front of. Leaning on the open doorframe is Patricia Tucker, middle finger already raised as she stares at everyone. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled into messy low pigtails and her outfit seems to be same; an oversized teal hoodie and red capri pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I heard the voice of the best brother ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything, Trish.” Super Craig felt that weird sibling love spreading across his chest upon seeing the young teen. He also lifted his middle finger when the blonde faces him, a teasing smirk plastered on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t referring to you, dick sucker. It will always be Tweek.” She immediately dropped the sarcastic tone and overall mean attitude when she ran over to Tweek, hugging him tight. The taller blond laughs at the siblings’ bickering, returning the youngest Tucker’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to know you’re still a bitch, sis.” A small chuckle escaped his lips before it dawned on him. <em>Oh fuck.</em> The superhero inhaled sharply, cursing himself inwardly at the slipup. But there were no eyes widening, weird looks or shouting except for Tricia’s exclamation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Did I ever change, dear brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig and his sister back in his world do not hug nor show affection towards one another in front of other people, but it seems like it is not the same case with this world’s Tucker siblings. Tricia let go of Tweek and gave the superhero a quick side hug, making the raven-haired smile and pat his sister’s counterpart’s head. Though the smile was immediately wiped off after hearing the other blond speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if my sis would treat me the same way someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Butters, she is way nicer than me. She loves you and Scott equally.” Tricia snorted, letting go of the superhero’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Scott? Scott Malkinson?” Tweek rolls his eyes at Super Craig’s question, who realizes that he is starting to fuck shit up like Token exactly told him not to do. The blond rests his hand on Butters’ shoulder as he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive him, Leo. I think he is still experiencing a hangover. Look what happened to his jacket.” Tweek said as he stares at the raven-haired with a stern and done look, his free hand on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>The way Butters laugh made the superhero’s blood boil; hand already balled into a fist. Super Craig tries not to grit his teeth but failed to not glare at the blond though before he could do anything, footsteps resonated from inside the house. They all turn their heads, just to see a blur running past them and a groan emitting from one of them.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that it was from Butters. A young girl with pale brown hair is wrapped in his arms while her own arms have a tight hold around the blond’s waist. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, with the hair tie bearing a gold star. She is wearing a pink hoodie, purple pleaded skirt, and purple skateboarding shoes to match. She’s carrying a baby pink backpack with tiny white roses pattern as design. <em>Who is this girl?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Leo! Tweek! You’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heya, Cryssie! Did you have fun today, sis?”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig stares at the scene with wide eyes. The person that he has known to destroy cities and almost killing him multiple of times is being caring with a young girl that is apparently a relative of him. What is more shocking to him is how Tweek is just standing there, gazing at the same people he is staring at with such fondness. He notices that the usual blinking and stuttering didn’t occur throughout their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He caught Tweek’s eyes once more, and he has never felt so many emotions at once that he now understands why Toolshed used to barf when Mysterion is around. He is aware that the blond is silently asking him if there is something wrong, but that small smile could just destroy the superhero’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did! Karen came over too! But big sister Shelly already picked her up earlier.” <em>Karen McCormick? Shelly Marsh?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” The raven-haired followed Tweek’s gaze towards Tricia. He saw a glimpse of red hue on the blonde’s cheek before she turns her head to the side, flipping the older blond off before covering her face with her pigtails.</p><p> </p><p>“Doughnuts! Tweek, can I have some? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cryssie, I can just buy you some. And you can’t have some of Tweek’s because it has caffeine in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Butters’ waist, the young girl also gave Tweek a quick hug. Super Craig weakly waved when he caught sterling grey eyes staring at him. He received a small smile and wave before she pulls away from the embrace. She ran over to Tricia, bouncing on her heels as she proclaims loudly that she wants to have another hangout with her and Karen.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Ken, another overtime. Luckily for him, Shelly adores Karen, so she gladly let her stay with Kevin tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek and Butters got into a conversation and the same goes for the young girls, both of their topics are the McCormicks. Feeling left out, utterly confused and lightheaded, Super Craig pulled out the phone from the pocket. He finds a bunch of messages from a group chat and a private message from Token, basically telling him that he is doing a shitty job. He was told not to check the group chat just yet. He glances at the blonds, specifically at Tweek whose eyebrows are creased in worry as he listens intently to whatever Butters is saying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rimadona &gt; Glucose Guardian</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:28</em> what’s up with the fucking names, dude</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:28</em> what’s up with you being a terrible actor?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rimadona &gt; Glucose Guardian</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>7:29</em> fair point</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:30</em> it’s a joke between me and og Craig.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:30</em> and yes, Butters is dating Scott Malkinson. I am assuming Butters is with a little girl?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rimadona &gt; Glucose Guardian</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:31</em> ya</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:31</em> that’s Crystal. Jason’s sister. maybe I should tell him. He’s still in his room though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rimadona &gt; Glucose Guardian</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:31</em> okay but why is she with this fucker</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:32</em> whoa, calm down, I’ll explain everything later. Just survive the dinner</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:32</em> Go to the bathroom once you get inside, I’ll tell a few more instructions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rimadona &gt; Glucose Guardian</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>7:32</em> fuck, i am so puzzled rn i want to punch smth or someone</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Glucose Guardian &gt; Rimadona</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>7:33</em> please don’t</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We should head home now. I’m guessing you’ll be having dinner with the Tuckers, Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing his last name, Super Craig pocketed his phone and walked over to the two blonds. He stands behind Tweek, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist as he rests his chin on the other’s shoulder. Without Tweek noticing, he glares and raised his middle finger at Butters who seems surprised at the sudden hostility.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, apparently Mrs. Laura made veggie burgers tonight.” Tweek leans back against the superhero’s body, his arm clinging on to Super Craig’s neck as he smiles at Butters.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us go then, Crys. Craig’s annoyed at me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Butters laughs when Tweek forces Super Craig to look at him. The raven-haired’s head started to spin and could feel himself getting nauseous to how close their faces are, and he could only stare at the blond’s puckered lips. He decided to press their foreheads against one another, sticking his tongue out slightly as he glares playfully, with his supposed boyfriend repeating the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, save it you two. There’s a child here.” Tricia scolds, covering Crystal’s eyes with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I always see Leo and Scott kiss though.” Crystal giggles as she pulls Tricia’s hand down, running to the blond who is blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“I always tell you to look away.” Butters pinch her cheek’s earning another giggle from the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Why are you wearing Scott’s hoodie? Is he wearing the penguin one?”</p><p> </p><p>“We switched during work. Come now, Peter’s making your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yehey!”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig watch with conflicting emotions as Butters lifts Crystal in the air, twirling her around for a short while before carrying her on his shoulders. They both share a laugh then bid their farewell to everyone. He will never admit it, but he found it adorable when the brunette lifts hers and her brother’s hood up, showing cat ears on her hood and thorns on the blond’s. They listen to them talk loudly about some people named Peter and Strong as their figures disappear around the corner. He felt Tweek shifts in his arms making him look at the blond just to see him burying his face on the raven-haired’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek? What’s wrong?” Tricia was the one to ask, striding over to her supposed brother.</p><p> </p><p>“’m fine. A bit emotional.” They could barely understand the blond’s muffled voice. Super Craig hesitantly runs his fingers through Tweek’s hair, making the smaller tilt his head back and stare at the Tucker siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Super Craig whispers, cupping the blond’s cheeks gently. Teardrops fell as the blond gasps, and rough thumbs quickly wiped it away. The raven-haired stare at Tricia when they heard Tweek giggle, pushing the superhero’s hands down slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Craig. I’m just, ngh, overjoyed to see the people I went to therapy with still here and mentally okay. I’m so proud of them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Therapy? What therapy? Why do you need therapy? Who were you with?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And we are proud of you too, Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig slowly turns his head to the side when a shadow towers over them, still feeling so jumbled to what is going on with this world. He saw his father- correction, this world’s Craig’s father- Thomas Tucker standing on the doorway with a huge white mug of coffee in his hand. His red hair is mostly gone and has slightly turned blond due to old age and the superhero notices that the blue sweater the old man is wearing is a tad bit looser.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Tucker— I-I mean, Mr. Thomas.” Thomas’ chapped lips break into a grin at Tweek’s greeting which surprises Super Craig, stepping to the side and gesture for the teens to come in.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to your jacket, Craig?” The raven-haired looked down at his clothing, not remembering what is wrong with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde spilled bleach on it, uhm, Mrs. Black just stitched that to cover the stain.” Tweek answered for him as he rubs his knuckles with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Why an S though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because a C couldn’t hide it. And it stands for sexy.” Super Craig silently thank Tweek for reminding him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it stands for stupid.” The siblings raised both of their middle fingers at each other and the superhero wasn’t surprised when they saw Thomas doing the same gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Get inside. It’s cold out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still a bit scared of Pops, Tweek? Don’t worry, he said he already has a tux ready when you and Craig decides to marry one day. He loves you.” Tricia whispers but still loud enough that their retreating father can hear. She let out an uncharacteristically laugh when they heard their father yelled for her to come inside and help him set the table and to stop telling made up stories.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me last night, Pops!” Tricia yells back, running inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig and Tweek shared a look before the blond smiles at him, pinching his cheek hard before following the youngest Tucker inside the house. The superhero stands in the pathway dumbfounded, staring at the wooden dish cabinet that can be seen at the end of the hallway. He takes a deep breath, a cloud of smoke forming as he scratches his cheek in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck have I gotten into?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You left a lot of shit unexplained, Token.”</p><p> </p><p>After hanging Tweek’s bag on the coat rack and quickly announcing he’ll go to the bathroom first, he could only thank the stars that he opened the first door upstairs correctly because he didn’t bother to check the others. He made sure to let the water on the sink ran as he pace back and forth on the cold tiled floor. He stares at his reflection on the mirror, finding it odd that he doesn’t look stress at all, yet he feels like he wants to pull his hair out. He just looks befuddled and well, out of place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you have told us that ‘dealing with Tweek is a piece of cake’, no?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect him to be so fucking cute, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re such a s-s-simp, dude. We h-heard everything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t forget that he is not your Tweek. You’re just pretending to be our Craig.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He shakes his head, trying to banish that small voice at the back of his head. “So, what’s the instructions?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know you have a lot of questions. So, we’ll do a video call later, I’ll lend the others my spare laptops so they can join. Craig has a laptop in his room, use it. Do you think you can survive the dinner without any more fuck ups?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try, goddamn. At least I haven’t screw shit up that much that alert Tweek.” He let himself pout, since no one can see him but the reflection on his mirror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You need to walk Tweek home, you idiot.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t c-cum in your pants on the way b-back.”</em> He smiles when he heard Jimmy laughs at the other end with Token scolding him for being disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Clyde’s here. Jimmy, could you please check on the others? Super Craig, you should go before they notice you are gone for too long. Please do try your best.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>mom</em>. You got it.” He pockets the phone and sighs tiredly. He splashes some water on his face and left the restroom after turning the water off and drying his face using his chullo.</p><p> </p><p>This house is similar yet different to his old house back in his world. His family does not live in South Park anymore and has resided in another quiet mountain town. The South Park he lives in is now a city that has superheroes and villains fighting every chance they get. He knows something big is going on with the town he lives in, but still has little to no information on what it is.</p><p> </p><p>He could clearly tell which room is his, given that there is an old rocket ship name plaque hanging on the mahogany door. Adjacent to it is the same door but with heart and cat stickers decorating every part of it and has a pink name plaque mounted on the top center. It made him smile, though he knew this Craig needs to have his own place or at least a shared apartment soon.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the creaking staircase, he run his fingers against the caramel-colored wall. He could tell the paint is going to chip off at any given point but the pictures hanging on the wall are brand new judging by the clean frames. There are individual pictures of the family and he could nearly see the large recent family photo hanging over the couch. But what made Super Craig grits his teeth in jealousy are the two pictures near the bottom of the stairs. One is a picture of this world’s Craig, Token, Jimmy, Clyde and Tweek and the other is a stolen photo of the couple laughing. He glares at the last photo as soon as he reaches the foot of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“How can he have everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done staring at the pictures, son?” He jumps, the frame almost shattering on the ground as he turns around and slam his back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Laura Tucker stares at him as she holds the circular photo frame in her hands, puzzled at her supposed son’s actions. Moving to the side, Super Craig let her adjusts and hang it perfectly once again on the wall. Her long vanilla blond hair is pulled into a messy low side ponytail which is resting over her shoulder. She doesn’t have much difference from his own mother- same lime green shirt, green skirt with small daisy pattern and a pearl necklace hanging around her neck. When she faces the superhero again, her rosy red lips are curved into a small smile, wrinkles forming on her face as she places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah. Sorry, you just scared me.” Super Craig suddenly felt guilty when Laura pulls him close and left a kiss on his covered forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Dinner’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig gave her a curt nod, following her to the open-concept kitchen. Though before they could enter the room, she pulled him aside. He briefly saw Tweek sitting on the other side of the table while he talks to Tricia. Laura is pacing back and forth, taking deep breaths as she clings to the fabric of her skirt. The superhero just raised his eyebrow at her, then remembers that these Tuckers show more emotions than his own family.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m not the best when it comes to cooking, but I really tried my best this time. I bought the right ingredients, follow the recipe, and actually taste it. Do you think he’ll like it though?” He thought he might faint after hearing her talk too much in just few seconds, unlike his own mother.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know he’ll like it, Ma. He likes everything you have done so far.” Despite not knowing what she made for Tweek before, he supposed it is the right answer given the conversation she had with Token earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure he’s not faking it?” He has never seen his mother this worried and normally he won’t care, but he has also never felt this safe close to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You know Tweek. He’s honest.” Super Craig reassures her, though he could feel sweat buds forming on his forehead because he is aware that he is spouting out things that could likely blow his cover. Though, Laura just smiled at him and he caught himself smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know it is rude to eavesdrop but I, uhm, just want to make it clear that I do like all the dishes you have made for me, Mrs. Laura. I appreciate it, I truly do.”</p><p> </p><p>The superhero glances behind him to see Tweek standing awkwardly a few steps far from where he and Laura are. The blond is rubbing his fingers, specifically his ring finger that has a green bandage around it. Laura moved past Craig to hug Tweek tightly, which earned a surprised yelp from the teen.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sooooo happy that you like them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma, let’s eat dinner already! Stop hogging Tweek over there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop yelling, Patricia.”</p><p> </p><p> After letting go of Tweek, Laura flips off her family that remains on the table then gestures for the two teens to follow her. Super Craig smiled sheepishly at his fake boyfriend, feeling embarrassed for his kinda-not-family. The blond just shrugs his shoulders before pulling the superhero inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Same, bland, and boring gray wallpapers decorate the walls, and it is the exact color of almost everything else in the room, except for the dining table and chairs which are made out of wood. Super Craig’s mouth wanted to water when he saw the dinner laid out on the table and the accompanying smell. He quickly sat down next to Tweek with Thomas sitting on his right.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, sometimes I wonder what would happen if Tweek never ate with us. We would have gotten fat by how much meat and processed foods we eat.” Tricia started as the plate of vegetable burgers got passed around.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have also gotten a, gah, a heart attack if I didn’t drink and consume anything else than coffee. S-So, I have to thank Mrs. Laura for the food.” Tweek giggles as he serves himself with the avocado and tomato salad before passing the bowl to the superhero.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it like Helen doesn’t serve you food at home, Tweek.” Laura playfully scolded the blond, who just gave her a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, when we ate over at your house during Bodhi Day, Mrs. Tweak went all out. I heard other Buddhists just eat rice and meal during that day.” Tricia’s eyes roll back as she bites into the burger, nodding happily. “This is the best so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is a great cook, isn’t she? Helen and Richard are just busy with the coffee shop to cook full meals. That’s why I sometimes make extra for Tweek to bring home.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Super Craig could bite into his own burger, he glances at Tweek’s reaction. He saw Laura also anticipating the blond’s reaction and the raven-haired regretted looking. Tweek’s eyes are closed as he chews happily, letting out small noises of pleasure that made the superhero’s gaze focuses on the damn food.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Laura, may I ask for the recipe?” Tweek begs, finishing his burger quickly as he stares at the woman next to him with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll print it out for you, dear. I take it that you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Very much! It tastes heavenly! Even the salad!” The blond teen exclaims happily, almost done with the salad on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“This should be illegal, sweetheart. This is too good.” Thomas affirms, shoving more of the salad in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Laura’s smile is so bright that it finally made Super Craig bite into the food. And they weren’t lying. The superhero stared at the burger in shock, then at the woman who created them. She is looking at him with a worried look, as if asking him if he didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that IS good. Ma, holy fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I made some extras for your breakfast tomorrow, and to give to your friends. Of course, your usual lunchbox is ready, Tweek.” Laura said as she tucks a loose strand of hair at the back of her ear, flustered at the compliments she got.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, thank you so much.” Tweek’s cheeks flushed pink at the statement. “I-I really don’t know how to repay your kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dating that dork; you’re already repaying us.” Super Craig glares at Tricia, who just stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing a doughnut that is originally just for the blond, but he decided to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, we’ve been through this. You’re already a part of the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the food doesn’t taste as good anymore. Super Craig saw how everyone smile at the blond next to him, whose head is hanging low but cheeks flaring up. He remembered how his own family treats Wonder Tweek exactly the same, not expecting for them to break up. This world’s Tucker family is treating Tweek as if he is already married to his Craig and has been living with them for decades. And the superhero could only wish that he could turn back time to just eat dinner like this with the people he cares about back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas, stop. You’re pressuring him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I-I am just uh,” Tweek wipes his mouth with a napkin before taking a deep breath and smile at the Tuckers. Super Craig felt the blond’s hand brushing against his underneath the table and in a second, their hands are clasped on one another once more.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you for already accepting me. Even though I have baggage.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be with you throughout everything, dear.” Super Craig focuses on rubbing his thumb on the back of the blond’s hands and knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Oh, you should also do figs-shaped cookies on Bodhi Day. You make delicious sugar cookies!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your children got your sweet tooth, Laura.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baggage? Therapy? What happened to you, Tweek?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices around him started to fade, turning into a buzzing noise as he stared intently at the porcelain plate. He has so many questions that he wants answered quickly and he was feeling so many emotions earlier that quickly turned into emptiness. He rubs his ear with his right hand, trying to get rid of the noise but it wouldn’t go away. His vision started to blur, and he stared in confusion as Thomas’ mouth opens widely and a tentacle comes out.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath but cough harshly when instead of air, he inhaled water. He held in his breath, alarmed to see the rest of the family’s skin melting like acid. He tries to scream, though only bubbles came out as the lights in the room started to flicker in and out. The wallpapers started chipping and things started to float in the air. He felt something around his hand, and he didn’t see Tweek’s hand on his; it’s a tentacle. He could feel it tightening around his wrist, trying to pull him down. Under the darkness of the table, he saw two bright red orbs glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear whispering around him as he continues to stare at the orbs, enticed by its brightness. The whispering started to grow louder as he started reaching his hand out to the darkness. The orbs are getting nearer and when it is just close to his reach, he stopped when he heard familiar voices. A shot of pain spread throughout his body and he yelled once more, bubbles coming out of his mouth as he clutched his head between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..aig? ..raig!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop! Stop, please! Don’t kill her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…ou alright?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don’t do this! I beg of you—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Son! Hey!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s your mo—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CRAIGORY!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig let out a loud belch as he vomits on his clothes and on the floor. He gasps for air, wincing as his throat ached at the sudden force of puke out of his mouth. He glances around in a panic, staring at Tweek whose eyes are blown away in shock. He could feel the blond’s fingers around his and he is almost crushing them due to how tight his grip is. A glass of water suddenly got shoved in his face and with his free hand, he quickly downed it one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Craig! What the fuck happened?” He heard Thomas yelled at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you drink too much?” He stares at the blonde in front of him, trying to even his breathing. Her face is filled with worry and panic, emotions that he never saw on his sister’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Or was my cooking that bad?” The superhero shook his head at Laura’s statement before letting go of Tweek’s hand to wipe away vomit residue on his mouth, but the blond beat him to it first by using a cloth napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, it wasn’t your cooking, Ma. I guess I did drink a fuck ton.” He sighs, relief that he remembers their made-up story of the gang drinking last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Craig. You know I’m not that strict with you, but please do look out for yourself. Your father told me about your jacket. I’m glad Linda knows how to stitch, or you’ll have another jacket with a large bleach stain on it.” Laura sighs, fixing everyone’s empty plates as well as the serving plates and bowls.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek is trying to clean the vomit off of his jacket, but he is staring directly at Super Craig with concern. The raven-haired curses himself; he is doing everything he was told not to do, and what he said he wouldn’t want to do. He gently holds the blond’s wrist, stopping his motion before smiling at his fake boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clean it up. I’m sorry for ruining the dinner.”</p><p> </p><p> He normally doesn’t apologize, but these people deserve it because he is lying to them and it is not right for their dinner to be disturbed like this. He wants that ground to just eat him up, ready for the usual uncaring and coldness of his family but he felt a hand on his head, trying to ruffle his hair but ended up just moving the chullo.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything. We all got to eat your mother’s delicious food, but yours is now on the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas.” Laura scolded, though there are no hints of anger on both of his fake parents’ voices.</p><p> </p><p>He took the napkin from Tweek’s hands and tries to wipe everything off from his clothes. He stood up, grabbing the stack of dishes from Laura’s hands and went to the sink, placing the dishes aside then washes the napkin free of his vomit before using it once again to wipe down the chair and the floor. He could ignore the smell, but what he saw is bothering him. After rewashing the cloth, he was about to remove his jacket then remembers he has a few scars on his arms and the way the blond is feeling his arms up earlier, this world’s Craig must not be as muscular as he is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get dressed and put my clothes in the washing machine. I’ll just walk Tweek home and I’ll do the dishes after I—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, go and wash up. I’ll handle the dishes.” Tweek stares at him with a pointed look that means that there is no room for arguments because it is final.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do, Tweek. It’s fine.” Tricia argues, not sensing the message. She took another doughnut, unbothered by the lingering stench of the vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it, Trish. It’s the least I can do for the wonderful dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I ruined it…” Super Craig whispers as he starts to retreat upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He feels bad, he honestly does. After glancing back to make sure no one is behind him; he takes off his jacket to wrap it around the foul-smelling napkin when he felt the phone. He took it out, almost dropping it due to how hot it gotten because of the ongoing call. There are a few messages from Token, asking him if he is okay. He stood outside his counterpart’s door, pressing his forehead on the wood before placing the phone on his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Super Craig! Hey, are you okay?”</em> He heard Jimmy, Token and Clyde simultaneously on the other end. It made him smile but at the same time, more emotional than he already is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well, no.” The superhero sighs, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he opens the door to his counterpart’s bedroom. “I don’t know what—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The phone fell from his shoulder as he jumps back. He let out a staggered breath before peeking back in the room, seeing a cage almost dominating the room on the floor. Inside said cage is a single calico American guinea pig on top of hay, staring at the superhero with large black eyes. They just stare at another and then Super Craig tries to step inside the room once again which caused the little piggie to wheek loudly and ran all around the cage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wheek! Wheek! Wheeeeeek! Wheeek!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A guinea pig?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“OH, FUCK DUDE, WE’RE SO SORRY. WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT STRIPE.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit!” He whispered yell, picking up the phone from the carpeted floor. The fall put the phone on speaker, and he turned it off to not raise any suspicions. He quickly slammed the door behind him shut before running over to the cage. The piggie ran to the side where the superhero is then instantly freezing in place, just looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stripe?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Is he okay? His wheeking stopped.”</em>  He heard Clyde spoke followed by Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think h-he knows you’re not his owner?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He reached his hand slowly towards the guinea pig, trying to stroke his back but the piggie let out one loud wheek before retreating under a hide-y, with his butt just sticking out. Super Craig looked around, noticing a green bowl with no pellets on one side. With Stripe hiding from him, he feels more shittier and roughly taking off his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do your Craig keep the food for Stripe?” The guinea pig let out a small wheek at the mention of his name. Super Craig contemplated on poking the piggie’s butt or just leave him be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Second drawer on his nightstand. Just give him some food for now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that he did. He looked around the room, spotting a brown nightstand by the bed. He smirked to himself when he saw the red and yellow figurine lamp on top of it. Fucking nerd, he thought as he opens the second drawer as instructed. The drawer is filled with packs of pellets and hay and saw a pack that is already open. He poured a generous amount in the bowl, trying to catch the guinea pig’s attention. Stripe turns around to stare at him, teeth chattering as he hides further.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, he obviously could tell I’m not his owner. I’ll just leave him alone, Tweek’s waiting for me downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dude, what happened earlier?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell later. I’ll get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the closet, somehow not surprised to see shades of blue, white, and black. He takes out a midnight blue hoodie and toss it on the bed along with the phone, before rummaging around more. He saw a few colored shirts but chose a simple white with a single crescent moon on the middle to wear underneath. After finding a pair of black ripped jeans and finally changing his outfit, he stares at himself on the standing body mirror. He ditches the chullo, stuffing it in the hoodie’s pocket before fixing his hair to look more presentable.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m already aware that I’m dating the hottest guy in South Park.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw Tweek leaning on the doorway through the mirror, smiling at him. He twirls around, spreading his arms in an attempt to distract himself from being flustered at the compliment. But when he faces him, his fake boyfriend hugged him tight. He hesitantly hugs back, unsure if the blond is mad, sad or a heartbreaking combination of the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure I locked that door.” He awkwardly laughs. Tweek just buries his face more against his chest, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Not locked.” was the muffled statement Super Craig heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wheek! Wheek! Wheek! Wheek!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both turn their attention to Stripe, who is out of his hide-y and is running around his cage. Tweek looked up at him before getting out of their embrace to give the small rodent the attention he is demanding. He kneeled in front of the piggie, gently rubbing his tiny head with a finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, buddy. I have to go home now though. Did Craig already feed you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, just pellets. I’ll get him some vegetables later after I walk you home.” He knows it is not his own guinea pig, but he feels jealous that Stripe is not noticing him but quickly ran up to Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to walk me home, Craig.” Tweek smiles at him as he holds out a piece of pellet for Stripe to chew. He ate all of it in a few seconds, impressing the superhero that the piggie didn’t accidentally bite the blond.</p><p> </p><p>After petting the piggie’s head again, Tweek stands up. Stripe is still wheeking at him, but it is late, and he really does need to get home. He walked over to Super Craig, cupping the superhero’s cheek tenderly. The raven-haired leaned more to the touch, placing a hand over the blond’s.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to walk you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You’ll stay here and get some rest.” Super Craig pouted at Tweek, who snorted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t you dare pout at me. You made me worry earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The superhero wraps his arms around the blond’s waist, frowning. He genuinely wants to apologize to him for ruining a pleasant dinner with his family. They seem to really like Tweek, and he just decided to vomit right when they are all together at the dining table. Though, his fake boyfriend is just staring at him with fondness, not with anger or disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I do trust you and the guys, but please don’t drink too much.” Super Craig took a deep breath, feeling guilty for lying, but nevertheless he nodded. He wants them to stay in this position longer, but the blond unwraps his arms around his own waist and stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get your disgusting clothes downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig found a laundry basket with a few clothes in it, so he decided to just throw his own outfit with it. He only washed it once manually since they have a device at their headquarters that can get rid of any dirt, stain, tears, and stench on their outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the topic we never got to discuss because you interrupted me earlier?” He follows Tweek downstairs, letting the blond led the way to the laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was saying that Jimmy might have a chance. Retta told me that they scolded Karen yesterday during their poem sharing, because she recited the wrong one.” Tweek grins at him as he seats on top of the washer, with the superhero kneeling and tossing all of his dirty laundry in.</p><p> </p><p><em>Retta? Have a chance with what? With whom?</em>  He carries the blond by the armpits to make him stand. He puts the laundry detergent in and start the timer.</p><p> </p><p>“She recited a wrong poem?” They walked to the front door, slowly because they are still talking, and Super Craig noticed a spare jacket hanging near the blond’s messenger bag. It is identical to his, minus the S.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Kenny’s! They got scared that she was having a crush on an older guy but then she said that it was her brother’s poem. Retta said that the poem is pining over someone to the point that it is depressing.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with Jimmy?”</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig hands Tweek his bag and opened the door. He is already wearing a hoodie, yet the cold wind managed to make him shiver. He noticed that the blond wasn’t affected but he still unhooks the jacket from the coat rack. Tweek is already standing at the doorstep, looking up at the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>“The poem is totally about Stan! And remember, Stan opened up to them about liking someone. They are friends with him, so they kept who a secret to respect him, but Pete told me it wasn’t Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tweek turns around to face Super Craig, he saw exactly the moment the raven-haired twists the jacket to place around his shoulders. They stare at one another, with the taller raising a brow. The blond put his arms in the holes, hugging the clothing close to his body as he smiles brightly at the superhero. But he wasn’t done just yet. He pulled out the chullo out of the hoodie’s pocket and positioned it perfectly on his fake boyfriend’s head, tucking in a few strands of hair underneath the hat.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go. It’s cold.” Super Craig lowers his hand to stroke the giggling blond’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman.” Tweek teases, but he is squealing on the inside. He could literally steal the raven-haired’s closet, but he prefers moments like this. He hugs his fake boyfriend once more, basking in his warmth. He could hear the other’s heartbeat, oddly fast.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” <em>Wonder Tweek.</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally satisfied to hear those three words, Tweek pulls away slowly. He is still close enough that he could see the superhero’s cheeks turning into a pink hue. He saw how the other’s gaze lowers, lingering on his lips. But the blond poked Super Craig’s cheek and forcefully turn it to the side. He stood on his toes and sloppily kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Mwaaah!” He stands down, laughing at the raven-haired’s shock reaction. “You didn’t brush your teeth. I don’t want to kiss your stinky mouth. So, you’ll only get a kiss on the cheek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of here before I kiss your pretty little lips with my stinky ones.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, Jesus, Buddha, whoever is listening, I just want to say both thank you and fuck you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, Tricia, I’ll be going! Thank you for the dinner!” Tweek’s laughs grew louder as he quickly put a distance between him and the superhero. He zips up the jacket before bidding his fake boyfriend farewell. They both heard the Tucker parents telling the blond to take care.</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig kept an eye on him as Tweek walks down the street. Before turning around the corner though, the blond raised his hand and flipped him the bird making him laugh and flip him back even though the blond is already out of sight. He slowly closes the front door shut, locking it. He rests his back on the door, staring at the ceiling as he tries to steady his beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Look, the phone died, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>After fighting the urge to jump and scream like a teenage girl whilst he is cutting vegetables for his guinea pig, he realized that he forgot to bring the phone with him downstairs. He run up the stairs like a madman and practically toss the chopped cucumbers inside the cage then proceed to dove on the bed. The phone is burning hot and dead.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to rummage through his school bag, which is mostly empty except for the chargers and his laptop.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for him, his counterpart is the lazy piece of shit that he also is. The password to the laptop is the same with his phone and he felt giddier when he saw that the desktop wallpaper is of Tweek and Stripe. Before he could even search around, Token already invited him to a video call. Of course, he is now being reprimanded for doing everything the dark-skinned teen said not to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I can see the phone charging behind you. I guess I couldn’t really blame you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Token, Clyde, and Jimmy are on the screen, with the oldest of the three on the middle with his arms crossed. They are in Token’s bedroom, huddled together on the bed. Super Craig is the only one wearing airpods while on the other end of the screen, they are in speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>Just in cue, two screens popped out beneath theirs. One of the screens features the young pastor and Jason without their previous outfits. They are both wearing Token’s spare shirts with the brunette wearing a white Gucci tee and Pastor Craig wearing a black drippy Chanel one. On the other screen are Pink and Feldspar, out of their out-of-date garments. They are wearing the shirts they were handed earlier, with the thief fitting quite tight on his tee while his counterpart treats it as a nightgown. Though there are something wrong with the some of their faces and hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What the fuck are you guys doing?”</em> Token asked the very same question the superhero has in mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mrs. Black lend me her array of beauty products! I had to try them out and I dragged them along for the ride. Feldspar’s my new victim.”</em> Pink’s cheery voice rang throughout the call as he kneels on the bed, handing the thief his chullo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It is quite good on the skin.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pink, Jason, and Pastor Craig all have different colored clay masks on their faces. and different styles of hair bands to push their bangs back; Jason has a violet bow on his with matching lavender clay mask, Pink has white cat ears with pink clay mask on his face and the pastor has blue panda ears with green clay mask. It looks so out of character.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I’m missing the Craig family bonding time.” Pink laughs at his statement before opening the pink jar of clay glob.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s okay, you’re the unwanted child anyways~”</em> Super Craig’s eye twitch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, I want to be beautiful too!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Later, Clyde. We need to answer Super Craig’s questions and what we should do next.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’ll put some on you later.”</em> The pastor offers and the brunette grins happily and nodded at the offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s start just when Tweek left so it’s still on my mind. Uhhhh.” Super Craig watches as Pink ties the mess that is Feldspar’s hair and bangs into a ponytail. “Who is Retta? And Pete?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Henrietta Biggle and Pete Thelman. Goth kids, if that makes more sense.”</em> Token clarifies, sharing a look of confusion at the two brunettes next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, only Super Craig knows them since the rest voiced out that they don’t know them or at least haven’t encountered them. Of course, the superhero knows them. Henrietta used to fight with them as a neutral ally but stopped when her brother suddenly went missing. Pete Thelman works at the local Harbucks in their town with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I know them due to the names but the ‘goth kids’ lost me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They used to be goth kids. They always wear black clothing, always smoke and drink coffee. Very pessimistic. These days though, they do poetry and art.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“7 years is a l-long time.”</em> Jimmy agrees with Token’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, that’s because Tweek told me that they gave him information that basically means you might have a chance with Kyle. Which confuses me because you two are already dating in my world.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOH DUDE WHAT”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You owe me 10 bucks, Clyde.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“NO ITS NOT OFFICIAL YET WITH OUR JIMBOI OMG YOU CAN DATE KYLE”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y-You guys bet on it? Am I only worth t-ten bucks?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course not. Clyde is just too broke to bet higher.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Super Craig smiles softly, somehow feeling contented and relaxed as the three bickers. Pink is scolding Feldspar to stop touching the clay he puts on the thief’s face and Jason is leaning on the pastor, eyelids almost closing as he stares at the screen sleepily. Seeing the brunette, he remembers the questions that is more important to address.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys.”</p><p> </p><p>They stopped bickering, turning their attention to the superhero. Super Craig leaned closer to the camera, thinking he thought he saw a bit of shimmering light on top of Jason’s head. Everyone is silent as they wait for him to speak up, so he took a deep breath, staring directly at Token. He lowers his voice, but he knows they heard the question because Jason quickly sat up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Tweek, Butters and Crystal went to therapy?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes i am aware Jimmy and Clyde is in the metrosexual episode, just chill</p><p> also, yes we love rarepairs in this household as well as adopting children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Getting Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If what Professor Timothy said is true, then it’ll be easier for Craig to fix shit if all of you try to get along for his sake.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for @Allisoncherrypop for the awesome music recommendation!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we can't stay here, Mysterion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is for the better, Wonder Tweek. If they stay here, there is a possibility Professor Chaos will come after them. Of course, we also need to keep an eye on everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, Kenny, didn't Professor Timothy told Bebe and the fashionistas to buy clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry, Kyle can drive Bebe, William and Tweek to the store. He knows where Tupperware's beach mansion is. You, Cartman and I should help the professor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mosquito and I are c-coming with Kyle then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm. Fine. Do we have to go now though? I think Kevin and Annie are working today. I need to check in first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, the sooner the better, Tup. We also have to check Craig's—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, I cannot find any anomaly in your body, Craig.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are on the main floor, with the superheroes taking residence on the meeting area. Tupperware turns his attention to the people behind Coon. Laying on the floor is the barbarian, laughing loudly as a brown Peruvian guinea pig is running up and down his torso, the long fur tickling him. Jim the bard is sitting next to him, teasing the poor piggie with a piece of carrot (they have given him the simple nickname to differentiate him with the friar). Next to him is the imp, giggling along his counterpart. Sitting on the bar’s stools are Brother Jimmy, Hercules and the doctor. Tweek the fashionista or Tweekers, Clydeth and William are talking noisily and surrounding the lounge’s couch, where Craig is laying down on the healer’s lap. His eyes are letting out tiny electric blue sparks as he frowns at the dark-skinned teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are sparks shooting out of my eyes, Token.” The healer rolls his eyes at the remark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I can see that. However, my powers cannot detect any irregularity within you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Great</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig sits up, fighting the urge to rub his eyes. He felt insecure with everyone looking at him with worry, so he chose to give his attention to the barbarian. Seeing the blond laughing makes him smile, though the little rodent on his chest makes him more confuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Coon handed him the guinea pig, his eyes started glowing and in a matter of seconds, burned two holes on the racoon superhero’s cape. He knows that the healer is right, there is nothing wrong with his body. Except for the fact that he is shooting laser beams straight out of his eyes. A feature he thought he wouldn’t experience again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling well, sugar?” William inquires, his normal upbeat tone is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. This isn’t the first time this happened.” He sighs, moving away from the Tokens to sit properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean you have superpowers?” Wonder Tweek asked and the raven-haired shrugs his shoulders, suddenly feeling tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But something happened to me when I was a kid.” He glared at Coon, who just raise a questioning brow at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hm? What happened? I mean, I have an idea but…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig groans loudly, slouching back on the cushions. He took off his chullo, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he saw dark blue patterns forming on the clothing. He watched it for a few seconds, getting more pissed as it finishes. The diamond pattern on his knit stares back at him like it is mocking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got sent to Peru with…” He threw his chullo to his side, frowning at Human Kite. “Some assholes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peru? Why did you get sent to Peru?” Toolshed asks and Craig has to take a deep breath to not punch the living daylights out of the other raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a long story. And you might not believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still got time before Bebe arrives. Go on.” Mysterion orders which made Craig’s eye twitch in anger. <em>The nerve of these assholes.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are quite curious a-as well.” Jim spoke up, finally feeding the carrot to the piggie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. One moment you’re just a mortal and then the next you’re shooting energy beams.” Hercules chimed in, everyone nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I think it is better if you share it, Craig. Fastpass has an equipment that can track your DNA. Who knows, you might be a su—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am an ancient Incan key to a prophecy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone quieted down and gave their attention to Craig. The guinea pig, also named Stripe despite having no stripe pattern on his fur, climbs down the barbarian’s torso and ran towards the couch. The raven-haired noticed the piggie trying to climb up his leg, so he picked him up gently and placed him inside his chullo. Stripe chirps happily, burying himself further in the hat as he stares at his not-owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On my 10<sup>th</sup> birthday, my grandma gave me $100. I was going to save it to buy something I really wanted at that time. But four assholes came by next week.” Craig rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and legs before huffing in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean these four?” Mosquito asks, gesturing at Toolshed, Mysterion, Coon and Human Kite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Craig responds, popping the last letter. William giggles as the four superheroes frowned at the stoic teen but kept silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, Peruvian flute bands was all over South Park during those times. They forced me to join them and sponsor their band. I was promised my money would be doubled by the afternoon.” <em>If I want to be a complete dick, I will force these pieces of shit to pay for what their counterparts did,</em> he thought as he finish his sentence with gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig could feel the anger bubbling back to the surface. The sparks coming out of his eyes are also glowing brighter and he half-heartedly doesn’t want to hurt anyone, so he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm himself down. He glances at the small rodent, who is still looking at him with curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously, that didn’t happen. Instead, we got arrested along with the other bands. Long story short, the five of us got sent to Peru and it turns out I am in some weird fucking prophecy and I unintentionally got it to come true by stepping on a stone tile and paralyzed a giant guinea pig pirate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, you lost us. A what now?” Human Kite asks politely but the raven-haired groans loudly and rub his palms down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is a forgotten land in Peru where everything is gigantic called the “Guinea Valley”. The four fuck boys and I went through a ruin that had ancient drawings on the wall, talking about the prophecy of large guinea pigs taking over the world. Peruvian flute bands can play their pan flutes to keep the rodents within the valley. Are all of you following?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig checked everyone; some are confused yet are listening intently while most of them urges him to continue. He felt something on his shoulder and turn his head to find Stripe has been placed there by William, before taking his spot next to the raven-haired. The dark-skinned fashionista drape himself on the arm of the couch, lifting his legs on the cushions.  The guinea pig rubs his nose against his not-owner’s cheek before churning his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was also drawn in detail that these bands would get captured and all the guinea pigs would be free. It also showed a drawing of me, shooting the exact beams at a guinea pig.” He gently reaches to stroke Stripe’s head with his free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We travelled deeper until I got sick of everyone’s bullshit and decided to turn back. We walked into Machu Picchu, and into a land precious to the Inca empire but for some fucking reason, forbidden to the guinea pigs. The head of the Homeland Security, the person who ordered to arrest us, turns out to be a giant guinea pig wearing a pirate costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig felt Stripe hiding himself between the raven-haired’s nape and the couch. The fur on his skin kind of tickles but he let the guinea pig be. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes because he is positive everyone will laugh by the end of his story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried to just walk away; I don’t want to deal with anyone’s shit.” A few giggles emitted from the others. “But I accidentally stepped on a stone tile. That activated as well as an Incan statue to shoot a beam on the tile. Next thing I know is there were sparks shooting out of my fucking eyes and I vowed to never trust those assholes. Everything is fine in the end, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one spoke up. Craig wasn’t going to say anything else, so he just kept his mouth shut but open an eye to see everyone in deep thought. Even William and Tweekers are seriously taking in the raven-haired’s story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giant guinea pigs this time, huh…” Tweekers said to no one in particular as he leans forward on the frame of the couch with William humming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys believe me?” Craig asks, perplexed that no one is questioning him or even laughing at him. They all stared at one another, then nodded at the raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kind of weird? Yes. But I believe each world we live in is fucked up.” The witch doctor replies, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our country is literally being ruled by crab people who dresses in trending and fancy clothing, Craig. There is no reason for us to not believe you.” William explains briefly, smiling at the raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all live in South Park. Different variations but still South Park.” Mysterion nods, stroking his chin in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say, Craig? You triggered something before you got your laser shooting powers, right?” Wonder Tweek got a nod as an answer. “Then why is it activated? We are far from Peru and I doubt those places that you mentioned exist here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps all of this is part of Craig’s prophecy as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, whoever the fuck is behind this are just fucking assholes.” Craig glares at the professor and Brother Jimmy as he shot down the healer’s idea. The two brunettes just smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it has to do with S-Stripe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little piggie woke up after hearing Fastpass say his name and Craig felt him shimmy his way out of his own made hide-y. The raven-haired picked him up, letting the rodent rest on both of his palms as he stares at his not-pet’s beady eyes. Stripe ran in circles before he starts wheeking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It is better if we ran him through your DNA Fibulator, Ji— Fastpass. There might be more than Craig being an Incan prophecy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we do that tomorrow? I just… Fuck, I just want to sleep, if I’m being honest.” Craig buries his nose against the guinea pig’s fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be wise to let Craig, and everyone rest.” Clydeth’s booming voice bounces around the room as he also leans on the couch’s frame. “We must conserve our energy in case we will face greater threats.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired heard the healer scoffs and the dark-skinned fashionista hums happily. He places Stripe on his lap and waved his hand to get the bard’s attention. The brunette understood quickly and tosses over the small Ziplock filled with carrot sticks. He took one out and gave it to the guinea pig.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I have a request though.” He stopped for a few seconds before looking up at the ceiling to hide his facial expression if in case it shows his tiredness and worry over these versions of his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can all of you at least try to get along?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swings open as soon as Craig finishes his sentence. Standing on the doorway is a teenage girl with big and loose honey blonde curls. She is wearing a silver fur coat and underneath is a red strapless dress that is fitted, showing off every curve of her body, with matching knee-high high heels. She is also carrying a red leather handbag. Her eyes are hidden behind tinted sunglasses but the raven-haired knows who this person is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sensed tension and came as fast as I could!” Enter Bebe Stevens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bebe!” Almost every superhero cheered, except for Tupperware who just sent her a polite smile. Craig found it weird since the healer freezes up at the same time and shifts in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my! You weren’t lying, Jimmy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bebe’s heels clacked against the tiled floor, closing the door with her heel. She rushes down the stairs and tosses her handbag on the table where the superheroes are. Red lips stretched into a grin at everyone as she takes off her sunglasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello lovelies! I know most of us have met but I’m—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bebe Stevens. Just take the people that you need and shoo shoo.” Craig waved his fingers in a gesture of telling someone to leave. “I want to go to Tup’s mansion now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde let out an offended gasp as she places her hand on her chest. She glances at Mosquito who just shrugs at her. She cleared her throat and with a hand on her hip, glares at the raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, excuse <em>you</em>, Mr. Grouchy-pants! I need to measure them in order to sew their outfits!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then chop chop.” Craig orders, clapping his hands per word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, are you guys sure that this Craig isn’t Super Craig? He’s just as bossy and rude!” The raven-haired just flips her off, making her inhale sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re sure.” Tupperware sighs tiredly before looking over at Craig. “Knock it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig just shrugs his shoulders before flipping him off. He gave his full attention to the guinea pig, giving him another stick of carrot. Bebe huffed in anger as she rummages in her bag. She pulled out three sewing tapes and notepads with large fluffy pens attached to it. She faces everyone again, before her eyes lit up and a faint blush covered her pale cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Are you Clyde too?” She asks Clydeth as she makes her way to the two other fashionistas. She hands each of them a sewing tape and a notepad but never removing his gaze at the brunette as she pins her own notepad under her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Yes.” He replies, almost coldly compare to the almost flirtatious and sassy tone of Bebe’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig takes a peek at the brunette’s face. It feels out of place to not hear happiness behind a Clyde’s voice. Especially when Bebe is involved. Clydeth’s facial expression is rather calm and stoic; a facial expression that is more fitted for the raven-haired. His shoulders are raised a bit though, just enough to signal alertness and nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bebe’s eyes shine bright as she slightly jogs to where the brunette is. She gave him a once-over and circles around him, humming happily. Craig notices that the healer next to him stood up, breathing a bit shallow then walks over to where the barbarian is still on the floor. They greeted each other, with the blond messing with his companion’s cape and ending up wrapped in it and bumping against the bard’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to take your measure—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please refrain from touching me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Craig glances behind him to see the brunette’s hand gripping on the blonde’s wrist. He could tell the grip isn’t tight, but it sure is a surprise for Bebe. There isn’t a single trace of anger or annoyance on Clydeth’s face and instead disappointment and sadness are present. The brunette gently pulls her arm down, a fake smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gather the others’ measurements, Ms. Stevens. William can get mine. I must disassemble my armor first to acquire precise data.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his name, the dark-skinned fashionista quickly sits up straight. He faces the trio behind the couch; the raven-haired could see the large smile forming on his face. Craig has to admit that it was a weird reaction from the brunette. Clydeth didn’t even wait for Bebe to respond since he walks closer to William with a not-so-fake smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The faster we can get out of here, the safer.” Mysterion signals for the three fashionistas to start but looked over to Mosquito who is just as confused as everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bebe starts to casually walk to the others, side glancing Clydeth but stops when she caught Craig’s eyes. There is a hint of hurt behind her ocean-blue eyes, but her lips are forced into a small smile. She flips her hair confidently then strides over to Hercules who is removing his cape. They greeted each other just like how Clyde and Bebe would greet each other in the way Craig expected.  The raven-haired wanted to ask the Clyde cladded in the dark amor but he is already taking off his breastplate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let me help you~” William giggles but Clydeth let him take off his rerebrace without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Craig.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired’s view of the two is obscured by Tweekers’ face. He blinked before raising a brow at the blond who simply raised the sewing tape. He blinked once more before putting the guinea pig down, the little rodent wheeking for attention. He placed the chullo over Stripe’s body with just his head peeking out and the piggie stops. He faces the blond once more, trying to not lean in too close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you need to check my measurements too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made one specifically for you.” The blond’s cute smile made Craig’s heart skip a beat, but he inhaled deeply. <em>You’re already in a relationship, Tucker, get a hold of yourself.</em> He nodded at Tweekers before standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,<em> Bebe</em> will take his measurements. Last.” Wonder Tweek orders, glaring at his counterpart. Craig saw the imp glaring as well but Tweekers tsked in annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. <em>I</em> will take his measurements. Last.” He said before winking at the raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoe, you do not need to know his measurements.” William rolls his eyes, carefully placing down the brunette’s amor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know damn well you already memorized it along with the size of his—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig’s cheeks started to heat up as the very flustered blond swiftly threw a pillow at his companion. But just as quickly, Clydeth caught it before it could hit William. Tweekers rolls his eyes then walks closer to the imp, just gesturing for him to stand up. His counterpart stuck his fork tongue out but yelped when his fashionista version snapped the sewing tape like a father would do to his belt. That got the smaller blond to stand quickly and raise his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a bitch.” Wonder Tweek rolls his eyes as Craig slowly sits back down, watching the Tweeks closely. Clydeth handed back the pillow to him silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can kiss this pretty ass, hun.” Tweekers raised a middle finger at his superhero counterpart and Craig shouldn’t really be that proud of it but he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on, does this mean that we only get to wear one outfit? Wash and wear?” The doctor asked, particularly Bebe since she is closer and done with Hercules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not!” Bebe exclaimed before quickly scribbling on the notepad. She went to the doctor, who is less happy to get his measurements down and handed his staff to Hercules as well as the warrior’s cape. “You will have multiple copies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would likely tire you out, no?” The healer asks politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I appreciate the concern, but tailoring is my superpower.” Bebe smiled dashingly and got a small smile in return and a toothy smile from the barbarian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, you are so adorable! Stand up, stand up!” She coos over to the barbarian, clapping her hand with the notepad repeatedly as she waits for the blond to stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barbarian Tweek unwrap himself from Token’s cape and stare at the healer with round eyes. His companion nodded and ushered him to do what he is told but he looked over to Craig. The raven-haired quickly followed the healer’s action, knowing that the blond is asking for confirmation. The barbarian stood in front of Bebe, who is taller than him thanks to the stilettos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very cute! Arms up!” The blonde pinched the barbarian’s cheek before raising his arms up herself, quickly getting his measurements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig heard William giggling then glances back to see an armor-less Clydeth leaning down for the dark-skinned fashionista to whisper in his ear. They both share a laugh before the brunette gesture for the other to get moving. William winked at the raven-haired before running over to the bard and asked him to do the same procedure the barbarian is doing. The raven-haired caught the healer looking at him. Or rather behind him and has a small blush over his cheeks but he turned away when Tweekers call him for his turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell are these Tokens and Clydes deal?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Bebe,” Craig starts, feeling awkward. “If tailoring is your superpower, why do you need to do this? Or get the materials for the clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because I am a lesser superhero.” She moves on to the friar after petting the barbarian once more. “To put it simply; my superpower is that I could tailor any clothes and multiply it. So, I do not fight on the frontlines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a neutral ally. She creates all of our costumes.” Coon piped in, quite proud of his costume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wack ass costumes? Bebe, come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Multiple people shouted but Craig could care less as he simply raises his middle finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s their designs. My job is to sew the clothes, that’s it. I already told them my opinions.” Bebe sighs tiredly before jotting down the friar’s measurement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s everyone. Let us go. Jimmy and I will be coming along, I’ll drive.” Human Kite stood up, stretching a bit before walking a few steps away from the meeting table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tosses the large kite behind him up in the air and it quickly fell in front of him rather hard and it hid his entire body. There is a sudden harsh gust of wind around them that made Craig hugs his chullo that has Stripe in it close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as soon as it arrived, it was gone. The kite is nowhere in sight, as well as the superhero’s costume. Human Kite is wearing a simple green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and carrot-orange trousers. There is no ushanka on his head instead his hair is pulled into a puffy low ponytail. He looks so casual and weirder looking for Craig than he was in his costume due to the lack of iconic clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry up, s-slowpokes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig notices that Fastpass also changed outfit. He is now wearing a simple zippered mustard yellow hooded sweatshirt over a white tee. The headphones are now replaced with ordinary ones and the brunette is leaning on his seat as he quickly messes a Rubik’s cube then fixes it in a few seconds then repeat the pattern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll wait in the car. Glad I decided to drive here instead of flying.” Human Kite chuckles before walking up the stairs. He is slightly taken a back when he saw the brunette already on the door, opening it with his crutch as he smiles lovingly at his teammate. The redhead jogs up to kiss Jimmy on the cheek and head out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you want to come with us, darling?” Bebe instructed as she walks over to Mosquito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig thought it was just a friendly pet name like the others that she had said but the kiss on the side of the lips definitely doesn’t scream friends. She even took the brunette’s hat off and ran her fingernails on his scalp, making the superhero hum as he closes his eyes. The blonde steps back when Mosquito arches his back then groans when the pair of insect wings flapped close and shrunk into his body. It was like watching something straight out of a movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I need to check new potion vials or at least a flask to store blood with.” He murmurs before rotating his shoulders a bit to stretch. Craig noticed that the wings earlier tore holes on the turtleneck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then. Turn around so I can show Craig part of my powers. I’ll take care of the others as well~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mosquito did as he was told and turns around. The holes are rather huge, but Craig is slightly impressed that there are no visible signs of the wings on the brunette’s skin. Bebe places a hand on the brunette’s back and a pink glow emitted from her palm. The loose threads started sewing itself in an instant, patching up the tore. In a few minutes, there are no holes to be seen as the brunette stand and grins at the blonde who giggles. His mask and stash are gone as well, just leaving the toque and the turtleneck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“William. Tweekers.” Mosquito calls out to the fashionistas who are playfully arguing that the healer and the barbarian are better than themselves and would like to switch. They stopped their bickering upon being called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, let’s go~! I have seen the designs and I am<em> so</em> in love with all of them! I am so excited~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bebe grabs both of the fashionistas’ hands and guided them up the stairs with Mosquito carrying her bag and bid their farewell. They heard the car engine roaring and starting then followed by the tires squealing against the road. There is an awkward silence as the door closes and Craig is at least fifty percent sure that everyone wants to ask a question but is either too shy to ask or thinks it is not the appropriate time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three questions and we’ll go on our way. Shoot.” He says and Toolshed raise his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your deal with Bebe? Do you hate her?” He points at Clydeth, whose eyes widen at the sudden inquiry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim raises his hand this time then look at the remaining superheroes. “Human Kite and my equivalent… A-Are they lovers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did Clyde put in Bebe’s drink that made her stay with his dumb ass?” Craig also asks the superheroes as soon as the bard finishes with his question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, I want to ask something too.” The doctor pouts but Craig nodded at him to address it anyways. “Uh, going back to earlier events, our Craig has powers. I would like to know if the others are powerless or?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s start with Jim’s question.” Mysterion crosses his legs as he leans back on his chair. Toolshed shifts in his seat to rest his head on the cloaked superhero’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are together, yes. For two years now, I think.” Wonder Tweek answers, shrugging his shoulders in case he is wrong, but Coon nodded his head in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. I am kewl with gay people and all, but those two assholes can be such an eyesore.” The brunette rolled his eyes but Mysterion just chuckles at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You laugh as if you and Stan are any better.” Tupperware sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig felt a small nibble on his index finger and saw Stripe peeking his head out of the chullo. He grabbed another carrot stick for the guinea pig to chew on. The barbarian points at the spot next on the couch and the raven-haired tilt his head as an approval. The blonde grins and quickly sits down, peering inside the chullo. The imp flew closer to them and sat on the other side of Craig, cooing at the small rodent as he eats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” The bard nodded but it seems that the answer is either not satisfactory or something else is bothering him. Even the friar’s expression is both happy yet there is an underlying unknown emotion held in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My question, Clydeth.” Toolshed gestures at the brunette who is leaning on the couch behind Craig using his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not despise her.” The brunette calmly answers though he is not meeting any of the superheroes’ gazes. He is staring directly at the healer who is looking back at him with fiery eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that you do, dumbass.” Coon crosses his arms as he glares at the brunette. “’Please refrain from touching me?’ Not kewl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to be her beloved.” Clydeth quickly answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig glances back, remembering that him, the healer, the bard and the barbarian specifically hate Cartman. He is checking just in case they might ignore, again, the fact that the superhero they are talking to is not the Grand Wizard they all loathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not love her well. That is why I do not want her to associate with me.” The brunette’s voice is dripping with sadness. “She deserves to be with someone who loves her wholeheartedly and does not make her question if she is enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does your heart beat for someone else?” Wonder Tweek asks steadfast. Craig caught him glancing at the cyborg whose eyes are slightly narrowed at the blond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is silence, and Craig is also deep in thought. Sure, the brunette is usually infatuated easily but throughout their entire childhood, Clyde has always loved Bebe. And the raven-haired is pretty sure that the blonde seems to be fond of the dumbass as well. Hercules seems to be interested with the Bebe in their world too, given from the conversation earlier. Who could it be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the healer looking hopeful as he stares at the brunette. Then as soon as it came, the shine in his eyes vanishes and he turns his gaze away. He is nibbling on his lower lip as he closes his eyes. The witch doctor seems to notice since he gently pokes the other’s head with his staff. They held eye contact and seemed to be in a silent conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To answer your question, Craig,” Tupperware calls out that snapped the raven-haired from his thoughts. He notices that the cyborg isn’t looking at anyone but is busy fiddling with his tablet. “Mosquito didn’t put anything in Bebe’s drink. They are together since we were 14.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh.” Craig tilts his head to the side as the imp rests his head on the other’s shoulder. “I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Token, are you still—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our Craig obviously have powers.” Wonder Tweek interrupted Toolshed’s question and Craig saw him kicking the other’s shin underneath the table. “I am sure William and Tweekers’ Craig doesn’t have powers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feldspar used to not have any.” The healer says with a sigh. The barbarian looked up at Craig and tilt his head in confusion. The raven-haired just pat his head and let the blond feed the guinea pig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this must be d-discussed when we are s-sa-.. sa-… away from here.” The friar spoke up and the rest of them agreed. Craig heard Clydeth let out a sigh of relief behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll contact Annie to get everyone out of the mansion. I’ll drive.” Tupperware stood up, giving the tablet to Mysterion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will we use the limo?” Wonder Tweek asks, eyes sparkling as he stares at the cyborg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I advise Toolshed to drive, Tupperware. It is better for Mysterion and Wonder Tweek to assist them during the ride and tell the rules. </em>Before the cyborg, or any of the superhero, can react, the professor went on with his instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Toolshed and Mysterion, go with them but use the teleportation pad as soon as you get there. Mysterion, you will be with the others and explain what they will be doing. I have given you the rundown. Toolshed, you should tell Tupperware the instructions on what to do when they arrive at the mansion. Coon, you stay here. We will have a chat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Nah-uh! I wanna go too!” Coon whines but the professor just glares at him and forcefully shut his mouth close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You will stay here.</em> Professor Timothy faces Craig, a smile on his face. Somehow, the smile feels a little bit off. Like the professor is hiding something. <em>Now, move along. You must rest, Craig.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go. Stan and I will get the car from the ground floor, the rest of you can wait outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Mysterion and Toolshed walked hand and hand downstairs. Craig is still shock that those two are together, yet he is not unhappy. He turns his attention back to the remaining heroes to find them in completely different clothing. Tupperware is wearing a plain white long-sleeved polo and tight pants while Wonder Tweek is wearing a hunter green military jacket over a black tee with a pair of white pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did that happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Secret.” Wonder Tweek winked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both gesture for the others to follow in which almost everyone obeyed. Craig handed the chullo with the guinea pig in it to the barbarian and imp, telling both of them sternly to take care of the rodent. They both nodded and did as they were told, carrying the hat with such gentleness. The raven-haired notices the healer is hesitating to climb up the stairs and is glancing at Clydeth who is trying to assemble back his armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leave your armor here, Clydeth. I’ll have it send over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette looked over to the professor who is smiling at him. He places them back down and fixes his black turtleneck. He walks over to where Craig and Token are idling and flashes both of them a smile. Craig nods at him but the healer stomps towards the door. Clydeth pouts at the raven-haired who rolls his eyes and just followed the dark-skinned teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is going to be a pain in the ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to say, this is rather fancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are in a black hummer limousine and all of them are sitting comfortably inside. Tupperware and Toolshed are on the front with the latter hero driving. The rest are seated at the back where Craig feels like he is in a night club. The floor is made out of glass and underneath that is water and a few lights, giving it a flow-y look. The ceiling is also made of glass, reflecting everything down below. The seats are made from leather and in front of them is an entire bar, complete with expensive wines and a few desserts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is beyond fancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig looks around more. There are LED lights everywhere and a flat screen tv on the partition accompanied with another counter with a chocolate fountain on top of it and various fruits and snacks that can be dipped. Playing on the screen is a cartoon show that features a human boy with a yellow dog. Barbarian Tweek, the bard and the imp eyes are glued to it as the latter explain what television to the two. The guinea pig rests peacefully on the imp’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is just one of many Tupperware owns.” Mysterion chuckles, pouring himself a glass of red wine. Craig squints his eyes to see the brand and it made him not want to touch anything around him. It’s fucking <em>Screaming Eagle Cabernet</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloaked hero has also changed out of his clothes. He is wearing a casual orange hoodie and light denim jeans and he laughed when everyone was shock to see his face and hair fully out. His happiness skyrocketed when he heard Clydeth saying that he has never seen the blond with short hair. He playfully flirted with Craig, who simply raised his middle finger at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone wants a glass?” Almost everyone declined except for the healer and Mysterion grinned before gladly handing him a full glass. Craig notices that the bard briefly looked over to the healer with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig crossed his arms, noticing that the volume from the television lowered just enough for the three to hear and not disturb the conversation. The healer is sitting quietly between Craig and Clydeth, drinking his glass of wine. Next to them are Hercules and the witch doctor. The limousine is well air-conditioned that the witch doctor has the warrior’s cape wrapped around him. The barbarian doesn’t seem bothered by the cold though. Sitting close to Mysterion are the bard, the friar and Wonder Tweek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know how long all of you will stay in this world.” Mysterion sips as he crosses his legs. “We planned to have all of you away from the headquarters. If there are other things behind all of this, they might come after you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we are going to Tupperware’s mansion because...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like we said earlier, training and trying to blend in. Train yourselves enough to not get yourselves killed but don’t fucking destroy Tup’s mansion.” Kenny’s superhero counterpart pointed at Clydeth and the healer using his glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, Professor Timothy said he has a theory.” Wonder Tweek speaks up, looking over to the trio who are busy watching then notices Clydeth and Hercules are looking at the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonder Tweek pushes Mysterion out of the way, sitting next to Brother Jimmy. He took a glass and placed it under the chocolate fountain before giving it to the brunettes who seems shock to have it shoved their way. They cautiously took it, as well as the bowl of strawberries and various candies the superhero handed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it this time?” Craig sighs, leaning on the imp. He felt the blond shifting on his seat for the raven-haired to rest his head on the other’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These “things”, or the ones behind this shifting of alternate universes, they are from your world, Craig.” Wonder Tweek eyes the guinea pig of the imp’s lap before giving his full attention to the tired raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, they are from my world.” The sarcasm and slight anger in his voice are evident. “Why do Timmy and you know shit, Jim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The imp and the barbarian suddenly burst out laughing, interrupting the serious conversation and waking the poor guinea pig. They covered their mouths when they realized everyone is looking at them, not entirely mad but rather surprised. The rodent wheeked loudly, probably annoyed that his sleep was disrupted. Craig reaches over to take the piggie and gave it to Wonder Tweek. The superhero’s eyes widen but he didn’t refuse the offer. He placed the guinea pig on his lap and after running around in a circle, Stripe is knocked out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Timmy and I are the only ones who is aware <em>here</em>.” The friar leans on his seat, smirking. “There is someone from your world that knows more t-than we do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s not focus on that. Let’s focus on what to do <em>now</em> and what we need to do until everything is back to normal. If we keep on trying to figure who is behind it, we will go crazy.” Mysterion’s eyes shift after mentioning the last word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Train and blend in.” The witch doctor nods, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate before tossing it in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That goes for everyone. For Craig, however…” Mysterion glimpses at the raven-haired who is already flipping him off. “Think of it like a game. You’re the main protagonist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yippie. I am<em> totally</em> an expert at communication.” Craig barks, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, with that attitude, you might get stuck here for a long ass time.” The cloaked hero glares at him, flipping him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his anger quickly subsides as he glances at everyone inside the car. Everyone is calm and not at each other’s throat like they were earlier. Even Craig is relaxing, guard down and almost asleep. They were all silent, probably aware that the blond is in deep thought and might say something important. The only noises around them are from the television and a few giggles from the people watching the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we can keep it like this, I think all of you would be able to go home sooner.” He calmy states, finishing off his drink. He notices Token’s glass is also empty, so he gestures if he wants it filled again. After receiving a nod, he leans close to pour the healer another drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Wonder Tweek asks, looking over to his teammate with confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If what Professor Timothy said is true, then it’ll be easier for Craig to fix shit if all of you try to get along for his sake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you realize it is not easy?” Token sneers, shifting away from the brunette who is busy eating along with his counterpart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig shifts closer to the imp, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist and burying his face on the other’s shoulder. He heard the blond let out a small squeal and freezes up. He peered at him, smiling softly when he saw him already looking at him with flushed cheeks. He decided to be an ass and wink at the poor spawn of Satan who quickly focuses back to the show they are watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least try.” Wonder Tweek places a hand on top of the healer’s, offering him a smile. Token let out a sigh and just turn his head away, looking at the barbarian who is fascinated with the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you even sure Craig fixing broken relationships, platonic and romantic, would teleport us back, Brother Jimmy?” Hercules asks, shoving three strawberries in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How sure?” Craig asks this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“100%. I don’t think I should you remind you of that t-t-time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig turns his head away, knowing exactly what the brunette is referring to. A few eyes landed on him and he could feel it. He is trying to banish that memory from his brain, but it keeps coming back. He bit his lip and snuggled closer to the imp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we will try to get along.” The witch doctor crosses his arms, wearily glancing at Craig and the imp. The raven-haired tilts his head to the side and just gave him a small smile and got one in return. He even caught the friar’s eyes, and they share warm smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you and Tupperware?” Mysterion asks his teammate, who is busy looking at Token and how he seems to be distracted as he stares at the barbarian. Wonder Tweek’s eyes narrowed when Clydeth looked over to him then to the healer and the brunette’s eyes shone with fondness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond slowly turns his head to give half of his attention to the other superhero. “Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, how about you and Tup?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure he won’t piss Mosquito and Fastpass off.” That seems to convince Mysterion, and he pointed to Clydeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will do our best to stand each other’s presence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will do our best to be good-natured with one another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig could only inhale sharply when the healer and Clydeth spoke at the same time. He saw them looking at each other then look over to the bard and the barbarian. The blond just looked at them in confusion before going back to watching. The bard nods and smile at them, and the raven-haired could tell the brunette is proud of something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, wonderful.” Craig says, not intending for it to sound sarcastic but it seems no one thought he is joking anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meg.” Mysterion said out of nowhere, pointing at the witch doctor. They all turned to the superhero, equally confused as Craig is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your nick name. I am tired of calling you “the witch doctor” in my mind. We will call you Meg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever for? He could be referred to a similar name as to our original one.” The healer tilts his head in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah. We will call him Meg and that’s final.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig knows the blond is hiding something, based of the smirk on Mysterion’s lips. But he admits, he does need some sort of nickname for the others who doesn’t have a superhero name, or their names are slightly altered. Everyone just nodded, even the witch doctor who seems to just accept his new name. The raven-haired let out a yawn, sounding like a guinea pig’s yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re close. Don’t fall asleep here, you can do it once we are there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do what I fucking want, McCormick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Good evening, Master Token. It has been a while since you have visited here. And you have brought guests.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Leslie. Thank you for looking after this house with Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Certainly. Your mother has informed everyone to not visit while you are here. The rooms are prepared, and the chefs have cooked dinner before they left the mansion.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great. Thank you, Leslie. Will the dinner cover all of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Yes, Master. They made enough for 40 people.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is splendid. Alright, that will be all, Leslie. I’ll call when we need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig looked outside the glass wall, seeing the sun setting on the horizon afar. The ocean is an ombre of blue, deep and mysterious as the waves crashed against the sandy shore. The evening sky is starting to appear, and the stars are popping out to say hello. A few birds flew by and the raven-haired realizes that the longer that he stares at the scenery, the more that he feels like he is being pulled closer to the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig was expecting a mansion, yes, but not this big. It stands out like a castle. There is a large swimming at the entrance, and he saw a large circular garden with a huge water fountain on the middle. There is even a small golf field and upon looking up, he saw another mini swimming pool on a balcony. Almost of the doors are made of glasses, with a few ones that are made of mahogany wood such as the front doors. Carved on the wood is a singular, elegant and large B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who were you talking to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns his head around to see the others who are awkwardly standing around. And he couldn’t blame them. Token, Meg and he had to stop the barbarian and the warrior from breaking anything, but Tupperware just laughed at them and said it is fine. They are in the living room and in front of them is a large sofa set, probably big enough for all of them to sit on. If it is not though, there is a small table with a few chairs outside on the balcony, where Craig is and is currently taking residency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I am talking to an artificial intelligent. Similar to a robot.” Tupperware explains to his healer counterpart who is obviously still confused but nodded anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leslie, huh?” Craig frowns, standing from his seat. “Not a fan of her in my world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a great AI.” Wonder Tweek smiles at him. “She’s been here for almost a decade. Tupperware makes sure to keep her upgraded though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well, I guess that’s cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig crashes on the middle of the sofa, eyes already droopy. Wonder Tweek quickly sat next to his left and the barbarian on his right. The imp pouted at him, sluggishly sitting next to his counterpart. He used to think that if his boyfriend is somehow cloned, he would be delighted. But he is absolutely drained at the moment and couldn’t be bothered to be an ass to the other Tweeks like he did to the imp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[It is my pleasure to serve you once again, Master Craig and Master Tweek.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t change it?” Wonder Tweek looked over to Tupperware who seems to be embarrassed as he turns away from the blond and focuses on the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll assign which room all of you will be occupying. Everyone will have a room of their own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can show and tour everyone first. I’ll just chill here with Stripe.” Craig says as he takes the guinea pig from the superhero. He placed the piggie on his chest and the rodent stares at him with curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Wonder Tweek, come with me.” Tupperware says, almost teasingly. The superheroes playfully stuck their tongues out at each other, but the blond forced his counterparts to come with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they are out of ear shot, Mysterion sat near the other arm of the sofa, stretching his arms as he groans. He ignores the superhero, not wanting to converse with him. The piggie is contented on being pet by his not-owner, slowly drifting back to sleep as the opening comes to an end. He started singing softly and quietly, only loud enough for the little rodent to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We can live on the moon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's where we'll spend our time,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We can travel through space,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See the galaxy’s shine,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I have to go home,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Promise you're on my mind,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm on Earth all alone,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dreaming of you at night.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is softly singing Instellar to the sleeping guinea pig when the opening theme song of a familiar cartoon started playing. Craig instantly focuses on the screen. He heard the blond chuckles, making the raven-haired lift his middle finger at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still a Red Racer bitch, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Kenny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will forever deny it, but he squealed on the inside when his favorite character appeared on the screen. It has been a while since he has watched an episode. The show has ended a year ago, and Craig has seen every single episode and cried to Tweek when he was faced with the reality that it has come to an end. Being babied by the blond is also a good feeling that the raven-haired will never admit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I have a choice. I just want to go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you could go home right now, would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, is there a way for me to go home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hypothetical situation, Tucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the catch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ll be stuck here. And probably still have this weird hatred with one another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then no. I’m staying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer caught Mysterion off guard. He looked over to the raven-haired, whose face is voided of all emotions. He is still petting the already asleep guinea pig but is too engrossed on the cartoon show. He notices that Craig inhaled sharply before returning his gaze, raising a brow at the blond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you staring at?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you stay? You can go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I already left them once. I am not doing that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence fell over them as the main character on the screen drifted and won the race. Craig could sense that the blond superhero is still glancing at him, but he actually wants to avoid that topic. He already had this conversation with the Kenny back home and has seen the blond breakdown in front of Token. He closes his eyes, trying to shake away the memory from his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you referring to your counterparts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” <em>No.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Craig.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig looks over to Mysterion, a bit taken a back to see fear and misery on the blond’s facial expression. There are tears running down his eyes then as if he is snapped back to reality, wipes them away. The superhero caught the raven-haired’s eyes, and he let out a loud sob, looking away at the dark sky outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only chance I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help them. I tried everything. You’re the only one who can save them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenny, look at me. What do you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mysterion, connect my phone to the TV. Bebe’s calling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone suddenly comes running back, with Tupperware frantically typing on his screen with a worried expression. Craig glances at him then back to Mysterion, whose face is mirroring Tupperware. A few minutes later, the cartoon show is replaced by video recording of a store filled with clothes. But, as shown on screen, the clothes are definitely not supposed to be everywhere. The whole place looked like it was ransacked, with clothes hangers on the ground and a few stalls knocked over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey, everyone!”</em>  Bebe’s voice rang from behind the camera, voice still upbeat with an undertone of worry. The point of view flips and Craig saw the blonde’s thrilled face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bebe? What’s happening over there?” Mysterion asks, standing up to stand closer to the television. Everyone sits next to the Craig, also focusing on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Uh, we are under attack.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT IT?!” Wonder Tweek screams in panic, making Stripe bolt awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond’s hands trembled and was about to pull on his hair when the raven-haired grabbed a hold of them. The superhero let out a shaky breath before pulling his hands away. The guinea pig let out an annoyed wheek once more and just snuggle closer to Craig, trying to hide his small ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will head over—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No need! I’m video calling because I want to show everyone something!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera flips back to the shop. There were at least 3 men caught on screen and everyone let out a gasp on what happened next. Craig’s eyes widen when he saw Tweekers in the middle then he simply lifts his foot high and did a 180. The men stumble back, holding on to their neck as it spurts out blood. They fell to their knees then on to the floor, on their own pool of blood. The blond simply took a white handkerchief and used it to wipe his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tweekers have knives on his high heels. He has killed at least 4 men now. Plus 3.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Killed?!” Tupperware asks, flabbergasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, William is awesome too! Look!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Open your mouth, sweetheart~!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William’s voice echoed before Bebe could properly locate him and focus the camera on him. They saw the dark-skinned fashionista hovering over a man tied in satin ribbon. The man is kneeling, and his mouth is being forced open by the fashionista. Craig unconsciously touched his throat when they saw Token’s counterpart pouring a box of needles down the man’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And you better swallow it, bitch!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William sews the person’s mouth closed as he giggles. Craig, on instinct, grabbed whoever closes to him and cover their eyes like what he would to his boyfriend if somebody is getting brutally murdered in front of them. Turns out it was the barbarian and the raven-haired has to close his own eyes. Displayed on the screen, the dark-skinned fashionista cut the thread off with sewing scissors then proceeded to stab the man’s left eye with it.  They heard the disgusting squish, muffled scream then a thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in tarnation…” Craig opens his eyes once more as he heard the healer talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bebe! Why are they killing them?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are Professor Chaos’ minions. They are criminals.” Tupperware answered Craig’s question rather calmly. The camera switches back to the blonde’s face, that is now filled with slight worry. “Bebe, where are the others?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The whole floor is raided with these assholes and they are taking them out. Kyle said they got it handled though.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Bebe, duck!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They heard and saw the blonde scream and the camera fell. They saw a man behind a cowering Bebe and just as quickly disappeared when a metal rod flew past the blonde’s hair and penetrated through the man’s open mouth. The call dropped and everyone is now looking at a black screen. Craig could see all of their fearful expressions, but no one said a word. Then they saw a message from Bebe on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ms. Stevens &gt; T. Black</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em>6:21</em> I’m fine! &lt;3 We will be there soon! I’m starving!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is until Leslie decided to pipe in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Master Token, your dinner is getting cold.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted, Leslie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do y'all ever experienced meeting your favorite writers and hanging out with them? it's so cool and i am soooo happy that i am in that server </p>
<p>I can be sappy here because they don't read unfinished fanfics mwahahaha</p>
<p>I can't explain how i love all of them and how talented everyone is in that server. They are all very welcoming and loving and we all support each other. It's what a community should be like. Xenolith1245 is a very nice person, y'all. I love teasing them tee-hee. Actually, all of them are very kind and we all just heckle with one another. </p>
<p>BUT I ALSO WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK, I DID AN ANIMATIC AND A FEW ART PROJECTS AS WELL AS SCHOOL SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME I MADE AN ART FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I UPDATED IT WITH THAT ART SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT IT IS A SORRY GIFT TO ALL OF YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>